Mi familia Crece
by bekymoon
Summary: soy yo.bekymoony y esta es la historia que habia abandonado. Bella queda en shock luego de enterarse que sus padres luego de su segunda luna de miel se divorciarán y se volveran a casar con la pareja Cullen.Que hará Bella al conocer a sus nuevo hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente! la verdad es que esto tiene una muy entretenida historia. Para los que alguna vez leyeron mi historia, SOY YO! BEKYMOONY. jajaja hace casi medio año que no sigo con esta historia, y veran como estuve desaparecida todo ese tiempo, no se como entrar a mi otra cuenta ya que me dice que el mail (que esttoy segura que use ese mal) no es de mi cuenta. Use como los 5 mails que tengo para asegurarme cual era de mi cuenta y... nada. Pero no esta borrada mi cuenta de bekymoony asi que no se.**_

_**Gente, no crean que me olvide completamente de esta historia, tengo pensado terminarla y me encantaria que la siguieran, y di. Acepto todas las amenazas de muerte que quieran, me las merezco. Además, tengo dos mejores amigas aca muy cerca mio (demaciado) que se encangaban de decrodarme que me asesinarian ellas mismas si no actualizaba. Asi que cuando trate paso todo ese 'problema' con mu cuenta antigua. Asi que subire toda la historia y el nuevo capitulo (AL FIINNN!!!) enserio lo siento y como ya dice, diganme todos los insultos que se le ocurran que me los merezco xD!**_

_**espero que por una aprte esto les ayuden a recordar la historia otra vez y las personas que no lo han leido, lo lean ahora, y que les gueste. Saludos gente y espero que sean comprensivas. espero ser un poco más constant eesta vez XD.**_

_**y como todas saben, debo hacer la tipica aclaración de 'estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la cool stephanie. Me pertenecen solo Lorraine Fer y Marie. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Querido VamEd:_

_Mis padres hace algunos días se fueron de viaje para celebrar su segunda luna de miel en Hawai, si, aunque lo creas raro, me dejaron sola en esta casa, pero contrataron una niñera! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ya estoy a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad?, como ya te había comentado antes, a veces pareciera que yo soy la adulta en vez de ellos, pero a pesar de todo son mi familia y los quero mucho, aunque tengo que admitir que tienen ideas en verdad estúpidas._

_Sin nada más relevante que contar, se despide._

_BellHum._

Luego de enviar ese mail, me dirigí a la cocina para cenar, con la comida lista gracias a mi niñera. Mis padres, Charlie y Reneé me dejaron por pasar unas felices vacaciones y yo aquí sola con una niñera yendo a clases como siempre. A pesar de ser unos padres tan irresponsables, tuvieron a una 'madura' hija, Isabella Swan, o sea, yo.

Hace unos instantes estuve enviándole un e-mail a un amigo via Internet. Llevamos un par de meses hablando, pero a pesar del tiempo, preferimos no decirnos nuestros nombres, ni nada muy comprometedor, me gusta hablar con él, la verdad se ha vuelto un muy buen amigo, de hecho, seria casi mi mejor amigo – ya que nadie compara a mi Jacob-. Aunque a veces me siento tonta por penar eso, pero las palabras y los consejos de VamEd me gustan mucho, y me siento un poco atraída por él, sé que suena tonto, por eso no se lo he contado a nadie, de hecho, nadie sabe la existencia de VamEd, excepto Jacob, claro.

-Simpático- comenta Jacob cuando le muestro los nuevos mensajes de VamEd, Jacob es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, y aunque se crea anticuado y dejado en estos tiempos, es mi prometido. Hace dos años nuestros padres, por ser mejores amigos, decidieron comprometernos para que todo quedara 'en familia'. Nos quisimos oponer, ya que no podían decidir por nosotros, pero ninguno de ellos cedió, y con Jacob, quedamos en la conclusión de que, si no encontrábamos a nuestro amor verdadero, nos casaríamos.

No seguimos insistiendo por que la verdad no me importaba decir que Jacob era mi novio, así los chicos dejaban de molestarme un rato.

-cuando llegan tus padres Bella- Preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mañana- dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad era que la niñera que contrataron no la soportaba, era una pesada.

-Cual crees que será esa sorpresa que dijeron?- preguntó mi amigo.

-No sé… conociéndolos, espero todo de ellos.- comenté suspirando sacando risas de mi amigo. No tenía idea de lo que me esperaba….

Al dia siguiente me despertaron los gritos de unas maletas chocando con el suelo y un fuerte '¡Estamos en casa!', que bueno que era sábado.

Bajé todavía con algo de sueño, pero con ánimos para recibir a mis padres. – Como les fue? Se divirtieron? Que novedades tienen? Me trajeron recuerdos!- les dije bromeando mientras miraba las sonrisas de mis padres, luego mi sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente, notando las sonrisas cómplices de mis padres… algo tenían tramado.

-Bella, cariño-comenzó a decir mi madre con una sonrisa muy forzada – Tenemos grandes noticias que dartes.-

-Bueno, princesa- agregó mi padre viendo mi cara, estaba seguro de que venia algo – no se como lo tomes, pero de verdad son buenas noticias, para nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa igual de forzada. Ya no aguantaba más los rodeos! Que me dirían? Reneé estaba embarazada o algo asi?

-Estás embarazada?- pregunté mis pensamientos en voz alta. Mi padre me mir´con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Claro que no, es otra clase de noticias, nada de embarazos- comentó- Luego miró a Charlie y dijeron algo como ' a la cuenta de tres'

Luego dijeron al unísono – Nos vamos a divorciar. YUPI!- mientras comenzaban a aplaudir. Quedé en con la boca abierta ¿Divorcio? ¿esas eran buenas noticias? ¿YUPI? Que era todo eso!.

-Que qué! P-pero cómo, acaban de llegar de su segunda luna de miel!- exclamé levantando las manos y andando de un ligar a otro.

-Si… Bella, por eso te contaremos toda la historia…

…No puedo creer que haya pasado esto, y todo gracias a su segunda luna de miel, y esas personas... bueno, VamEd, será mejor que descanse un poco, para relajarme. Aunque lo encuentro un poco difícil…

Se despide, BellHum.

Luego de enviar el e-mail a mi amigo, me recosté en la cama, tapando mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de no recordar la charla que tuve con mis padres.

_Fhash-back._

_-Estábamos en el grupo de turistas, y conocimos a los Cullen- comenzó a hablar mi padre, poniendo una cara muy feliz para mi gusto.- y Bueno, Carlisle y Esme eran muy simpáticos, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos.- Comentó con una risita. – La verdad es que no pude esconder la atracción que sentí por él y también el comentó lo que sentía por mi, fue amor a primera vista._

_-Y yo tampoco pude ocultar mis intenciones con Esme, también fue amor a primera vista, tuve suerte de que Esme sintiera lo mismo por mi…- agregó mi padre poniéndose colorado al decir el nombre 'Esme'._

_-Son hermosos, los cuatros nos llevamos muy bien, y hablamos mucho. Así que quedamos en la conclusión de separarnos, y vivir con nuestros nuevos amores- explicó mi padre, con una gran sonrisa._

_-Pero que demonios están hablando!! Separarse? Y yo! Tendré que quedarme con uno de ustedes!- empecé a decirles, para que entendieran su estúpida idea._

_-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso, los Cullen y nosotros ya lo solucionamos-dijo mi madre, sonriendo ampliamente –Viviremos todos juntos!, así no tendrás que sentirte mal por perder a uno de nosotros, será como siempre, solo que ahora estaré besando a…-_

_-Ya lo entendí, mama!- la corté para que no me siquiera explicando.- pero no los entiendo.. ya no se quieren?- dije tratando de controlar mi voz, la verdad es que nunca me había imaginado a mis padres separados._

_-Claro que si, pero la verdad es que siempre hemos sido más amigos que cualquier otra cosa… y ahora que encontraos a los amores de nuestras vidas- dijo mi padre, mirando a mi madre y los dos sonrieron – no podíamos dejar pasar laoportunidad._

_-Amarás a los Cullen, estoy segura de eso Bella…- aseguró mi madre._

_No aguanté más y subí a mi habitación. Prendí mi computador para desahogarme con mi amigo…_

_Fin Flash-Back._


	2. Los Swan, la cena, un ángel

**PERDONENMEEE!! (ESCRIBIRE ESTO EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS!)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capitulo 2: Los Swan, la cena, un ángel._

_Querida BellHum:_

_Me temo que estamos sufriendo una extraña y triste coincidencia. Hace unos días mis padres nos contaron ( a mis hermanos y a mi) que se separarían. No se si tomaron la decisión antes o después de sus vacaciones, tal vez eso era como una despedida, es extraño, ya que yo nunca noté que estuvieran mal. Pero bueno, aunque no lo quiero aceptar, es la realidad, solo te puedo decir, mi querida Bell, que hagas lo que sientes que debes hacer. Mucha suerte._

_VamEd._

Terminé de escribir el e-mail y tomé una de mis historietas favoritas, como la mayoría de ellas, se trataba de vampiros y hombres-lobo.

Soy Edward Cullen, un chico e 17 años, tranquilo y callado cuando conozco a las personas, luego tomo confianza. Todos creen que soy guapo, serio y responsable, que no me parezco a los infantiles de mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice, (Emmett de 18 y Alice de 16) que soy el único maduro de la familia (a veces superando a mis padres), pero la verdad es que soy muy rencoroso y me encantan las historietas de fantasía y misterio. La verdad s que no se porqué lo oculto, pero todo esta bien como está.

También mi segundo pasatiempo es conectarme a Internet (la verdad es que solo lo hago para hablar con BellHum) es extraño, pero creo que es mi mejor amiga, y hasta algunas veces, _creo que me gusta, vaya estupidez_.

Luego de terminar de leer mi historieta, bajé a la cocina a cenar. Ya estaban todos reunidos, Alice bailoteaba de un lugar a otro mientras ponía los cubiertos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Mi madre, Esme, le pedía los platos a Emmett para poder cenar. Me senté en silencio, tratando de evitar a mis padres. Todavía estaba enfadado y no podia creer cómo mis hermanos se lo tomaron tan a la ligera.

Flash-Back

_-niños, debemos hablar- Llamó mi madre desde la sala, yo estaba en mi habitación, leyendo una de mis historietas, como siempre. Guardé la historieta bajo mi colchón (era el escondite de las historietas) y me dirigí a la sala. Ya estaban mis dos hermanos sentados en el sofá, me senté entre los dos, los miré y noté que ellos tampoco entendían nada de la llamada de papá y mamá. Nuestros padres nos miraban serios, estudiando nuestros rostros._

_-Hijos, debemos decirles algo.- dijo mi padre, cortando el silencio. Miró a mi madre y ella asintió, animándole a continuar.-La verdad, es que pasaron muchas cosas en nuestras vacaciones.- suspiró y continuó, sonriendo.- Estábamos con los demás turistas en Hawai, y conocimos a los Swan.- Concluyó sonriendo ampliamente._

_Yo seguía confundido, ¿Llamarnos para contarnos que se hicieron amigos de otra pareja?... no, había algo más…_

_-¿y?- dijo Alice, sonriendo, aunque todavía tenia una expresión de confusión, debería estar penando los mismo que yo –Ahora son amigos de esos… Swan ¿no? eso está bien._

_-si… nos hicimos amigos… si lo quieres llamar así, pero la verdad es que me enamoré de Charlie, el señor Swan.- dijo mi madre, con las mejillas coloradas. Carlisle le sonrió y la abrazó._

_-y yo me sentí atraído por Reneé, la esposa de Charlie, una mujer encantadora y hermosa.- agregó papá. Sonriendo complacido – Asi, que los cuatro (ya que todos nos enamoramos) decidimos divorciarnos para vivir con nuestras nuevas parejas._

_-qué!!- grité levantándome y mirando a mis padres con furia, de verdad estaban locos, como pueden pensar eso!._

_-¿Divorcio?- dijo Alice, mientras su voz se quebraba y comenzaba a llorar – Nos tendremos que separar y deberemos elegir con quien vivir! ¡No quiero!!.- comenzó a gritar y a hacer pataletas, Esme se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su pequeña hija, haciendo eso parecía un duendecito chillón._

_-No cariño, pensamos en eso, eso es una sorpresa…- la consoló mamá._

_-No crean que ya no quiero a su madre, o que ella ya no me quiere a mí. Es sólo que nos volvimos a enamorar, pero nosotros siempre seguiremos siendo buenos amigos.- agregó papá, mirandome más que nada a mí, preocupado por mi expresión._

_-y cual es la sorpresa?- Dijo simplemente Emmett, que miraba ansioso a mamá. Que no se daba cuenta de la situación?._

_-La sorpresa es que no tendrán que separarse y decidir con quien quieren vivir como dijiste tu princesita – dijo mamá sonriendo y dirigiendo lo último a Alice. –Hemos decidido vivir todos juntos en una gran casa, que ya compramos!- miró a Carlisle, al parecer habian otras cosas que explicar._

_-Los Swan tienen una hija, de tu edad, Edward. Ellos son de Forks, pero vendrán a vivir con nosotros en una casa no muy lejos de la actual, Reneé y Charlie están muy emocionados de venir a vivir aquí en Phoenix, siempre quiso vivir aquí Reneé- agregó algo nervioso, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

_No podía creer que mis padres se vieran como dos adolescentes al hablar de sus nuevas parejas, al parecer estaban muy emocionados (no quería ni siquiera pensar en la palabra 'enamorado'). Alice ya se había calmado y le preguntaba a mamá cosas como 'Tendré una hermana? Iremos de compras juntas! Y no me separaré de ustedes..' mientras que Emmett le preguntaba a su padre si en realidad era todo una orgía. Mi padre le gritó por decir esas estupideces y yo no aguanté mas y subí furioso a mi cuarto._

_Fin flash-Back._

-Asi que será este sábado, ¡mañana!?- escuché preguntar a Alice, mientras volvía a la realidad.- Por fin tendré una hermana!! E iremos todas juntas, (contando a Rosalie y a Fer) de compras!- chilló emocionada, ella y su obsesión por las compras… pero dijo. Sábado, hermana… no podía ser que…

-Qué pasa el sábado... mañana?- pregunté, mirando a mi familia con los ojos como platos.

-Que no recuerdas hermano, que llegan nuestros nuevos padres y la nueva hermana.- comentó Emmett, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y continuó cenando. Lo había olvidado por completo, y ya no lo podía ocultar, era una realidad e iba a tener que aceptarlo.

-Mañana será la cena de bienvenida, en el restaurant de siempre, Edward, espero que no lo olvides.- me advirtió mi padre, esos últimos días los dos estaban histéricos por la legada de sus 'novios'

-Está bien. He terminado, muchas gracias por la comida.- dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba mi plato en el lavadero, para luego ir a mi cuarto. _Mañana._

BPOV

-Bella, por favor no te vallas, no me dejes sola aquí… amiga por favor.- sollozaba mi amiga Marie, desde siempre habíamos sido amigas y hoy la tendría que dejar para conocer y vivir con mi nueva familia.

-lo siento Marie, pero no es mi decisión, sabes que me quedaría si dependiera de mí.- dije lo suficientemente algo para que mis padres escucharan, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, y mis padres regresaban de dejar las maletas, Jacon, Billy (el padre de Jacob) y Marie, mi mejor amiga, fueron de despedirnos.

-Deben volver, para visitarnos de vez en cuando.- les decía Billy mientras abrazaba a sus amigos, - Los extrañaremos.-

-Nosotros también Billy, y no dudes que estaremos pronto por acá.- le respondió mi padre. Yo todavía tenia a Marie llorando sobre mi pecho, y Jacob me miraba con una sonrisa triste, también me era difícil separarme de él.

-Te extrañaré Bella, si me permites, iré algún día a visitarte a ti y a tu nueva familia.- me dijo bromeando, sabia que no me gustaba el termino 'familia' a unos completos desconocidos.

.Claro, deben ir!- dije dirigiéndome a mis dos grandes amigos. –Les escribiré, a los dos! Asi que revisen siempre sus correos electrónicos.- les advertí sonriendo

-Todos los dias- dijeron al unísono, Jacob y Marie, causando la risa de los tres. No pude aguantar más y dejé escapar un par de lágrimas, que hicieron reanudar el llano de Marie y Jacob nos abrazó a las dos, haciendo un gran abrazo de grupo. Pude decir un 'los extrañaré' entre mis sollozos y me fui con mis padres, ya que nuestro vuelo saldría en unos minutos más. Estaríamos viajando toda la noche. Llegaríamos al amanecer.

El viaje fue aburrido y no dormí bien, causando sólo más mal humor en mí. No dejaba de pensar en lo que me habia dicho mi amigo electronico VanEd. Que hiciero lo que yo sintiera, y la verdad es que tenía un mar de confusiones, seguía creyendo que todo esto era una locura, pero la idea de vivir en Phoenix me tentaba mucho, y tal vez, _tal vez, _no sería tan malo tener una familia más grande. ¡_Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo!._

Me desperté tratando de recordar un extraño sueño, estaba yo, abrazada a un hermoso chico (aunque la verdad no podía ver bien su rostro) y le decía que lo amaba… que extraño. Me di cuenta que mis padres ya estaban de pié, hablando con la azafata preguntando algo, y Charle le comentaba a Reneé que me vendría a despertar.

-Ya estoy despierta papá.- le dije levantándome mientras frotaba mis ojos, todavía tenia un poco de sueño. Miré alrededor y ya no había gente en el avión, - Debemos bajarnos, ¿no?- le pregunté a mi padre y él asintió.

Bajamos los tres juntos y fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas. Nos demoramos un buen rato en encontrar un taxi vacío. Yo estaba encantada con la vista, y mi madre chillaba emocionada de vez en cuando _'Hoy cenaremos con los Cullen, hoy cenaremos con los Cullen…'_ repetía una y otra vez y papá reía nerviosamente, no lo podía creer.

Llegamos a una gran y hermosa casa, era casi una mansión. Mis padres me explicaron que era la casa que compraron con los Cullen, y esperaban vivir todos de aquí a una semana juntos. _Genial_ pensé, cada vez creía menos estúpida la mudanza a Phoenix. Entramos y mi madre y yo chillamos emocionadas. Todavía había algunas cajas, pero la mayoría de los muebles de la sala estaban en su lugar, era todo hermoso… amplio, perfecto. –Me gusta- dije simplemente, ganándome un abrazo de mis padres. – no se emocionen!-agregué, suplicando aire.

Dejamos las cosas en la primera habitación que encontramos, y nos dirigimos a conocer la ciudad, y de paso comer algo.

Así se nos pasó la tarde. Parecía un típico fin de semana con mis padres, paseando por la ciudad, pero la hora de la cena se acercaba, y mis padres cada vez estaban más nerviosos. –Será mejor que volamos, para que se arreglen.- comenté a mis padres, que miraban la hora casa segundo.

-Tú también te tienes que arreglar, conocerás a los tus nuevos padres y hermanos.- dijo mi madre, mientras llegábamos a la gran casa. La miré algo enfadada, no queria cambiarme, con mis jeans y mi polera sin mangas estaba bien, ¿no?.

Al parecer mi madre leyó mi rostro, y me miró horrorizada. –Ni loca! Iremos al mejor restauran de la ciudad! Deber ir elegante!- me chilló ,mientras buscaba en mi maleta (aunque yo estaba segura de no tener nada elegante) sacó un hermoso vestido negro, con finos tirantes, y probablemente me llegaría a la altura de las rodillas, o tal vez más arriba. – Donde sacaste eso- dije prácticamente en un susurro.

-Yo lo compré hace unos días, sabía que no tenías nada suficientemente elegante, y no querrías comprarte uno.- dijo simplemente, mientras me lo entregaba. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos, pero miré la hora y se hacia tarde. Y con lo nerviosa que estaba mi madre, decidí no discutir. Me cambié y me traté de peinar para desenredar lo más posible mí cabello, sin mucho éxito, pero estaba mucho mejor. A mi madre no se le olvidaron los zapatos, y por suerte pensó en mí, ya que eran unos con bajo taco. _Aunque sigo en peligro…_pensé mirando mis pies.

Una vez lista, bajé y me encontré con mi madre vistiendo un conjunto de blusa y falda muy lindo, y mi padre con una camisa y un pantalón de tela, estaba segura que estuvieron a punto de vestirse de etiqueta, aunque seguía pensando que mi vestido era demasiado.

-Te ves hermosa hija- dijo mi padre, mientras habría la puerta de la casa y dejaba pasar a mi madre y a mí. –Es hora- dijo ahogando un gritito. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

EPOV

-Edward!- escuché decir mi nombre, era Alice. Podía escuchar como se acercaban unos pasos a mi puerta, y abría de un portazo. – Edward- volvió a decir mi nombre. Estaba vistiendo una polera brillante y una falda algo corta, pero elegante, se veía adorable, sobretodo con su pelo alborotado. – Mamá quiere que le vayas a comprar unas baterías- dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí y trataba de arreglar mi cabello.

-Oye, déjalo así, y porqué quiere unas baterías ahora! Estamos por salir.- dije algo enojado, aunque sabia que ya no tenía elección.

-No lo sé y no reclames, ve a comprarlo ya. Ah! Y como ya estamos de salida, tendrás que irte solo después de comprar.- luego de decir eso, salio bailando de mi cuarto.

_Genial, ahora tendré que irme sólo, caminando... que bueno que no está tan lejos…_

Luego de comprar las baterías a mi madre (que seguro no las usará), me demoré unos 15 minutos en llegar al restaurant. Pregunté donde estaban sentado los Cullen, y me indicaron la mesa más apartada del local. Habían siete personas que también se dirigían a esa mesa, y pude escuchar un 'Ahí viene'. Esa era la voz de Esme.

Me acerqué rápidamente, y miré donde se encontraba mi familia con mi 'nueva familia' y mi mirada se cruzó con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate… miré ese rostro tan hermoso… era como un…

BPOV

Llegamos al Restaurant, y los Cullen aún no llegaban. 'Ya vienen, ya vienen' repetía una y otra vez mi madre a mi lado, mientras Charlie preguntaba a qué mesa nos dirigiríamos. Cuando estábamos por caminar a la mesa, escuché a alguien gritar 'Reneé' y a otra persona gritar 'Charlie' al mismo tiempo. Giré y quedé impactada a ver a las personas que se acercaban. Las personas más adultas se acercaron a mis padres y se abrazaron. Mi padre con la mujer que debería ser Esme, y mi madre con el hermoso hombre que debía ser Carlisle. _Son hermosos…_fue lo único que atiné a pesar. Todos los Cullen tenían un rostro perfecto, fino y pálido, Carlisle tenía el cabello rubio y estaba vestido elegante al igual que su esposa. Esme se veía muy maternal y hermosa, su cabello era castaño y miraba a mi padre son las mejillas sonrojadas. Los chicos que se encontraban atrás eran muy opuestos en estaturas, pero sus cabellos oscuros y sus rostros perfectos hacían ver su parentesco. El hombre era enorme, era como un luchador, aunque me lo imaginaba más como un oso… y la chica era bajita con aires de duende, se veía muy bien y su cabello corto y alborotado eran perfecto, los Cullen eran perfectos.

Luego Carlisle y Esme presentaron a sus hijos, Emmett saludó a todos con un apretón de manos, pero en cambio Alice abrazó a todo el mundo, estaba emocionada, nunca había visto a alguien con tanta energía.

-Tú debes ser Isabella-Me dijo mientras bailaba a mi lado.

-Bella- la corregí amablemente, Alice me sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza

-Oh, Bella, estoy tan feliz de tener una hermana, iremos de compras juntas, conocerás a mis amigas y amigos, cuando vayamos al instituto…- comenzó hablar rápidamente la chica, que apenas le pude entender.

-Alice, deja respirar a Bella- la regañó Esme, mirándome maternalmente. 'Si mama' dijo Alice, pero no se despegó de mí. Nos dirigimos todos juntos a la mesa, y escuché a mi madre preguntarle a Carlisle sobre Edward.. Era un lindo nombre.

-Alice, tienes otro hermano?-le pregunté a la chica, cortando su relato de cómo era su instituto, ya que yo iría al mismo.

-Si, Edward, ya debe estar por llegar.- me dijo, y luego volvió a reanudar su conversación, aunque no pude escuchar mucho.

La verdad era que no estaba tan enojada con mis padres, los Cullen de verdad no eran malas personas, eran todas mis lindas y simpáticas, aunque todavía faltaba por conocer a uno…

Cuando ya estábamos por sentarnos, escuche a Esme decir 'Ahí viene' Indicando a la puerta, giré como todos los demás y abrí mis ojos, para deleitarme con esa visión, mis mirada se cruzó con la de él y por un momento dejé de respirar, estaba viendo a un ángel, un verdadero ángel acercándose a mí, guapo, con piel perfecta, y su vestimenta lo hacía brillar. Esa camisa Blanca con unos jeans, estaba segura que si se ponía la ropa más horrible del mundo seguiría viéndose guapo, era perfecto… _un ángel_ me volví a repetir.

-Edward.-

EPOV

_Un ángel._ Esa era la única descripción que podía hacer. La chica era hermosa. Su cabello ondulado, sus ojos chocolate, su pálida piel, su cuerpo, todo era perfecto. No podía dejar de mirarla, y estaba segura que debía tener la boca abierta, rogaba por que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Edward, cariño, ella es tu hermana, Bella.- dijo Carlisle, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, para que me acercara a saludarla.

-Hola.- dije simplemente, pasando mi mano por mi cabello, no podía ser, sólo hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-Ellos son Charlie y Reneé Edward- Me dijo Esme, y se lo agradecí, corté en contacto visual con Bella y miré a sus padres, les estreché la mano y dije 'un placer'.

Nos sentamos a Cenar, yo quedé frente a Bella y no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, aunque trataba de ser lo más disimulado posible, en uno de mis intentos, atrapé a Bella mirándome, y cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó completamente. Traté de no reír, pero no me pude contener, ganándome una mirada de enfado por parte de Bella.


	3. Interrogatorio ¿Lorraine?

**Perdonenmeee!!! xD**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 3: Interrogatorio¿Lorraine?

BPOV

Miraba a Edward de vez en cuando, mientras cenábamos. Los demás estaban muy animados. Emmet y Charlie hablaban del último partido de fútbol. Alice y Reneé hablaban de la última moda y la temporada que se avecinada, preguntándose qué ropa sería más linda, y Carlisle y Esme preparaban todo para mudarse a la mansión (en verdad creo que es una mansión). Sólo Edward y yo cenábamos en silencio.

Edward me sorprendió mirándolo y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, _ay, Bella, que pensará de ti, es un estúpido, no debería reírse de mí, el también me miró… o no?_ Pensaba mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Me miró y soltó una carcajada

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó todavía riendo e indicaba mi rostro.

-Sí.- dije fríamente, pero seguía riendo. Esme, que estaba su lado, le dio un codazo.

-Bella, cariño.- dijo mirandome maternalmente.- ¿Te gustó la casa?.-

-Me encantó, es hermosa.- le respondí sonriendo, agradecida de que golpeara a su hija y que cambiara el tema. Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas volvían a su color natural.

El resto de la cena siguió sin otro incidente, sólo que Edward me miraba de vez en cuando para reírse de mí. Yo cada vez me sentía más enojada y me sonrojaba por cada cosa. "_Retiro lo que pensé, un ángel no es tan fastidioso, un defecto tenía que tener, bueno la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta…" _pensaba mientrasterminábamos de cenar, caminando a la puerta del restaurant.

-Reneé, cariño… y Charlie, ¿no les gustaría que los fuéramos a dejar en auto a 'nuestra' casa?- preguntó Carlisle, más a mi madre que a papá.

-Excelente idea Carlisle, podríamos estar un rato conversando en casa, mañana no trabajamos…- agregó Esme acercándose seductoramente a mi padre "_Ver esto es perturbador…"_ pensé desviando la mirada, pero pensé que probablemente Carlisle y Esme se quedaran en casa ¡No quiero escuchar cosas que después me causarán un trauma!..._ no quiero…_

-Bravo…- dijo mi madre sin quitar los ojos de Carlisle – Bella ¿por que no sales un rato con tus hermanos? Que te muestren la ciudad… o algo…-

-Si Bella! Mañana podemos ir de compras, llamaré a Rose y a Fer para que te conozcan, y a Jasper también, todos te quieren conocer…- comenzó a parlotear Alice, mientras jalaba mi brazo, yo sólo asentía, ya que apenas le podía entender.

-¡Mejor! ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en casa? Duermes en la habitación de Alice o Edward, los dos tienen sofá-camas ¿no?- sugirió Esme, mis padres asintieron, al parecer estaban felices, así estarían solos con sus parejas en una gran casa…

Pero por otra parte e me vino a la mente… Esme dijo que podía dormir en la habitación ¡de Edward! ¡con Edward ahí! Pero como piensan poner a dos adolescentes en unas misma habitación (pero somos hermanos)_ mentira, solos 'casi hermanos' ningún parentesco de sangre… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando!. _No voy a dormir con Edward, ¡digo, en la misma habitación!...

En mi mente me seguía debatiendo, y no me di cuenta que me estaba despidiendo de mis padre y los Cullen. Y ya estaba caminando con Emmet, Alice y Edward a su casa.

-Conocerás nuestra casa hermana.- comentó Emmet, que caminaba a mi lado con Alice, Edward iba atrás y no decía nada.

Hermana! Dormirás en mi cuarto, haremos una pijamada, sólo de chicas!.- Emmet la miró con cara de perrito abandonado.- bueno… Emmet, si tu quieres dormir con nosotras, estás invitado.- El chico nos abrazó y comenzó a decir incoherencias.

-Llevaré mi saco, y Bella, nos contarás tu historia en Forks, ¿Tenias amigas? ¿Novio?...- comenzó a parlotear, Alice me miraba interesada, al parecer las preguntas eran en serio. Miré disimuladamente hacia atrás y Edward me miraba fijamente. Me sonrojé, no quería contestar la segunda pregunta.

-bueno, ¡Dejemos las preguntas para la pijamada!- dije con falso entusiasmo, era pésima para mentir, ero al parecer eso no desanimó a mis 'hermanos', por el contrario, ahora Emmet y Alice preparaban un gran interrogatorio que tendria que responder en un par de minutos más. Sin darme cuenta, ahora caminaba junto a Edward.

-Eres una pésima actriz, tomatito.- comentó el castaño, sin mirarme.

-T-tomatito?.- pregunté extrañada, sonrojándome ante ese extraño sobrenombre.

-tomatito.- volvió a decir, ahora mirándome con una sonrisa torcida. Quedé sin aliento, sonrojando aún más. No podía ser más hermoso!

Comenzó a reír mientras indicaba mi rostro, ahora entendía el sobrenombre.

-Idiota.- dije enojada mientras aceleraba el paso, y desgraciadamente los tacos hicieron lo suyo; tropecé y esperé el golpe en el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Me di cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros del suelo, pero estaba sostenida por uso grandes y cálidos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura.

-además de ser un tomate eres latosa ¡Ni siquiera tienes tacos altos! Mira los zapatos de Alice.- se burló Edward, que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie e indicaba los Zapatos de Alice.

La chica bailoteaba de un lugar a otro, pero yo me concentré en sus pies; llevaba unos hermosos zapatos de taco-aguja, volteó y se dio cuenta que miraba sus zapatos.

-lindos no? Los compré esta semana ¡son muy cómodos!.- exclamó emocionada mientras seguía bailando. Yo tenía la boca abierta, cómo unos zapatos taco-aguja podían ser cómodos! Bueno, al parecer yo soy la del problema…

-tonta.- dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida, volví a quedar sin aliento. _"Ey Bella, ¡Te dijo tonta! No pienses que es hermosa es su sonrisa!". _Seguimos en silencio, pero de vez en cuando Edward se reía de mí por que yo tropezaba por casi todo el camino_"gracias zapatos"._

-Llegamos!-Exclamaron Emmet y Alice a la vez, tomándome de los brazos y llevándome dentro de la casa. Era una casa muy bonita, casi tan grande como la 'mansion'

-bienvenida a nuestra casa- dijo Alice bailando mientras pasaba primero, luego Emmet la siguió y al pasar Edward a mi lado, me pegó en la cabeza. No reaccioné bien y casi caigo, haciendo que _mi ángel _volviera a reír.

-¿no puedes estar un minuto sin caer? Esos zapatos son un peligro para ti.- comentó todavía riendo y ayudándome a estabilizarme.

-Eres un idiota!.- fue lo que atiné a decir ¡No podía creer que fuera tan fastidioso!. Me sonrió y pasó a mi lado entrando a la casa, y luego apareció Alice, preguntándome por qué aun no entraba.

Toda la casa era muy elegante, estaba segura que todo eso era el estilo de Esme.

EPOV

No podía dejar de sonreír, Bella se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba, aunque sólo lo hacia cuando la molestaba. Me sentía muy infantil para usar ese único método para acercarme a ella. Era como un niño…

-¿hermano! No irás a la pijamada? Interrogaremos a Bella.- dijo Emmet, subiendo por las escaleras. La idea me tentaba, pero no podía, eso era 'infantil' "_Pero Edward, ya has sido muy infantil con Bella, además descubrirás cosas sobre ella…" _

-No sé Emmet.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros, algo avergonzado por lo que pensaba, querer saber más cosas de ella... en una pijamada!.

-No te preocupes, irás quieres o no.- dijo Alice, que pasaba cerca de mí.- Debemos saber todo de nuestra hermana.- chillo Alice emocionada, mientras subía las escaleras seguida por Bella. "_qué linda…"_

BPOV

-Alice… no tengo pijama.- le dije a mi pequeña 'hermana', mientras se ponía el suyo, una polera sin mangas que tenía un beso y decía 'kiss me' color rosa, con unos pantalones también de ese color.

-¡no te preocupes por eso! Yo te presto uno.- contestó saltando de su cama y buscando en su armario.- ¡Esto! Es lindo y te quedará.- dijo mostrando un conjunto lila muy parecido al de ella, pero los pantalones tenían cuadrados y la polera decía 'I'm Pretty'.-Toma.- dijo Alice pasándome el pijama.

Me cambié y luego de unos minutos, Emmet abrió de golpe la puerta de Alice, con un saco de dormir bajo el brazo.

-Y Edward?.- preguntó Alice a su hermano, Emmet sólo le sonrió.

-Yo lo traeré, ustedes traigan cosas para comer, me dará hambre.- dijo el gran chico, mientras acomodaba el saco y luego salía de la habitación.

-Vamos-agregó Alice.

Bajamos ala cocina y sacamos unos refrescos, algunas papas y otras comidas chatarras para la noche. Cuando volvimos, estaba Edward recostado sobre el sofá-cama que debería dormir yo. Solo estaba con unos pantalones de cuadrados y una polera musculosa que decia 'I'm Sexy'. "_Claro! Si usar esa polera se nota a kilómetros que es…"_

-Bella, siéntate junto a Edward por favor.- dijo Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos e indicando al chico somnoliento.- Ey Ed, deja que Bella se siente junto a ti.- agregó lanzándole una almohada. El castaño exclamó algo incoherente y se sentó para darme espacio. Fui lentamente al lado de Edward y traté de ponerme cómoda (Una tarea algo difícil considerando al chico que tenía a mi lado _es tan lindo!)_ Edward me golpeó con la almohada que antes le había tirado Emmet (Y _a la vez es tan fastidioso!). _Le saqué la lengua enfadada y miré a Alice, que nos hacia callar.

-Es hora del interrogatorio.- dijo la chica, mientras sentía tres pares de ojos sobre mí.

EPOV

Miré disimuladamente mientras estaba recostado en el sofá-cama a Bella que entraba con Alice, traían comida. Llevaba puesto un pijama de mi hermana, yo ya lo conocía, pero en Bella se veía perfecto, todo de ella se destacaba… sus curvas…_¡Pero que estás pensando Edward!. _Escondí mi rostro para que no lo vieran sonrojado, y no le hice caso a mi hermano cuando me habló. Me tiró una almohada y yo reclamé, pero no se entendía ya que estaba boca abajo. Me senté refunfuñando, haciendo un lugar a Bella. Cuando se sentó a mi lado le pequé con la almohada, para ver que haría. Me miró enfadada y me sacó la lengua, me reí complacido.

-Es hora del interrogatorio.- dijo mi hermana, miré a Bella para ver su reacción y se sonrojó, probablemente al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella.

-¿qué sentiste cuando tus padres te contaron que se divorciarían?.- preguntó Emmet, mientras comenzaba a jugar con un balón de basketball, que sabe donde lo sacó.

Bella pareció meditarlo, tal vez para encontrar las palabras correctas. Al escuchar esas preguntas recordé mi propia reacción. Sonreí.

-Fue horrible, mis padres acababan de llegar de las vacaciones y ya al momento de entrar a la casa los vi extraños, sus sonrisas eran demasiado… falsas. Luego me dijeron 'Tenemos buenas noticias, nos vamos a divorciar. Yupi!'.- dijo Bella haciendo una voz aguda y ciertos gestos, yo reí cuando dijo 'Yupi'. Con el poco tiempo que vía a sus padres… por una parte me era difícil creerlo y por otra si. Aunque todo eso me resultaba extrañamente familiar… ¿había leído una revista que dijera algo así?...

Alice y Emmet también reían, al parecer, también se imaginaban a Charlie y a Renée haciendo esa interpretación – hubiera sido divertido que mamá y papá hubieran echo eso...- comentó Emmet tratando de controlar su risa.

-Y cómo era tu vida en Fork? Que es lo que más extrañarás?- preguntó Alice luego de que las risas cesaran.

-Todo en Forks era muy tranquilo, tenía pocos amigos, pero todos de mucha confianza. Y de hecho, a (a pesar de extrañar a toda la gente) a los que más extrañaré serán a Ángela, (la chica más simpática de mi colegio) a Marie (mi mejor amiga) y a Jacob, mi…- pero no terminó la frase. El rostro de Bella parecía meditar algo… y yo en ese momento también meditaba "_Quien era ese Jacob! Y por qué Bella lo iba a extrañar, bueno, tal vez era un amigo, su perro, o algo así! Por favor que Jacob fuera su perro!_"

-Me ahorraré otra pregunta por que creo que será interesante... te dejaremos libre por unos minutos Bella.- dijo Alice sonriendo, Bella se sonrojó al extremo y miraba sus pies, mientras los chicos preparaban otra pregunta. A mi me estaba dando mucho sueño y de vez en cuando me desconectaba de las preguntas que le hacía, no era nada interesante, eran cosas como 'cual fue tu mayor estupidez?' 'cuantas mascotas tuviste?' a quien le importaba eso!.

-Tuviste o tienes novio Bella?.- preguntó Alice. Eso si que llamó mi atención, y sin darme cuenta yo estaba recostado en el hombro de Bella "_¿Cómo llegué aquí?" _Bella miraba a los chicos sonrojada. Me levanté rápidamente, pero mis ojos me pesaban. Debía ser tarde.

Bella iba a responder, pero se demoraba mucho y Emmet jugaba con el balón, me miró sonriendo maliciosamente, y yo sabía que iba a hacer. Me lanzaría el balón aprovechando que estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. Me lanzó el balón justo cuando Bella iba a responder y en vez de caerme a mí, le cayó a ella y la dejó inconsciente.

-Bella!- chillé mientras la tomaba en brazos antes de que se golpeara. Le di un poco de aire con la mano pero al parecer estaba ida, pero no estaba seguro si escuchaba o no.

-Emmet eres un tonto!.- dijo Alice mientras se arrodillaba y se acercaba a nosotros.

-fue un accidente, era para Edward no para Bella.- se excusó mi hermano, también acercándose. –iré por hielo… por agua… o algo.- dijo rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación.

-yo iré por el maletín de papá.- agregó Alice, saliendo justo detrás de Emmet. Yo miré a Bella, parecía que estuviera durmiendo, se veía hermosa… sin darme cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de ella… estaba punto de _besarla…_

_BPOV_

Justo cando iba a responder que Jacob era mi novio (por arreglo de mis padres) pero novios al final, sentí un gran dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. 'auch' dije antes de ver todo oscuro.

Pero sólo fue por unos segundos, podía sentir las voces de las demás personas. Edward habia dicho mi nombre en el momento exacto cuando me golpeó Emmet con el balón, pero por una extraña razón aún no podía abrir los ojos. Escuché a Emmet y a Alice diciendo que iría a buscar diferentes cosas, pero Edward no dijo nada. Podía sentir a alguien cerca de mí, era mi ángel, obviamente, y no decía nada, no trataba de hacerme reaccionar, pero sentía su mirada fija en mi. Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, y podía sentir cómo me sonrojaba "_No puede ser"_.

Sentí unos tibios y suaves labios sobre los míos. ¡_Me estaba besando!_ Lo único que quería era corresponderle, pero no podía, supuestamente estaba desmayada _Oh, es un pervertido, aprovecha que estoy supuestamente indefensa para hacer lo que quiera conmigo…"_

_-_Edward, Bella ya despertó?- se escuchó a Alice desde la otra habitación, Edward se apartó rápidamente de mí y yo podía sentir mis mejillas arder _Concéntrate Bella! Tu no sabes nada, estás desmayada" _Pude sentir otra vez la mirada de Edward, y luego le respondió a su hermana

-Aún no despierta, pero creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar- Luego de decir eso, sentí como se alejaba de mí cerraba la puerta. Abrí mis ojos exageradamente y llevé mis manos a mis labios _"Imposible! Edward me había besado… pero ¿porqué?"._ Segundos después apareció Alice y me vio algo sorprendida, debe haber creído que era por el golpe, así que me explicó todo calmadamente y luego de eso nos arreglamos para dormir, pero estaba segura que no conciliaría el sueño esa noche…

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó y me preguntaba por qué tenia esa grande ojeras _"por qué será_". Bajamos a desayunar y mientras le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno (Alice era la encargada ese día de eso) me comentaba que a pesar de turnarse, casi siempre lo tenia que hacer ella, ya que sus hermanos se levantaban muy tarde.

Comenzamos a desayunar nosotras primero, y mientras le comentaba lo delicioso que le habia quedado el desayuno, sentimos la puerta abrirse.

-Shhh! Tal vez aún estén durmiendo…- se escuchó susurrar la voz de Carlisle

-Tal vez, pero no hagas tanto ruido!- le regañó Esme aún susurrando. Pasaron de puntitas, y con sus zapatos en sus manos y pasaron con unas expresiones graciosas en el rostro. Alice se aclaró la garganta y sus padres saltaron de la impresión.

-Hija! Ya estas despierta? Es domingo! Deja de madrugar!.- le dijo amablemente su madre, mientras iba a abrazarla. Carlisle hizo lo mismo y tenían unas grandes sonrisas forzadas.

Alice los miró seria, estaba segura que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo –Acaban de llegar… padres desnaturalizados! Dejan a sus hijos solos para ir a…- pero prefirió no continuar, aunque todos sabíamos en qué terminaba esa frase.

-Comprende que hace mucho que no veíamos a Renée y a Charlie.- dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros. Luego me vió que yo los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Era como ver a mis padres hablar! Ahora comprendía que todos tuvieran las mismas ideas locas. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a mí y también me abrazaron, como si fuera su otra hija. Esme me entregó una bolsa con ropa y una cartera con dinero y otros accesorios, la había enviado mi madre para que estuviera presentable en mi salida con Alice y sus amigas.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?.- pregunté confundida

-Lo comentamos ayer, y yo le dije a mamá que pidiera ropa! Oh! Iremos a comprar y luego te explicaré del colegio… mañana será tu primer día.- chilló Alice mientras terminaba de desayunar y se iba a hablar con teléfono con sus amigas para planear todo.

Terminé mi desayuno y me iba a dirigir donde estaba Alice, pero choqué con Edward.

-H-hola- tartamudeé sonrojándome, pensando en lo que pasó anoche "_Bella recuerda que tu estabas 'desmayada' sospechará si te sonrojas"_

-Hola Bella- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida._ Ahora sí quedaré inconsciente…esa sonrisa! _Quedé sin aliento, pero me recordé respirar y salí de la habitación lo más rápido posible. No quería que Edward sospechara que sabia del beso.

-Bella! Ya llamé a Fer, a Rose y Jasper, vendrán todos a conocerte y luego iremos de compras!- me dijo emocionada –Ey Ed. Adivina que prima de Jasper llegó ayer, y es para quedarse...- agregó la chica gritándole a Edward para que la escuchara.

-¡Imposible!- escuché decir a una aterciopelada voz, mientras se sentían unos extraños ruidos y aparecía Edward con una tostada en la boca -¿Lorraine!?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

"_¿Quien es Lorraine"_ Esa sonrisa de Edward no me gusta para nada…


	4. Centro comercial

**perdon (8) perdooon(8)**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Centro comercial.

**EPOV**

Escuché a mi hermana decir que llegaría una prima de Jasper y Rosalie… y es obvio que se trata de Lorraine! Hace meses que no la veía. Se había ido porque estaba aburrida de Phoenix, pero por el comentario de Alice, se debe haber aburrido de la ciudad a la que se mudó. Salí emocionando a preguntarle mis sospechas, Alice me miró sonriendo y asintió. Luego miré a Bella, que miraba con una expresión de enfado… seria, hasta parecía que estuviera celosa… ¿celosa? Sonreí. Esto podría ser divertido. La seguí mirando y recordé cuando la besé anoche, fue lindo, y ella se sonrojó, estaba despierta cuando lo hice, pero al parecer quiere dejarlo pasar…

-Edward! Prepárate que llegarán pronto… de hecho llegarán en media hora!- exclamó mi hermana saltando de su asiento y subió a las escaleras llevándose a Bella con ella, yo hice lo mismo, terminé de desayunar rápidamente y me fui a arreglar, era obvio de que si venía Lorraine a comprar yo los acompañaría. Me puse unos jeans oscuros y un chaleco verde oscuro con corte en V, no sabía por qué pero debía estar presentable… ¿no?

-Rose! Jazz, Fer y Lorraine, chicas, no las veía desde hace algún tiempo.- escuché hablar fuertemente a mi hermano y alzó aún más su voz al decir Lorraine, debía ser en mi honor. Bajé rápidamente y vi a todos. Emmet se besaba con Rose, su novia, una mujer fabulosa, con el cabello rubio y ondulado, Jazz abrasaba a Alice, que también eran novios, él era tan grande como Emmet (aunque no se le comparaba tanto a mi hermano)

Y Fer y Lorraine conversaban animosamente con Bella y ella las escuchaba atentamente, o eso aparentaba. Fer era la mejor amiga de Alice y Rose, iba en nuestro colegio, era una chica muy linda, con el pelo ondulado y con el pelo castaño claro.

Y Ahí estaba Raine (así le decía a Lorraine) y ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y sin decir nada, se alejó de las chicas y se dirigió a mi con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía la tez pálida, tenía el cabello color negro azabache y con rizos y bien largo, siempre había sido hermosa. –Edward!- gritó lanzándose sobre mí haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayéramos sobre el sofá –Te extrañe- dijo de lo más natural mientras me besaba la mejilla, siempre había sido así, tan efusiva, se parecía un poco a Alice en ese aspecto. Luego se separó de mí y nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a conversar. Miré disimuladamente y noté que Bella nos miraba con una expresión seria, tal vez creía que éramos novios o algo así…

**BPOV**

_Porqué está tan emocionado con esa Lorraine! Había hablado un poco con ella, pero no mencionó nada de Edward, como que eran novios o algo así… era simpática, pero solamente cuando estaba un kilómetro de distancia de MI Edward… esperen, dije MI EDWARD??_

Los veía hablar animadamente, y casi ni escuchaba lo que Fer me decía, a pesar de no prestarle atención ella era muy simpática y me había caído bien.

-Bella… me estás escuchando?- preguntó amablemente Fer siguiendo mi vista y luego miró a Edward y a Lorraine. Ella se apartaba distraídamente su cabello de la cara, y Edward le apartó un mechón poniéndolo detrás de su oreja _AHHHHH Que suerte tiene!_.

-Te gusta Edward??.- me preguntó sonriendo la castaña. Yo me sonrojé al máximo, y le dije rápidamente que no.

-Claro.- dijo aún sonriendo, no me había creído nada.- Pero... qué mal que él sea mío.- dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Había escuchado bien? A Fer le gustaba Edward??

-Te gusta.-

-Y a quien no!.-

-P-pero…

-no te preocupes, es como… 'un amor platónico'.-

-claro…

Volví a mirar a la pareja y ellos estaban levantándose del sillón cuando Alice le preguntó a Lorraine.

-Ya tienes a un afortunado??.- ¿que quiso decir Alice con eso…?

-claro que no, nadie se compara a Edward.- respondió la chica riendo

-Hablando en serio, de verdad no tienes novio? Todos los hombres babean por ti y tú no te decides.- le insistió Alice.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, aún no me decido… pero lo más probable es que ya haya encontrado a un candidato…- luego miró a Edward y le sonrió. Le estaba dando una indirecta?. Edward le sonrió y rodeó su brazo por el hombro de la chica

-nos vamos?.-

-Claro.- dijo Alice entusiasmada y agarró el brazo de su novio, todos iban en pareja menos Fer y yo. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Edward y a Lorraine, "_ah!! Porqué estaban tan cerca! Por qué la abrazaba, por qué ella le habla en el oído… por qué él se ríe de lo que dice." _Estaba tan enfadada mirando a la 'parejita' que ni me percaté que Fer me hablaba.

-No deberías preocuparte, ellos nunca estuvieron ni estarán juntos.- me dijo Fer, volviendo a mirar en la dirección que yo lo hacía.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?.- ya no había caso ocultarle lo obvio (aunque esperaba que nadie más se diera cuenta de que estaba loca por él)

Fer me miró satisfecha por no ocultar que me gustaba y respondió –Por que nunca han estado juntos, pero sí han sido amigos desde siempre… aunque una vez-

-Llegamos!.- Chilló Alice corriendo al centro comercial y Jasper la seguía más relajado. Todos seguimos a Jasper (ya que Alice se perdió en la primera tienda)

-Después seguimos conversando.- dijo Fer guiñándome un ojo y luego comentó algo de '50 de descuento?. Adiós' y se perdió en otra tienda. Yo me quedé sola, y miré a todos lados para no encontrar a nadie. Me sentí perdida. "_ay no"_.

-¿Bella que haces sola?- escuché a una aterciopelada voz, giré y Edward me miraba con el seño fruncido.. algo ¿preocupado?

-Fer se fue.- dije como una niña pequeña indicando a la tienda que decía 'Todo a 50 de descuento'

-Te entiendo, Raine también me dejó por esa tienda.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida, "_Bella eres patética, no dejes de respirar cada vez que sonría así" _

-Tu y Lorraine son buenos amigos… ¿cierto?.- pregunté tímidamente, pero la verdad es que quería saber, ellos se llevaban 'muy' bien.

-Si, amigos desde siempre, cuando éramos pequeños fuimos vecinos, siempre jugábamos juntos, todos, y nosotros especialmente entablamos una gran amistad… se puede decir que ella es mi mejor amiga...bueno… si ella, creo que es mi mejor amiga- respondió mi Edward, pero las últimas palabras fueron… raras. Tenía otra mejor amiga?.

-Ella se había ido hace unos meses, pero volvió, aunque no me debo ilusionar, siempre hace lo mismo, se va, vuelve…- agregó riendo _"Bella, recuerda, respira… uno, dos, respira!!"_

_-_¿Por qué tu no fuiste a comprar?.- me preguntó curioso. Recordé las sesiones de compras que era obligada a ir para acompañar a mi madre, me estremecí.

-Odio comprar ropa! Mi madre me obligaba… y bueno, no, simplemente no me gusta… pero tal vez me compre otra cosa.- dije mirando una tienda de accesorios, como adornos, géneros, aretes… todo se veía muy lindo.

-Pues vamos.- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al lugar que había mirado. Yo estaba sonrojada al máximo y al entrar a la tienda una vendedora nos empezó a ofrecer cosas –Tenemos unos hermosos collares que pueden ser grabados con los nombres de ustedes e intercambiarlos, todas las parejas lo hacen…- comenzó a decir la chica.

-No gracias, no somos pareja.- dijo Edward y se alejó de la vendedora, aunque al parece a ella se le veía más feliz por enterarse que él no tenia novia. Yo solté su mano y comencé a caminar sola mirando las cosas. Era tonto pero me sentí mal que Edward negara que estuviéramos juntos "_Pero es verdad, no están juntos!_" Necesito aniquilar esta voz de mi cabeza. Seguí caminando y Edward me seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Comencé a mirar una hermosa cajita musical, tenía muchos adornos y se notaba muy antiguo y valioso. Miré el precio, ¡y casi grito! Era muy caro. Pero no por eso no lo abrí y la melodía era hermosa, parecía casi una nana.

-Es lindo.- comentó Edward, lo miré asintiendo, ya había pensando que no volvería a escuchar su voz. – Piensas comprarlo? Así adorna tu nuevo cuarto.-

-Es muy caro, no me alcanza.-

-Yo lo pago.-

-no te preocupes, no es necesario.-

-Pero de verdad…-

-Edward, de verdad, no importa.- le corté. La verdad es que no sabía porqué lo traté así, pero sentía sentirse superior al decir que él lo podía pagar. Luego de eso no me volvió a hablar hasta que me decidí en un adorno de un hermoso ángel con el cabello color bronce y ojos verdes "_que coincidencia…". _Y compré unos géneros de color lila para que mi madre hiciera algo 'creativo'.

Cuando salimos de la tienda pude ver a Alice chillando y dirigiéndose a otra tienda y Jasper lleno de bolsas siguiéndola, pobre, debe quererla mucho.

-Jazz sí que está enamorado.- Comentó Edward mientras caminábamos a la tienda donde pudimos ver a Fer peleando con otra chica para conseguir un vestido

-Edward Anthony!.- escuché decir a una voz cantarina y apareció Lorraine con muchas bolsas y se las pasó a Edward – Estoy cansada de tener tantas bolsas, mira como tengo mis brazos, un poco de ayuda no me viene mal cariño, ¿no te importa?.- le preguntó la chica, aunque sin esperar respuesta ya se iba camino a otra tienda – Espero que no pierdas nada!!.-

Nos sentamos en una banca y Edward acomodó las bolsas y suspiró. Yo lo miré alzando una ceja. Por el comentario que había hecho hace unos minutos daba a entender que sólo una persona bien enamorada haría algo así.

-Es mi amiga…- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, algo sonrojado. Sonreí tristemente, ¿por qué se sonrojaría sin no es porque está enamorado de Lorraine?...

**EPOV**

-Cariño… quien es BellHum?.- me preguntó en el oído Raine mientras caminábamos al centro comercial, me reí nerviosamente.

-Estuviste revisando mi correo! ¿no sabes que esas cosas son privadas?...- me comencé a excusar haciéndome el enfadado.

-No cambies el tema, eso no importa ahora, sólo te diré que se nota que te gusta, como también se nota que te interesa Bella.- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ¡_Como sabe todo!_

-Te odio-

-Mentira, me amas porque soy genial.-

-Soy tan obvio.-

-No, es sólo porque te conozco demasiado, es linda-

-¿Quién?-

-Las dos, BellHum habla muy bien, tienen temas interesantes… si la conocieras es obvio que se casarían, son tan… ag!.-

-Qué quieres decir con eso.-

-Que se ve muy perfecto.-

-Pero sólo hablamos por mail.-

-Da igual, ahora Bella… no la mires tanto cariño, que ya se dará cuenta Alice (sabes por qué solo la menciono a ella) y ahí sabrán todos los demás.-

Miré hacia atrás disimuladamente y Bella hablaba con Fer, qué bueno que ya se llevara bien con alguien.

-Llegamos!.- escuché a mi hermana chillar mientras veía cómo desaparecía y Jazz la seguía. Pobre, ni yo la aguantaba cuando íbamos de compras.

Todos se fueron separando, inclusive yo, ya que Rain a mi lado se dirigió a una tienda que decía 50 de descuento –La tentación es muy grande, y mira galán! Que tu chica está sola, ve y habla con ella.- dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla y corría ala tienda.

Me acerqué a Bella y conversamos un poco, hasta que le prestó atención a una tienda

Pues vamos.- le dije simplemente mientras le tomaba la mano, estaba algo sonrojado, lo podía sentir, pero no quería soltarme de ella. Entramos a la tienda y una vendedora nos comenzó a explicar de unas cadenas con nombres intercambiados… debió haber creído que éramos pareja porque estábamos de la mano. Parecía loca tratando de vendernos algo.

-No somos pareja.- la corté para que nos dejara de molestar, y entramos más a la tienda. Luego de eso Bella se separó de mi, me puse algo triste ya que quería sentirme más cerca de ella. La seguí por todo su camino de ver las cosas y paró cuando vio una cajita musical con una tierna melodía.

-Parece una nana.- comentó mi ángel, y era verdad, la melodía aprecia una nana. Ví el precio y era algo caro, pero quería regalárselo a Bella.

-Piensas comprarlo? Adornará tu cuarto.- le comenté esperando escuchar lo que yo quería

-Es muy caro, no me alcanza.-

Bingo, ahora yo se lo regalaría, sonreí satisfecho.- yo lo pago.-

-no te preocupes, no es necesario.-

-Pero de verdad…- le comencé a insistir pero me cortó, de verdad estaba decepcionado, quería hacerle ese regalo. Luego se compró unos géneros un tierno adorno de un ángel. Mientras ella pagaba yo fui a comprar la cajita musical. Ya vería la ocasión para regalárselo.

Me reuní con Bella (al parecer ella ni se percató que me perdí por unos segundos) y cuando salimos de la tienda vi a mi hermana chillar entrando a una tienda y Jazz tras ella.

-Pobre, si que debe estar enamorado.- comenté, y luego de eso escuché a una voz muy conocida diciendo mi nombre completo "_Que querrá ahora, nunca me dice así si no quiere algo"._

-estoy cansada de tener tantas bolsas, mira como tengo mis brazos, un poco de ayuda no me viene mal cariño, ¿no te importa?.- me preguntó mi amiga, aunque sin esperar respuesta iba camino a otra tienda.- Espero que no pierdas nada!.-

No tuve ni tiempo de excusarme así que tuve que aceptar y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca. Suspiré frustrado. Luego miré a Bella y ella me miraba con las cejas levantadas, tal vez aún recordaba el comentario a Jazz.

-Es mi amiga.- me excusé encogiéndome de hombros y sonrojándome, hubiera aceptado encantado si se hubiera tratado de ella… pero ni loco le decía eso. Me miró algo triste… tal vez estaba triste porque cree que lo hice por amor a Raine? _"No sueñes…"_

Estuvimos por un par de minutos en silencio y miré donde se encontraba Lorraine comprando. Ella me estaba mirando por la ventana y me hacia gestos como 'Habla con ella idiota!' o 'Abrazala, dile que tiene algo en el ojo!' solté una risita estúpida a las ocurrencias de mi amiga, solo ella me podía dar esos consejos. Instantes después apreció Alice con Jazz como burro de carga y Rose con una posición parecida, Emmet tenía un millón de bolsas y cajas.

-Y esas bolsas?.- preguntó Rosalie mirando las bolsas –Bella también usas a Edward, ¡bien echo!.-

-No son mías, son de Lorraine.- dijo fríamente Bella, la miré confundido, parecía enojada.

-Ah, eso no es novedad ni entretenido, deja de hacer todo lo que Rain te dice!.- me regañó Rosaile siempre con sus comentarios! Me volví a encoger de hombros para no contestar. Luego de que todos nos reuniéramos salimos del centro comercial. Emmet y yo íbamos reclamando por llevar bolsas que no eran de nosotros, sólo Jasper se ahorraba sus comentarios.

-no reclames por que se te puede caer algo!.- me dijo Lorraine riéndose de mi- Por qué no hablaste con ella cuando estaban sentados! Era tu oportunidad!! Así hubiera visto sus reacciones y gestos.- me susurró apartándonos de los demás chicos.

-De qué hablas.-

-De Bella!! Porqué no hablaste con ella tonto.-

-Mmmm.. no lo sé.-

-si lo hubieras hecho hubiera visto si le gustas o no.-

-Lo sabrías si solamente le hablo?.- le pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro, hay gestos que nosotras las chicas hacemos cuando nos gusta alguien, como jugar con nuestro cabello, o no parar de mirar a los ojos... coquetear! Si coquetea contigo es porque le interesas.-

-no sé...-

-confía en mí.- Sentenció en el momento que llegábamos a casa.

Lorraine entró junto con mi hermana saltando por todos lados, pero la diferencia es que Raine comenzó a cantar. Le encantaba hacer eso, por una parte era como para llamar la atención, le gustaba que todos supieran de lo bien que cantaba.

_-That's how much I love you (Esto es lo mucho que te amo)  
That's how much I need you (Esto es lo mucho que te necesito)_

Se acercó a mí cantando, alzando las cejas. Los dos, y la mayoría de mi familia conocíamos bien esa canción, el año pasado Raine me obligó a cantarla para navidad. Todo el mundo sabía los dotes de Lorraine( ya que ella se encargaba de que todos lo supieran) pero me mis dotes… sólo esa vez en navidad, todos quedaron impresionados, y ahora estaba seguro que no podría evitar cantar con Lorraine, o si no me mataría…

**BPOV**

Llegamos a casa y Lorraine con Alice entraron saltando al hogar de los Cullen, sólo que cuando estuvimos adentro, la pelinegra comenzó a cantar miando a Edward y acercándose a él. Yo conocía esa canción, era una de mis favoritas, pero esa canción necesitaba de una pareja de cantantes… no será que?...

-_And I cant stand you (Y no puedo recistirme a ti)  
Must everything you do ( Casi todo lo que haces)  
make me wanna smile (Me hace sonreir)  
Can I not like you for awhile? __(No...) (No puedo ser como tú un raro?)_

Siguió cantando la chica, haciéndole gestos a Emmet para que comenzara a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción, Lorraine cantaba excelente, y no paraba de mirar a Edward, incentivándolo a cantar

-Cariño es tu turno…- le recordó sonriéndole maliciosamente, al parecer mi ángel no tenía opción.

_-You wont let me (Pero tu no me dejas)  
You upset me girl (Tú me desconciertas nena)  
then you kiss my lips (Cuando tu besas mis labios)  
All of a sudden I forget (Todo de repente lo olvido)  
(that I was upset) (Cuando me desconcertado)  
Can't remember what you did. (No puedo recorder lo que hiciste)_

Comenzó a cantar una aterciopelada voz, cantaba excelente! Un verdadero canto de ángeles, me imaginé a mi y a Edward cantando esa canción... pero era imposible, primero: pánico escénico! Y segundo: nadie nunca deberá saber de mis dotes de cantante… Ahora volvió a cantar Raine.

_-But I hate it... (Pero lo odio)  
You know exactly what to do (tú sabes exactamente qué hacer)  
So that I cant stay mad at you (Así que no puedo estar enojado contigo)  
For too long, that's wrong (Por mucho tiempo, es incorrecto)_

Sabia que ahora era el turno de Edward pero una voz desde la otra habitación interrumpió el concierto personal.

-¿Lorraine?- se escuchó decir a una maternal voz, entrando a la sala. Edward le sonrió agradecido a su madre y se fue a sentar rápidamente, mientras que Lorraine corría a abrazar a Esme. Aunque seguía embobada recordando la hermosa voz de Edward.

-Esme! Hace cuanto no nos vemos! Estás hermosa…- le comentó amablemente la chica. Luego apareció Carlisle y pasó algo parecido a lo que hizo con Edward. Se lanzó sobre él y Carlisle casi se cae.

-Sigues tan impulsiva…-

-Lo siento.-

-Llegaste hace poco?.-

-Ayer en la noche, pero no se preocupen, que estoy un poco enterada de algo que pasó…- dijo Lorraine sonriéndole pícaramente a los Cullen, luego indicó a Jasper y a Rosalie y éstos se encogieron de hombros. – Aunque no lo sé todo, me deben contar con detalles!, bueno, no mejor… no muchos detalles.- dijo rápidamente mientras Carlisle y Esme se sonrojaban un poco.

* * *

**Espero que hayan aclarado un poco de sus dudas sobre lorraine para la gente nuevita, y que no se hayan sorprendido con los dotes de cantantes por parte de Edward.. y el secretito de Bella... creen que tendrá que cantar alguna vez? **


	5. Mudanza

**Perdoooon(8) ah! y como ya saben estos personajes geniales no soy mios son de stephie la que se le ocurrio crear twilight y es una genio por hacer eso xD jajaj me pertenecen lorraine, Fer y Marie.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Mudanza

-Básicamente… eso fue lo que pasó y cómo tomamos la decisión de intercambiar parejas…- terminó de hablar Carlisle mientras miraba a Renée y Charlie y Esme estaban abrazados. Estábamos todos (si todos, Fer, Raine, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo, con nuestros padres) escuchando su historia en Hawai. Renée me miraba y me hacia un gesto extraño, probablemente debería estar con la boca abierta! Quien preguntó que quería saber todo eso que contaron! _Lorraine…_

-Que romántico!.- exclamó la Raine mientras volvía a lanzarse sobre Carlisle, al parecer felicitándolo.- Es muy hermosa su historia, además, hicieron una buena elección, Renée y Charlie con muy guapos.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Mi padre se sonrojó y mi madre se rió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, no te presentamos!.- exclamó Esme mientras indicaba a Lorraine.- Lorraine es hija de Ausgust Taylor, el empresario. Siempre hemos sido amigos y ahora su hija es amiga de nuestros hijos. Desde siempre han convivido juntos.- aclaró sonriendo.

-El empresario Taylor?.- preguntó asombrado mi padre, sonrojándose aún más… esperen… yo lo he escuchado… no es el jefe de papá!?.

-Charlie, es verdad. Tú eres un empleado de una de sus empresas, cuando vivían en Forks cierto?.-

-así es.-

-Ahora trabajas en la de aquí en Phoenix.-

-sí, pero unos puestos más abajo. Forks era mucho más pequeño que acá…-

-No te preocupes Charlie, si estás unos puestos más debajo de tu antiguo cargo… estoy segura que pronto volverás a subir.- le cortó Lorraine sonriéndole amablemente, al parecer esa chica tenía el mundo en sus manos, lo que acababa de decir era una afirmación.

-bueno, es hora de almorzar. Y chicos, mientras ustedes fueron al centro comercial, nosotros estuvimos empacando sus cosas para cambiarnos hoy mismo a nuestra nueva casa.- dijo Esme mientras le levantaba a ver el almuerzo junto con Renée.

-Qué! Entraron a mi cuarto?.- dijo Edward dando un grito, era extraño verlo así de alterado. Lorraine se rió de él y le dio un empujoncito para que se calmara, y luego de que hiciera eso mi ángel no volvió a decir nada más.

-No te preocupes, aún no he entrado a tu cuarto, el de nosotros y el de Alice está completamente empacado, el de Emmet y el tuyo faltan, por favor luego háganlo ustedes, esperamos que estemos hoy cenando en la nueva casa- dijo calmadamente el señor Cullen, mientras recibía su plato de comida. Instantes después nadie hablaba para cenar, de vez en cuando Fer hablaba con Alice de algunas cosas del colegio y Jasper y Emmet comentaban la lucha libre, Rose sólo comía tranquilamente y Lorraine hablaba con Edward.

Terminamos de Almorzar y mis padres me dijeron que nos teníamos que ir ya que los Cullen estarían ocupados empacando todo y nosotros debíamos desempacar lo nuestro. Mi madre se vió complacida al ver los géneros que compré para ella, para que estuviera entretenida.

-Haré unas cortinas para tu nueva habitación Bella, quedarán hermosas.-

-Gracias mamá.-

Nos despedimos de los Cullen, los Hale y las chicas y nos dirigimos a 'la mansión'. No nos demoramos mucho y yo me fui directamente a mi nuevo cuarto a desempacar. Todo mi cuarto de una tonalidad lila, muy lindo. Le pedí ayuda a papá para mover el armario, la cama y los muebles a mi gusto, y que quedara bien proporcionado, ya que esa habitación era casi el doble de la que tenía en Forks, hasta tenía baño propio. Luego comencé a hacer la cama. Después puse mi ropa en el armario y al final comencé a decorar a habitación. Puse unos posters de mis actores favoritos (Jonhy Deep, Daniel Radcliffe, Robert Pattinson, entre otros.) y de mis cantantes favoritos. Algunos adornos que mi amiga Marie había hecho a mano para mí y algunas fotos de todos mis amigos de Forks, la que más me gustaba la puse a mi cabecera, que salía Ángela, Marie, Jacob, Seth, Sam y Emily, a pesar de haberlo pasado bien estos días los extrañaba mucho, "_cuando termine con mi habitación los llamaré"._

-Cariño, teléfono! Es Marie.- me llamó mi madre desde el primer piso, al parecer ya no sería necesario llamarla. Bajé rápidamente y le quité el celular de las manos a mi madre diciéndole un rápido gracias y me llevé el aparato a mi oído.

-¿Hola? Marie.- pregunté emocionada.-

_-Hola amiga ingrata 'Los llamaré, no se preocupen'_.- imitó mi voz, fastidiada, que sentimental era!

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada, acabo de desempacar y ordenar mi cuarto.- me excusé

_-Si claro, tu cuarto, y nosotros llorando por tu partida (bueno, solo yo, pero todo querían llorar!). Pero bueno, cuéntame sobre tu nueva familia_!.- me preguntó cambiando su voz a una de emoción.

-La verdad no me los esperaba tan simpáticos y amables, aunque hay una excepción.- dije recordando a Edward, a pesar que las últimas horas había estado más amable,se había comportado muy mal conmigo.

-_No te quedes callada y cuéntame absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles, y pobre que se te olvide decirme algo!.- _me amenazó mi amiga. Así que comencé a relatarle toda la historia, desde que llegamos, a la cena (omitiendo que casi dejo de respirar al ver a Edward) aunque sí le conté del golpe con el balón de básquet, pero no le conté del beso… no estaba segura de decirle…

_-ahh!! Y tu hermanito Edward es lindo?.- _me pregunto ahogando un grito, habia comentado que los Cullen eran extremadamente guapos, y los describí a todos, menos a Edward.

-Bueno… él…- no sabia como empezar, ¡Qué le digo!_ 'Verás Marie, Edward es un ángel en persona, su piel lisa, pálida y perfecta, sus ojos verde esmeraldas cautivadores, su cabello bronce… y sus labios.. oh que labios!' .- _EdWard es… lindo, muy lindo, al igual que todos.-

-_Genial, tengo un presentimiento con él, me debes enviar una foto o algo, de todos! Y tu otro hermano tambien! Y todos los chicos que conozcas!.-_

-Trataré, pero Emmet, ya tiene novia…-

_-Entonces Edward… ¿o también tiene novia?.-_

-No lo sé…-

_-que mal… pero dime como es todo allá- Oye, yo estoy hablando con ella, espera tu turno.-_ comenzó a reclamar mi amiga por l otro lado del teléfono escuchándose su voz cerca y otras veces lejos 'Dejame hablar con mi 'novia' escuché decir a alguien… esa voz… Y ese tono al decir novia. Me reí.

-Maria, quiero hablar con mi 'novio'.- dije usando el mismo tono que él al decir esa palabra.

_-hola amor_.- dijo Jacob riendo, yo también me reí, usaba ese tono ya que María sabia que sólo nos queríamos como amigos, pero todo Forks estaba convencido de que nos amábamos y éramos la mejor pareja adolescente del pueblo.

-Cariño cuanto te extrañé.- dije fingiendo alivio de escuchar su voz, aunque por una parte era verdad, estaba feliz de escuchar su voz. Mi padre pasó por la sala y me miró y yo le hice un gesto de 'hablo con Jacob'. Al parecer me entendió y me dejó sola para hablar con mi 'novio'. – Has sobrevivido sin mi?.-

-_He tratado, no me ha ido tan mal... así que luego me tendrás que dar una recompensa por haberme portado tan bien estas par de horas sin ti.-_ dijo en un tono meloso que me hizo reír, no hablaría así si es que estuviera bromeando y hubieran más personas aparte de Marie.

-Quien mas está? O sólo bromeas conmigo?.-

Jacob soltó una carcajada.- _Lo digo porque de verdad te extraño…mi amor- _dijo en un tono inocente.

-Está tu padre ahí?.-

_-Que comes que adivinas! Exacto._-

-jajaja, cuando estamos solos nunca me tratas así.- dije aparentando un todo de tristeza.

_-Lo siento amor, para la próxima no haré que te sientas así, te besaré mucho, es una promesa.-_

-la espero.-

-_No lo dudes_.-

Me reí ante nuestra 'promesa' y luego de eso me contó esos dos días en Forks sin mí, luego yo le conté un poco de lo que hice en Phoenix (al igual que Marie omitiendo lo deslumbrante que era Edward). No me había dado cuenta que ya llevábamos horas hablando con Marie y Jacob, y nisiquiera me percaté cuando llegaron los Cullen.

-Bella ven a ayudar a los Cullen.- dijo mi padre, mientras entraba un par de cajas. Detrás de el venían todos los Cullen. Alice se acercó a mi saltando y sentándose a mi lado, en ese instante estaban entrando Emmet y Edward.

-Lo siento, debo ayudar a mi familia que acaba de llegar…- le dije a Jacob.

-_Qué! Llegaron tus hermanitos?.-_ escuché a la voz de mi amiga gritar.

-Hablas con tus amigos?.- me preguntó Alice, al parecer podía escuchar las voces de mis amigos aunque no lo tuviera en alta voz.- quiero hablar con ellos!.- dijo emocionada quitándome el celular y poniendo el alta voz.

-_Bella?_.- se escuchó la voz varonil por toda la sala. Mi padre sonrió y gritó –Hola hijo!.-

-_Pusiste en alta voz!.-_ chilló emocionada mi amiga_.- hola señor y señora Swan si están ahí, y hola a la nueva familia de Bella, sobretodo a sus hermanos_ - comenzó a decir Marie.

-Marie!.- la corté chillando avergonzada, Carlisle y Esme sonrieron y dijeron 'un placer' al unísono.

-hola amiga de Bella.- gritó Emmet, aunque estaba segura de que si hablaba como lo hacía normalmente lo hubieran escuchado igual.

-_AAAHHH!_!...- gritó Marie mientras su voz se perdía. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y luego mi amigo habló.

-Quién _fue? Marie casi se desmaya, está hiperventilando en el sofá!.-_ me regañó Jacob pero su voz delataba que estaba divertido.

-lo siento cariño, era mi nuevo hermanito.- dijo sin pensarlo. Alice me miró abriendo sus ojos con una gran sonrisa y Emmet me había gestos extraños. Edward (que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba ahí) miraba el teléfono como si lo quisiera destruir.

-_Genial, me cayó bien. Cuando quiera deshacerme de Marie sólo te llamaré y me pasas a tu hermano, de acuerdo?.-_

-está bien.- dije riendo.-

_-Lo siento Bella, me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a papá_.- me dijo Jacob, con algo de tristeza.

-Yo también debo ayudar acá, te llamaré.-

-_Te extraño_!.- dijo poniendo ese ridículo tono meloso otra vez, luego rió.

-Yo también.- dije riendo.

-Te llamaré en la noche.- agregué.

_-estaré atento. Un beso._

-Otro para ti.-

Luego de eso se escuchó una serie de reiterados 'pi, pi, pi', ya había colgado. Dejé el celular a un lado y cuando giré todos los Cullen me miraban sonrientes, excepto Edward.

**EPOV**

_Maldita sea, Jacob no es su perro, es su novio!! No me importa, ahora no está y una relación a distancia nunca funciona… si, nunca. _Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba la fastidiosa voz de ese Jacob cuando llegamos a la nueva casa. Tuve la suerte de que mamá no empacara las cosas de mi cuarto, o si no hubiera descubierto mi gran colección de historietas de misterio y fantasía escondidas por diferentes lugares de mi habitación.

Luego nos fuimos todos con nuestros autos, llevando nuestras cosas y otro camión aparte de mudanza.

Bella salió junto a Alice y comenzaron a sacar la mesa de centro, las dos eran muy frágiles, y no quería que les pasara nada… pero estaba tan fastidiado por ese Jacob, pero no me quería acercar a Bella porque o si no me delataría.

-Edward ven a ayudar a tus hermanitas!.- chilló Alice mientras se agachaba cada vez más quedando prácticamente bajo la mesa.

.A ustedes se le ocurre bajas estas cosas, será mejor que vayas a ordenar tu cuarto.- le dije a Alice, para que se perdiera por un momento, luego inevitablemente me giré a Bella y le sonreí. – Sé que mi hermana es bajita y delgada, pero solo fingía un poco, ¿De verdad tú no puedes con esta mesa?.- me burlé de Bella y antes de levantar la meza le di un pequeño golpe con mi mano.- Lo siento, debilucha.- dije riendo.

-Idiota!.- me dijo simplemente empujándome, volví a reír mientras la miraba alejarse al porche de mi hermana y ayudaba a sacar las cajas que ella traía. Tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se veía completamente adorable.

-Eddie! Ven a ayudarme con los muebles!!.- me gritó Emmet que se encontraba dentro del camión de mudanza, aunque él podía solo con la mayoría lo ayudé a sacar todo. Entramos las cosas y o dejábamos según las indicaciones de mi madre y Renée. Luego de cambiar cinco veces un estante, la mesa de centro y los sofás, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decoración y nos dieron el permiso de ir a ordenas nuestras habitaciones.

Subí corriendo junto a Emmet, para poder elegir una habitación a mi agrado. Cuando entré a la más cercana, entré a un 'paraíso lila'. Probablemente era la habitación de Bella, quien más ya tendría lista su habitación? Alice no tenía un gusto tan… lila.

-Que haces en mi habitación Cullen?.- escuché decir a una bella voz. Me giré sonriéndole a mi ángel.

-Estaba una habitación para mí.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida, habitual en mí. Pareció que dejó de respirar por un instante _que raro…_ pero luego volvió a respirar y me dijo que obviamente esa pieza estaba ocupada.

-Ya me di cuenta, pero por qué no me acompañas y me ayudas con mi nueva habitación?.- le pregunté inocentemente, no creía que se negaría a ayudar a su 'hermano'.

Bella pareció meditarlo un poco, y como no pudo encontrar excusas, aceptó. Me acompañó a buscar las cajas de mi auto y quedó impresionada con mi Volvo.

-Te gusta?.- le pegunté.

-Es genial, es…- pero no terminó la frase.

-Es que?.- le insistí mientras comenzaba a sacar las cajas y le pasaba una a Bella. Al parecer le pesaba y decidí pasarle la más liviana, para que no se cansara. – Te traje para que me ayudaras con las cajas, y al final tendré que llevar todo yo! eres una debilucha!.- dije burlándome de ella.

-Tonto.- dijo simplemente mientras entraba a casa y subía a las habitaciones. La seguí sonriendo y luego junto a Bella encontré una habitación de mi agrado. Me ayudó a desempacar me las arreglé para que no viera mi gran colección de revistas. Aunque estuvo a punto de verlas.

-que tienes en esa caja?.- preguntó curiosa al ver que escondía una caja y se acercaba.

-Ehhh… mi ropa interior.- _Idiota! Como se te ocurre decirle que tienes ropa interior en la caja!!_" pero al parecer había funcionado ya que se sonrojó (al igual que yo) y luego se alejó sin decir nada para ayudar con otras cosas. Me ayudó a poner algunos posters de mis cantantes y modelos favoritas. Luego hizo mi cama mientras yo ordenaba mi ropa y sacaba mi uniforme del colegio para luego dejarlo listo para mañana.

Bella miró extrañada mi uniforme, y vio la insignia que tenía las letras IJA. –Que es eso?.-

-Mi uniforme.-

-Para que?-

-Para el instituto, claro.-

-Usan uniforme!!- me gritó exaltada.

-Claro.- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, de hecho lo era para mi.

-Yo no tengo uno, y voy al mismo que el tuyo… creo.. es ese…-

-Instituto santa Juana de Arco.- le recordé.

-sí, ese… porque tienen uniforme.-

-porque la mayoría de los institutos de excelencia y prestigio usan un uniforme.-

-yo no usaba uniforme en forks.- se defendió.

-Pues entonces me ahorraré los comentarios.- dije evitando reír, ya que mi comentario dejaba en claro que los institutos que no usaban uniforme no eran de prestigio.

**BPOV**

_Pero como usan uniforme y yo no lo sé! Mañana empiezo mis clases y nadie me dice nada. Además, Edward insinuándome que en el colegio que iba no era suficientemente bueno, y ahora lo más probable es que tendría que soportar a chicos igual que Edward en el 'Instituto Santa Juana de Arco' lo bueno era que tenia el nombre de mujer, y alguien grande como la genial historia de Juana de arco…_

-Estúpido, sigue ordenando tú solo tu estúpida pieza.- le dije mientras salía de su habitación y escuchaba como se reía de mí cuando salía. Luego me dirigí al cuarto de Alice. Golpeé y me encontré a la pequeña chica dandole los últimos retoques a su habitación.

-Hola Bella.- me dijo simplemente mientras miraba su pared, al parecer se estaba debatiendo en qué lugar seria más apropiado poner la foto de su novio Jasper. –Donde quedará mejor Bella? En la cabecera de mi cama o en la mueble junto a ella.-

-En el mueble, asi cada vez que te despiertes Jasper te sonreirá.- le dije riendo.

-Tienes razón, genial.- aceptó mientras ponia la foto en el mueble.- y para que vienes?.-

-Es verdad que su instituto usa uniforme?.-

-Pues claro!.-

-y yo no lo tengo!.-

-No seas tontita, nosotros lo compramos por ti hace unos dias.- ,e respondió riendo.

-en serio? Y como es?.-

-lindo.- dijo tomándome de la mano y bajando las escaleras donde de encontraban nuestros padres. –Mamá, donde está el uniforme de Bella?.-

-Yo voy por ella, Bella, lo dejaré en tu habitación en unos minutos.- dijo Esme amablemente.

-Gracias.- contesté más tranquila. Luego subí con Alice a su habitación. –Te quedo linda.-

-Gracias. Quieres ver el uniforme?.- me preguntó mientras sacaba el suyo. Era muy parecido al que sacó Edward. Era una chaqueta con las iniciales del instituto color celeste, una corbata color azul marino y una falta también de color azul marino.

-Es muy linda.- dime acercándome más al uniforme. En verdad era lindo.

-Lo sé! Y a ti te quedará genial.- comentó Alice dando pequeños saltitos. –Y dime, ¿Qué peinado usarás mañana?.-

-Peinado?...-

-Claro!! Es tu primer día! Tienes que tener un hermoso peinado y lindo maquillaje…- comenzó a decir emocionada.- Mejor! Yo te arreglaré para que no t preocupes de nada!.-

La miré con los ojos como platos. Esto no m olía nada bien… y después de verla cuando fue a comprar… me dan miedo sus sugerencias…

-No lo se… creo que yo veré eso después.- le dije tratando de sonar convencida.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.-

-claro.- Me despedí de mi 'hermana' y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y seria mejor descansar mucho para el largo día que se venía. Cuando entré a mi habitación había un uniforme idéntico al de Alice en mi cama y en la mesita que estaba a un lado había unos panes con un jugo _"Es cierto, no habíamos cenado por estar tan ocupados con la mudanza de los Cullen"_ hasta ese comento no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía y devoré los panes y me tomé todo el jugo. Luego bajé la bandeja y le di las buenas noches a mi padre y a Carlisle y Esme. Luego subí para acostarme y dormirme al instante, esa noche soñé con Edward…


	6. Primer dia de Instituto Juana de Arco

Capitulo 6: Primer dia del Instituto Juana de Arco.

**EPOV**

Ring! Ring!

Apagué el despertador murmurando incoherencias, el día anterior había sido pesado y mover todos esos mubles al gusto de mi madre y Renée estaban haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo. Me levanté de mi cama y me fui directo a mi baño "_Genial, tengo baño en mi habitación." _Me duché y me lavé el cabello, como lo hacia todos los días. Salí de mi habitación y mi hermano Emmet se encontraba ahí solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-que haces semi-desnudo en mi cuarto!.- le dije enfadado, soportarlo hasta unos minutos de despertarme era demasiado.

-No tengo baño en mi habitación y Alice tampoco, está usando el de abajo, al parecer somos los únicos sin uno.- dijo Emmet haciendo pucheros.

-Mala elección por tu parte hermano… y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Me tienes que prestar el tuyo. Sabes que Alice se demora por lo menos media hora en el baño.-

-Tú también te demoras ese tiempo, y no quiero tener que esperar…-

-No seas malo Eddie!.-

-No me llames Eddie!.- repliqué enojado, odiaba que me dijeran Eddie.

-No te vuelvo a decir Eddie si me prestas tu baño.-

-está bien.-

-Gracias Eddie.- dijo mientras entraba rápidamente al baño y cerraba con seguro. Suspiré ¿Cómo me pude creer la promesa de Emmet?. Me vestí con el uniforme y bajé a tomar desayuno. Cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación escuché a mi hermano comenzar a cantar 'sex bom' con su suave voz.

Me topé a Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella también ya estaba lista y vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Se veía muy linda, pareciera como si el uniforme estuviera hecho para ella.

-Buenos días Bella.-

-Buenos días Edward.- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y al parecer miraba mi uniforme.

-sé que me veo bien con el uniforme Bella.- le dije riendo y me gané una cara de enfado pero aun así estaba más sonrojada, volví a reír más fuerte y nos fuimos juntos a la cocina para desayunar. No me volvió a dirigir la palabra mientras desayunábamos. Nuestros padres ya se encontraban allí terminando de comer.

-Te llamó Jacob anoche?.- preguntó Charlie a su hija. ¡Como se le ocurre preguntarle eso cuando estoy yo presente! Sigue siendo un perro para mí. _Chucho…_

-En realidad no lo sé, me quedé profundamente dormida…- dijo distraídamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular y lo miraba.- Ups, 7 veces… ya terminé de desayunar, estaba todo delicioso!.- dijo mientras marcaba un número rápidamente y antes de salir de la cocina dijo 'Lo siento Jacob, me quedé dormida…'.

-Yo también terminé, muchas gracias por la comida.- dije educadamente mientras le sonreía a todos y salía de la cocina. Pasé por la sala y volví a escuchar a Bella. No pude soportar la curiosidad, y me quede a escuchar _Tal vez pelearán…_

-En verdad lo siento…- dijo Bella tratando de poner una voz suplicante. – mi amor, no se enoje!.- dijo poniendo una voz melosa… "_oh! Ese chucho… si algún día lo conozco juro que"- _Sí, adiós Billy…- _¿quien es Billy?_

-Jacob Black!, por qué pusiste el altavoz, sabes que odio hablar asi, y sobre todo cuando está tu padre… nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso…y no me digas que lo sientes si te estás riendo!... si sigues así terminamos._- bingo, si, perrito ahora me caes bien, hazla enojar di las palabras mágicas Bella… - _¿Ah si? Pues entonces terminamos!...-_ sí, voy a bailar de lo feliz que estoy!, ahora por fin podré_…- no me lo recuerdes Jake… seria tan fácil decirte eso… pero nuestros padres no lo permitirían. Aunque para la próxima haré que terminemos públicamente para que no tengan opción. Si, yo también te quiero, un beso y saluda a Marie. Adiós.-

_Pero que demonios fue eso! ¿Terminó con el perro o no? entonces por qué le dijo 'te quiero'… no entiendo nada."_ Subí al cuarto rápidamente para que Bella no se diera cuenta que escuché su conversación con el chucho… pero seguía sin entender. Aunque seria difícil para mí averiguarlo… tomé mi bolso con un par de libros (ya que todas mis cosas las tenía en el casillero del instituto) y bajé nuevamente a la sala.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida. Me senté a su lado y la observé por unos segundos.

-Que!.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Nada, te veías… linda.- le dije simplemente, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. – Tienes todos tus libros y cuadernos!?.- le pregunté para que no se le olvidara nada.

-Es cierto!.- dijo levantándose del sofá y subió a su habitación. Miré el reloj, eran las 7:25 a.m. Aún estábamos a tiempo. Alice y Emmet bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar.

-Por favor no se demoren.- les dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan. En ese momento mis padres y los Swan salían de la cocina e iban a buscar sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

-Adiós hijos!.- dijeron los cuatro al unísono mientras salían todos (Charlie con mi madre y papá con Renée)

-Adiós padres!- gritaron Alice y Emmet desde la cocina, yo solo les sonreí y dije 'tengan un buen día'.

-Adiós Bella!- volvieron a gritar los cuatro más fuerte para que mi bella pudiera escuchar, en ese momento ella justo iba bajando con una mochila.

-Adiós a todos, suerte.- les dijo sonriendo. Luego mis hermanos salieron de la cocina, ya listos para partir.

-bueno, nosotros también estamos listos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde, ni que Bella llegue tarde en su primer día.- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y caminaba a la salida, esperando que mis hermanos me siguieran.

-Odia llegar tarde.- escuché comentar a mi hermana a Bella…

**BPOV**

Me sonrojé un poco al escucharlo decir que no quería que llegara tarde en mi primer día, me dio un poco de apoyo escuchar eso, ya que estaba algo nerviosa por ser 'la nueva'.

-Odia llegar tarde.- me explicó Alice cuando caminaba a mi lado y todo el apoyo que creí que me estaba dando Edward se vino abajo _"sólo quiere llegar a la hora… genial_."-Oh Bella, no tuve tiempo de poder hacerte un hermoso peinado…-

-Cállate Alice, vamos.- dijo Edward mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y entraba a él.

–Bella, tú vienes conmigo.- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Yo…- dije mirando a Alice, pensando que me iría con ella. Me sonrió y se dirigió a su auto, mientras Emmet hacía lo mismo, así que no tenia otra opción que irme con él. Entré al auto y él cerró la puerta, luego rodeó el auto para entrar.

-¿Nerviosa?- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa torcida. _"Ya hablamos de esto Bella… respira!"._

-No.- dije casi sin aliento, pero a causa de haber olvidado respirar. –Bueno, solo un poco.-

-Ya veo… pero no temas que yo estaré contigo.- dijo dándome otras se sus sonrisas haciendo que me sonrojara al máximo.- Hicimos que estuvieras en todas mis clases, me tendrás que ver absolutamente todos los días.-

Sonreí instintivamente… todas las clases viendo el hermoso rostro de Edward… me volví a sonrojar de sólo pensarlo y mi ángel soltó una carcajada.

-Ya deja de estar nerviosa, si quieres te puedo enseñar todo el colegio o algo así… para que no te sientas mal…- dijo desordenando mi cabello mientras arrancaba el auto y pasaba rápidamente a Alice y Emmet. Puso un CD, era de música clásica. La verdad es que no era mi música preferida, pero me relajaba mucho escuchar esa música.

-Es genial.- comenté sinceramente

-Te gusta? La mayoría de las personas lo encuentra aburrido.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no… pero bueno, yo soy algo diferente a 'la mayoría'… así que no tomes en cuenta mi comentario.- Podría decirse que yo era algo 'rara' en algunos aspectos, aparte de ser tan patoza.

-Eres… especial.- dijo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. ¿Pero ese comentario lo hacia de buena o de mala forma?

-A que te refieres con especial?.-

-Ya llegamos!.- anunció mientras entrábamos a un gran estacionamiento, Alice y Emmet aún no llegaban ya que no podía ver sus discretos autos. Edward bajó del auto y antes de que yo reaccionara a abrir la puerta el ya estaba a mi lado extendiéndome su mano para salir. La tomé sonrojándome un poco y miré todos los autos que se encontraban allí, y pude entender un poco las palabras de Edward. Todo el mundo allí tenía dinero, y el Volvo de Edward era solo uno más.

Se rió de mí al pasarme mi mochila con los cuadernos, tal vez tenía la boca abierta de ver esos autos, Porches, Mercedes, y muchos autos más adornaban ese gran y elegante estacionamiento. Caminamos para llegar a la entrada de unos grandes edificios, de 4 pisos cada uno, y en total eran 5 (desde la entrada se veían cinco).

-Ese edificio es para los más pequeños, allá para la primaria… y ese Edificio es el nuestro. Más al norte está la piscina y un poco más lejos está el gimnasio. ¡Ah! Y hacia allá.- dijo indicando a nuestra derecha.- Está nuestra 'sala de eventos', ahí se hacen las graduaciones y cualquier baile que se le ocurra al consejo estudiantil (y no faltan).- dijo sonriendo mientras me indicaba donde deberíamos ir. Yo estaba con la boca abierta. Una sala de eventos!?Piscina!? Donde me vine a meter!.

Ibamos caminando juntos por un gran patio (en realidad parecía un jardín) y luego tuvimos que pasar por los pasillos. Recorrimos un par de canchas y llegamos al edificio que me indicó Edward cuando recién habíamos entrado. Ya había mucha gente y todos me miraban y luego miraban a Edward, para luego cuchichear.

-Edward, ¿porqué no están mirando todos?...- pregunté sonrojándome y acercándome un poco más a él, algo nerviosa. Pero eso solo hizo que hubiera más cuchicheos.

-Bueno… tal vez…- comenzó a decir mi ángel también algo nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por una hermosa chica que se acercaba corriendo e él y chilló '¡Eddie!'. Era una rubia preciosa, (pero no tanto como Rosalie) tenía el cabello largo y liso y lo tenía suelto, su uniforme se acomodaba perfectamente a ella y tenía un pequeño bolso en sus manos. Cuando estaba cerca de nosotros me hizo a un lado con un empujón y luego le lanzó sobre Edward, de una forma parecida a lo que hizo Lorraine.-Tanya…- Dijo Edward mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a la chica y luego me miraba a mí algo nervioso.

"_Esa maldita ofrecida! Lanzarse como si nada a los brazos de MI EDWARD! Debería haberla hecho caer, a ver si se le sale esa maldita sonrisa de su cara… pero. ¡Que estoy diciendo! Pareciera que estoy celosa, Ja! Celosa yo… imposible, de ese pedazo de hombre… ah!! Estoy celosa" _Mis manos llegaron a mi cabeza instintivamente para tratar de quitar esa molesta voz en mi mente que me explicaba lo obvio. Pero aún así no lo quería saber. Edward me miró algo confuso ante mi extraña reacción y por fin pudo quitarse a la ofrecida de sus brazos.

-Odio que me digas Eddie.- le dijo a la chica mientras se acercaba a mí para que siguiéramos caminado.- Tienes que ir donde la secretaria para que te de tu horario, yo te ayudaré estarás conmigo.- me recordó sonriendo, yo también le sonreí.

-Edie.. Edward.- comenzó a decir la chica acercándose a nosotros y luego quedó frente a frente conmigo, me miraba amenazadoramente y luego miraba a Edward .- Cariño, no me presentaste a tu… amiga.- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, y luego rió con satisfacción_. "Esa ofrecida cree que soy mejor que yo!! Bueno, es más alta… mas linda…su cabello es genial y… no Bella, es una ofrecida!". _La chica miró a Edward y como él no decía nada estiró su mano para que yo la estrechara.-Soy Tanya Denali, La novia de Edward… es, interesante conocerte.- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

A pesar de sentirme algo triste por la noticia y Edward nisiquiera me lo contó, le estreché la mano y la miré indiferente.- Isabella Swan, y no puedo decir lo mismo hacia ti.- agregué sobre el último comentario que hizo ella, por mi nunca se me hubiera cruzado en frente.

-Porqué se conocen?.- preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a mí-

-Eso no te importa.- la cortó Edward tomándome del brazo para caminar, pero ella nos impidió el paso .- Deja de Jugar Tanya!!.-

-Te dejo pasar si me besas.- dijo sonriendo "_Ay no, eso si que no_!!" Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Luego hablamos.- le dijo mientras me sacaba rápidamente de ahí. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en el camino hasta llegar donde la secretaria. Era una chica de unos 25 años, muy linda, que cuando vio a Edward entrar sonrió automáticamente.

-En que le puedo servir Sr. Cullen.- "_Eso tenia doble sentido?"_

-Hola Caroline, solamente acompaño a la señorita Isabella Swan a buscar su horario.- dijo sonriéndole e indicándome. Yo solo le sonreí algo avergonzada. La chica me sonrió educadamente y luego se perdió de vista para buscar una carpeta.

-Este es tu horario, aquí están los clubes que te puedes unir, aquí están todas las fechas relevantes del mes.- me explicó amablemente mientras me entregaba la carpeta.

-Gracias.- dije mientras recibía torpemente la carpeta. Edward y yo nos despedimos de la secretaria y miré el mapa del edificio.

-Bella no necesitas verlo, yo estoy contigo.- dijo Edward rodeando sus ojos.

-lo sé, pero tengo que aprender.-

-Lo harás en la casa!.-

-Que pesado estás, ver a tu noviecita no te sirvió de mucho, deberías estar de mejor humor.- le solté fastidiada mientras me alejaba rápidamente para no delatarme más, pero obviamente mis pies no me ayudaron de mucho. Cerré los ojos instintivamente para esperar el fuerte golpe del piso pero no llegó. Edward me había atrapado, otra vez.

-Mira, Tanya y yo…- comenzó a decir Edward pero alguien gritó nuestros nombres.

-Bella, Edward!.- apareció Lorraine saliendo de una sala y lanzandose estaba vez hacia mi.- Bella te ves tan linda con el uniforme, pero si tuvieras un mejor peinado (no digo que te ves mal, te ves hermosa) pero para la próxima llamaré a Alice y le enviaré por correo el peinado perfecto para ti.- dijo emocionada mientras giraba a mi alrededor para 'inspeccionar' como me quedaba mi uniforme – Pareciera que estuviera hecho para ti.- dijo aplaudiendo alegremente.- Hola cariño.- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Raine, vamos. Llegaremos tarde.-anunció Edward. Raine caminaba delicadamente a mi lado, hasta sus pasos eran hermosos y todos los chicos la miraban al pasar… aunque pareciera que también me miraba a mi _"Estás imaginando". _

-Bella, estas causando sensación, todos los chicos te miran (bueno a mi tambien., obviamente, volver luego de estos meses…) pero si! Les debes gustar con el uniforme, en verdad te ves…-

-Llegamos, Bella, si quieres te sientas a mi lado… o cerca de Raine.- dijo Edward amablemente. Pero su rostro se veía algo tenso.

-Está bien, me sentaré donde sea.- dije calmadamente mientras era guiada por Edward. Luego de dejar la mochila dos chicos se me acercaron.

-Hola, mi nombre es Anthony, es un placer estar en la misma clase con tan bella dama…- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella. Me sonrojé al máximo, sin poder hablar, el otro chico sonrió y tambien tomó mi mano para besarla.

-Yo me llamo Daniel, también es un placer compartir esta clase contigo… Isabella Swan, cierto?.- dijo mirándome… ¿seductoramente?.

-Chicos, muchas presentaciones por hoy, el profesor ya llegó, fuera.- les dijo Edward haciendo un gesto con la mano y luego me indicó que me sentara. Se veía enojado. Ví como Raine se sentaba al otro lado de Edward y se acercaba a él. Luego le susurró algo que no le pude escuchar.

-Buenos dias chicos, hoy, como ya se habrán dado cuenta vuelve a integrarse su compañera Lorraine Taylor, es un gusto volver a hacerle clases señorita.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Raine.

Lorraine le levantó del asiento mientras la presentaban y saludaba y lanzaba besos al aire como si fuera una miss universo.

-También es un gusto estar en sus clases profesor Constantine.- dijo Lorraine educadamente y volvió a lanzar un beso, haciendo que los chicos de la sala le silbaran. Luego se sentó.

-Y también tenemos una nueva compañera, por favor, señorita Isabella venga a presentarse para que sus compañeros la conozcan.- _"Que!! Estaba loco!? No quería presentarme frente a estos… ricachones buen mozos!"_ –Acérquese.- insistió el profesor.

Miré pidiendo auxilio a Edward, él solo se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Lorraine, ella sonrió divertida y habló – Profesor, tal vez se pueda sentir mal! Es su primer día, porqué no deja que se presente desde el mismo haciendo? Como lo hice yo…- sugirió educadamente Lorraine mirando con una gran sonrisa al profesor Constantine.

-Está bien, desde el asiento Isabella, pero levantese por favor.-

-Gracias, dije mientras me levantaba. – Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella.- dije rápidamente nerviosa ente tantas miradas en mí.- Vengo de Forks…- dije, sin encontrar algo más que decir.

-En que trabaja tu padre?.- escuché una voz lejana preguntar "_Y eso que importa?"._ Vi a Edward tensarse un poco y se movía nerviosamente en su asiento.

-Es empleado de las empresas Taylor's Company.- dije- automáticamente comenzaron algunos cuchicheos por todo el salón. 'Basta' escuché decir a Edward.

-Tiene un puesto importante.- dijo Raine, asintiendo rápidamente, también se veía algo nerviosa.

-Pero bajó unos puestos, comparados alos que tenía en forks.- agregué. Edward me miró con los ojos como platos e hizo un gesto para que me sentara, no discutí con él y me senté rápidamente. Habían demasiado cuchicheos por el salón y todos me miraban de una forma extraña.

-Gracias señorita Swan. Bueno, empezaremos con la clase. Estamos viendo el Plan de Redacción de los textos…-

Eso fue todo lo que escuché del profesor, esa materia la sabia un poco, pero al parecer estaban más avanzados acá comparados con Forks. Miraba de vez en cuando a Edward y me ayudaba un poco, explicándome, pero siempre decía 'Te lo explico en casa'.

La clase de Ingles pasño rápido como la de biología historia y Calculo (mentira, cálculo se me hizo eterno! Además ese profesor me hizo presentarme otra vez y los cuchicheos volvieron al comentar el trabajo de mi padre, era extraño) cuando le preguntaba a Edward sobre eso él evitaba responderme.

La mayoría de las clases también la teníamos con Lorraine, excepto Historia. Luego llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos al a cafetería. Era un lugar enorme y habían muchas cocineras y cocineros (no mas de 30 años) que atendían a los alumnos. Los platos eran como de un gran banquete, aunque yo me decidí por un platillo sencillo. Haciendo que la mayoría me mirara extrañado.

-Rápido Bella.- dijo Edward mientras sacaba su comida. Comenzamos a mirar al rededo y no podiamos ver a nuestros hermanos.

-Aqui hermanitos!! Bella, Edward!.- escuchamos a una conocida voz, llamandonos más adelante.

Extrañamente todo (si, absolutamente toda la cafetería) se quedó en silencio y nos miró a Edward y a mí. Luego comenzaron a cuchichear y escuché a unos comentar ¿Hermanos?.

-Edward…- comencé a decir completamente nerviosa, y estaba segura que me había sonrojado al máximo.

-Ey, tomatito. No pasa nada.- me contestó Edward, haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa y enojada. Escuchamos que alguien (una voz ya conocida) exclamó.

-Edward Anthony! ¿Cómo que esa…- dijo volviendo a mirarme de pies a cabeza.-Chica.. es tu hermana?¿Es verdad?.- a pesar de ser tan arrogante, parecía que sus preguntas eran esperanzadas _"Ja! Esa ofrecida prefiere tenerme de la hermana que de enemiga, ya veremos!"_

-Tanya…eso no te- comenzó a decir Edward, pero fue todo por…

-Claro que no somos hermanos de sangre Denali! Pero le decimos así porque vivimos juntos.- le respondió Alice mientras comía y Emmet asentía energéticamente. Los cuchicheos volvieron al instante y pude escuchar a alguien decir 'Los Cullen viviendo con una plebeya…'

-Por que el me dijo plebeya!.- le dije en el oído a Edward, mientras caminábamos a la mesa de nuestros hermanos, allí ya se encontraban Jasper, Rose, Fer, Lorraine y nuestros 'hermanitos'. Mi ángel, al escucharme comentar eso, solo gruñó y no dijo nada coherente.

-Hola Bella! ¿Cómo re fue en tu primer dia?.- me saludó Fer energéticamente.

-bien, gracias… aunque. Saben porque alguien me llamó plebeya?.- repentinamente toda la mesa se quedó en un incómodo silencio, luego de unos instantes Jasper decidió hablar.

-Bella… bueno. Primero debes saber, que en este Instituto se encuentran los hijos de políticos, empresarios famosos, estrellas de música. Entre otros… gente 'reconocida e importante'.- me comenzó a explicar. Edward comenzó a gruñir.

-Gente adinerada, gente rica.- resumí mientras los demás asentían.

- Son palabras estúpidas de los chicos, ya que al nacer con todas estas comodidades se sientes superiores, y los demás (según la mayoría) pasan a ser el pueblo, la plebe… los plebeyos.- continuó Lorraine mostrando algo de fastidio. Al parecer no le gustaba ese tema al igual que los demás.- Sabes el concepto de plebeyos no?.- "Cree que soy tonta!!"

-Claro.-

-bueno, tu padre no es empresario, por lo menos no es dueño de su propia empresa, solamente es un 'obrero más'.-

-mi padre no es un obrero!.- le corregí a Lorraine.

-Pero para los demás! (por lo menos para los alumnos de este instituto) si lo es! Y tú eres la hija de un obrero, una plebeya.-

-son unos malditos discriminadores y cla…- comencé a decir mientras me comenzaba a levantar lentamente (la verdad no sabia porqué) pero Edward me detuvo haciendo que me sentara fuertemente.

-Lo sé Bella, y entiendo lo que sientes, pero por favor cálmate, luego pasará. Vives con nosotros, pronto serás de nuestra familia.- me consoló. Extrañamente nuestra relación había cambiado un poco, ya nos comunicábamos mejor y no era tan fastidioso… hasta podríamos ser… amigos.

-Está bien.- le dije mientras me movía nerviosamente, avergonzada.- Ya terminé de comer.- anuncié, a pesar de haber comido la mitad. Pero nadie dijo nada y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la proxima clase.

Nos despedimos de todos y Edward, Raine y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra proxima clase.

-Que clase toca ahora?.-

-Física.-

Hice una mueca. La verdad es que no se me daba muy bien eso, a pesar de tener buenas notas, prefería mil veces ingles y historia, y también música. Me encantaba tocar la guitarra y el piano… ¿Cuándo tendría la clase de música? Luego lo iba a revisar…

La clase de Física fue aburrida, la profesora Quicley no me hizo presentar a los alumnos, y me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aunque ya estaba segura de que la mayoría ya me conocía. La clase terminó y luego de echar un vistazo al horario me di cuenta que esa era la última clase. "Genial, llegaré y llamaré a Marie y a Jacob… o mejor los lamo saliendo de clases…"

-Bella.- me llamó Edward, se veia algo ansioso y nervioso.

-que pasa?.-

-Yo estoy en un club… y es a esta hora… entonces, no quiero que te vayas sola, porque ni Emmet ni Alice ni nadie que conozcas sale aún de sus actividades… entonces pensé que podrías dar un paseo con Lorraine por el instituto mientras termina el Club.-

-Genial.. está bien si a Raine no le molesta. Cuando dura tu club?.-

-dos horas y media.-

-wow… está bien… cuando conozca todo podré irme sola.- dije sonriendo

-Gracias.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida. _"Oh por Dios… hiperventilación!! Nooo Marie, has sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo"._

-Estas bien?.-

-Si…- dije con un hilo de voz, luego me compuse y Salí con Lorraine para recorrer el lugar…

**EPOV**

"_Malditos ricachones (sin contarme a mi, obviamente). Como se les ocurre decirle así a mi Bella!! 'Bella la plebeya…' si escucho a alguien más decirle así lo golpeo hasta la muerte. Y esos chicos! Anthony y Daniel, saludándola, como si fuera su nuevo juguete y lo quieren probar! Pero no volverán a acercarse a ella nunca más! Se veía tan linda con el uniforme…"_

-Edward! Cariñito!.- _"Oh no!... Tanya otra vez"_ no se cuando me la podré quitar de encima, le he dicho de todas las formas posibles que quiero terminar con ella. De hecho ni siquiera hemos empezado a ser novios! Cuando creyó eso!

-Tanya, deja de decirme cariño.. te he dicho millones de veces que.- pero me cortó dandome un beso en los labios. Traté de quitármela suavemente para no hacerle daño.

-No digas nada amor, es solo un… lapsus, luego se te pasará y volveremos a ser felices.- dijo la rubia. Pero de verdad estaba algo loca! Como no entiende que no me gusta.

-no es ningún lapsus ni nada de lo que tu dijiste, de verdad no me gustas.. ya hora voy al club así que no me retrases.-

-Hoy me toca estar contigo amor, no quiero que otras ofrecidas anden rondando a tu alrededor.-

-Como quieras, adios.-

-Te amo!.-

-Como quieras.- no quería ser molesto con ella, pero me estaba hartando! No entendía con nada!. Caminé hasta llegar a la 2da sala de música. Siempre estaba vacía así que la usábamos para el club. Entré y me encontré a mis hermanos, a los novios de ellos, a Fer. A Tyler, Mike y a Eric. Todos estaban ayudando con los preparativos de ese dia en el club.

-Por fin llegaste Edward, Alice nos tiene locos!.- dijo Mike acercándose a mi haciéndose la víctima con una singular escena

-Es verdad, controla a tu hermana, a Emmet solo le importa hacerle cosas… (que mejor ni las nombro) a Rosalie detrás de las cortinas!.- agregó Tyler haciendo la misma escena que Mike. Si no fueran tan diferentes físicamente serian gemelos. Hacen lo mismo, hablan igual, terminan las frases del otro… hacen todo juntos!

-lo siento chicos, si Alice empezó con algo… no hay quien la detenga, y lo saben!- les dije riendo, mientras ellos se arrastraban dramáticamente por el suelo.

-Dejen de jugar y vengan a ayudarme!.- chilló mi hermana que estaba sobre una silla y Jasper estaba abajo mirándola algo preocupado, se estaba moviendo mucho.

-Y Bella?.- preguntó Fer que se acercaba a mí y me abrasaba.

-Está paseando con Raine.-

-Porqué no la trajiste?.-

-…- No sabía que responderle… la verdad es que no quería que estuviera cerca de tantos hombres con las hormonas como locos cuando venían al club por las chicas. Mi familia y Fer eran bien protegida por los chicos (sobretodo mis hermanas que sus novios no le quitaban los ojos de encima) pero si alguno se le ocurría hablar con Bella seria más difícil para mí quitarle a los babosos…

-Deja de jugar Edward y empieza a salir con Bella.- me dijo Fer en el oído. _"no puede ser! Como se dio cuenta esta niña! ¿le habrá dicho a Alice?"_

_-_Pero que cosas dices!.-

-No soy tonta edward, y los otros aún no se dan cuenta porque no son tan observadores, además yo tengo que estar atenta a mi competencia.- dijo sacando la lengua tiernamente. Le sonreí.

-Eres muy inteligente, y me encantas, de verdad. Pero ya sabes lo que siento, asi que perdoname.- le dije sinceramente. Fer me encantaba, pero no la veía más que como otra hermana más.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta escucharte decir eso! Repitelo!.- dijo emocionada. Me reí divertido.

-Me encantas!.-

-Te quiero!.-

-yo Tambien. Ahora ayudemos a Alice o Jasper se volverá loco tratando de detenerla.

-Está bien.- Luego de ayudar a alice con el adorno del lugar, nos preparamos para abrir el Club de anfitriones del Instituto Juana de Arco.

**BPOV**

Creo que ya conozco todo el colegio.- le dije a Raine, cuando estamos sentadas al borde de a piscina del instituto.

-tienes razón. Además tengo ganas de cantar, y aun quedan dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empiece el club de coro.- dijo Raine suspirando.

-Estas en el coro?.-

-Claro.-

-Genial.-

-Tu sabes cantar?.-

-No… osea…- comencé a decir nerviosamente, no queria que supiera que cantaba bien. Me daba vergüenza cantar en publico. – Cual es el club de Edward?.- le pregunté cambiando el tema.

-Oh, eso no se puede explicar con palabras! Debes verlo por ti misma!.- exclamó la chica mientras me tomaba de la mano para dirigirnos dentro del edificio. Llegamos a una sala donde decía 2da sala de música.

-no que íbamos a ver el club de Edward?...- le dije a Raine. Ella solo me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la sala. Todo adentro estaba iluminado y por unos momentos no pude ver a las personas que estaban dentro, pero luego escuché algo.

-Bienvenidos al club de anfitriones!.- escuché decir a una enegéica voz… muy familiar. Cuando pude ver mejor mis ojos probablemente salieron de sus orbitas, y estaba con la boca abierta. Emmet estaba sentado en una gran silla siendo rodeados por más chicos, Edward estaba a su derecha y a su lado estaban Alice y Fer. En el lado izquierdo habían tres chicos que no conocía. El primer tenia lentes y tenia un cuaderno en su mano, los segundos tenían una pose parecida y me miraban divertidos. Y bajo Emmet (sentado en el suelo) Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados, Rose a la derecha de Emmet y Jasper a su izquierda.

-C-club de anfitriones?.- atiné a decir, viendo la gran sonrisa de mi hermano mayor…


	7. Club de anfitriones ¡Eres un idiota!

**perdooon! (8)! y si no es mucha la molestia, me gustria que dejaran algunos reviews para saber si leen mi historia u.u! XD!**

**saludoooos!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap 7:Club de anfitriones ¡Eres un idiota!

-club de anfitriones?.- "_Pero que demonios es esto..¡oh! Edward en esa pose se ve tan sexy…Bella! No pienses en eso ahora!"_

-Hermanita! No sabia que querrías nuestros servicios, por último los pides en casa… pero bueno, haré una pequeña introducción!.- gritó Emmet.- Por favor. Presentación!.-

-¡Si mi señor!.- gritaron los chicos que se parecían e hicieron que los demás hicieran una sola fila. Emmet se hizo a un lado para presentar a todos. Lorraine a mi lado estaba tratando de esconder su risa, pero le era imposible.

-Las damas primero. (Bella, si las eliges sospecharé de ti! Pero es tu decisión)_.- "Que quiso decir con eso!"_.- Rosalie Hale, la elegante. Una chica con clase que encanta a cualquiera con su belleza.- sin darme cuenta, a nuestro alrededor habían muchos chicos y chicas que aplaudían a los miembros del club, emocionados.- Alice Cullen, la diablilla. Nunca te aburrirás estando con ella. Su belleza singular es adorable.- Alice saludó energéticamente a su publico ganándose mas aplausos por parte de los chicos.- Fer Dolphine, la traviesa. Su forma de ser atrapa a los hombres!.- algunos chicos tenían carteles que decían 'Fer, te amamos!'.- Ahora viene la presentación de los chicos.- un prolongado grito de las chicas que estaban a nuestro alrededor hizo que Emmet dejara de hablar.- Por favor chicas…- los gritos acabaron.- Gracias. Ahora, por favor un aplauso a Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton, los diablos. Su sarcasmo, superioridad y humor singular cautivan a las chicas_.- "A mi no me cautivarían para nada… malditos ricos…"._- Eric Yorkie, el indiferente. Su elegancia y arrogancia hacen querer cambiar su forma de ser. Está esperando a su chica ideal.- hubieron más gritos por parte de las chicas y algunas gritaban 'Yo soy tu chica Eric'.- Jasper Hale, el emotivo. Su termura y sensibilidad derriten a todas las chicas que estén a su alrededor, comprendiendolas y ayudándolas, aparte de ser increíblemente lindo (es de familia). Ahora, Edward Cullen.- hubieron más gritos _"ofrecidas!".- _Es el chico sexy.- _"Oh! Eso es tan obvio, ni siquiera hay que pensarlo! Hubieran buscado un nombre más original…"_.- su porte, discreción y sensualidad cautiva a las chicas con solo una sonrisa.- Edward sonrió torcidamente al escuchar el comentario de su hermano, causando varios gritos y suspiros por el lugar y causándome a mí una hiperventilación _"Bella, deberíamos hacer sesiones para controlas esto… respira!" _

_-_Y por último.- dijo Tyler

-Pero no por eso menos importante…- le continuó Mike.

-nuestro King!.- dijo Alice saltando.

-El presidente del club.- dijeron Edward y Eric a la vez "_Uh! Edward el sexy!"_

_-_Emmet Cullen.- concluyo rosalie, Luego todas las chicas chillaron el nombre de Emmet.

-Ahora, por favor, los chicos vean las citas con la señorita Dolphine.- comenzó a decir Eric, mientras se acercaba a los alumnos y Fer lo seguía con un notebook en sus manos revisando algo.- Las chicas revisarán sus citas conmigo, por aquí por favor.- dijo educadamente el chico mientras sacaba su propio notebook.

-jajajaja! Hace tanto no los veía hacer eso!!.- dijo raine entre risas, sujetándose su estómago.- Me encantan las ocurrencias de Emmet.- concluyó, un poco más tranquila.- Te gusto Bella? Fue una presentación especialmente para ti.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Fue… fue extraño, pero... bueno, creo.- dije todavía en shock .- Y que hacen Fer y… Eric.-

-Están viendo la programación de las citas. Este es el club de anfitriones, que se encargan de… satisfacer a los chicos y las chicas teniendo citas con los 'chicos más lindos' y chicas también.- me respondió sonriendo .- si quieres una cita debes registrarlo en su pagina web.

-tienen pagina web!.-

-Claro, todos los club del instituto tienen una, pero la de los anfitriones y las de deportes son las más vistas.- me informó la chica.- acompáñame, como no puedes tener citas, vendrás conmigo a cantar!.-

-Pero qué dices! Yo no puedo cantar en público!.- repliqué mostrando mi pánico.

-Estarás conmigo... además quiero escucharte cantar, nadie te prestará atención, si eso te preocupa un poco. Por eso yo siempre vengo aquí a ensayar, es como estar sola. Ya sabes, todos los clientes están pendientes de sus anfitriones.- "bueno, eso me relajó un poco…".- Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que tienes una linda voz.- agregó Raine llevándome a un pequeño escenario, donde había un hermoso piano. Lo toque débilmente con mis dedos.

-Es genial… Edward toca genial el piano.-

-En serio? Yo también sé un poco. Pero no soy experta, solo se tocar Claro de Luna a la perfección.- le dije sonriendo.

-Pero que bien!.- exclamó emocionada Lorraine.- Oh como me gustaría escuchar tocar el piano a Edward.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que un par de chicas la escucharan hablar. Instantáneamente se empezaron a poner de acuerdo y empezaron a decir 'Edward, Edward…'. El aludido sonrió y le preguntó a Emmet si podía tocar, a lo que su hermano asintió. Seria bueno complacer a las clientas. Luego se dirige al piano y pasa cerca de nosotras, sonriéndonos, aunque tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas cuando me miró.

EPOV

Me acerqué al piano algo avergonzado por tantas miradas, pero estaba ya acostumbrado. Lo que me ponía un poco más nervioso era de que Bella me escucharía tocar. Ya me había escuchado cantar (y esa vez casi me muero de vergüenza) y ahora me vería tocar. Tocaría claro de luna, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y tenía un extraño presentimiento con esa canción. Pase a su lado y pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas. _"contrólate Edward!" _

Me senté en el piano y toqué las teclas suavemente, contemplando el instrumento. Luego comencé a tocar las teclas con los ojos cerrados. No era necesario abrirlos, lo sabia de memoria.

Pude escuchar un 'Wow..' general de todas las personas que se encontraban en el club y algunos suspiro por parte de las chicas. Pero a la persona que quería escuchar no había señal. Y estaba algo desilusionado.

-Edward es genial… Claro de luna es genial.- escuché decir a una hermosa voz. La voz que quería escuchar. Sonreí, tocando las últimas teclas antes de terminar. Extrañamente me puse más feliz y mi día se iluminó al escuchar ese pequeño elogio por parte de mi Bella…

Termine de tocar, haciendo que todos aplaudieran emocionados, incluyendo a Bella. Me acerqué donde estaban Raine y ella. Y en Bella habia un extraño pero hermoso brillo en sus ojos, y Raine me miraba sonriendo e hizo un disimulado gesto diciendo 'Estuviste perfecto'.

-Toqué bien?.- pregunté inocentemente encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

-dices bien? Estuviste maravilloso! Eso fue genial Edward.- me felicitó Bella abrazándome emocionada. Automáticamente hubo unos murmullos por parte de las chicas. Haciendo que Bella se apartara avergonzada.- lo siento…- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, gracias por el cumplido tomatito.- le dije sonriendo y haciendo que me empujara, luego me reí y me tuve que despedir de ellas para dirigirme a mis 'clientas'.

-Cariño.- me detuvo Raine, apartandonos un poco de la gente.

-Pasa algo?.-

-Que poco tacto tienes! Si te escucho decirle otra vez tomatito a Bella te golpearé hasta la muerte!.- dijo algo enojada.

-Porqué es un tierno sobrenombre.-

-Pero a ella no le gusta, y si es así terminara odiándote por tanto que la molestas!.- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo… _"¿eso es verdad?"_

_-_Lo dices.. en serio?.- le pregunté algo preocupado, no quería que eso pasara… habíamos avanzado un poco más, hasta se podía decir que éramos amigos!.

-si sigues así está claro. Ahora sé más amable y listo, estoy segura que le encantarás. A quien no!- dijo mi amiga sonriendome y guiñandome un ojo.

-Si tu lo dices…- le dije para luego despedirme de ella e ir donde mis clientas.

-Edward!.- chillaron las dos chicas que estarían por 30 minutos conmigo.- Hablabas con lorraine Taylor? Siempre han sido amigos, y fue extraño pero lindo volver a verla en el colegio.- dijo una chica pequeña de ojos negros, Carmine Hope, si creo que asi era su nombre.

-Si, estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto al colegio, y siento la demora chicas, espero que les haya gustado mi presentación.- les dije sonriendo ligeramente mientras indicaba al piano. Las chicas suspiraron disimuladamente.

-Estuviste genial Edward.- me felicitó la otra chica, Amanda Foster.

-Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí sus halagos…- les dije volviendo a sonreír. Era tan fácil hacer este 'trabajo'. En realidad era yo mismo, solo siento más… seductor para complacer a las chicas. Aunque no me gustaba que se prestaran a esto. Viniendo todos los días a estar con chicos con los que podían estar de 15 a 30 minutos… y ni siquiera había la posibilidad de estar con 3 de ellos (tenían novias).

-Vamos Bella!.- escuché decir a Lorraine a lo lejos. Estaban cerca del micrófono, lo que hacia mas fácil escucharlas.

-Pero… tal vez me vean!.- su voz delataba su pánico… que le iba a hacer Lorraine? Ella y sus ideas poco placenteras, por eso se llevaba tan bien con mi hermana…

-Ves nadie se da cuenta! Mira h-o-l-a!- dijo más cerca del micrófono, pero nadie le prestó atención, todos estaban conversando animadamente como para prestarle atención, además Raine siempre cantaba y nadie la escuchaba, Excepto yo, disimuladamente.

-Está bien…- dijo mi Bella acercándose al micrófono. Tenía unos papeles en sus manos, y luego aclaró su garganta… ¿no irá a…?

_Cuando por primera vez te vi_

_Supe que el cielo era para ti y para mí_

_Y para ti y para mí_

_Nunca más podré dormir_

_Nunca mas podré soñar con nadie que_

_No seas tú_

_Ohh…_

_Gastaré toda mi vida.. en comprar la tuya_

_Gastaré toda mi vida… _

_y más… _

Abrí mi boca ligeramente. ¡Bella cantaba hermoso! Su delicada voz, cantando esa canción tan linda… quería mirarla, pero había notado su vergüenza, estaba siendo obligada por Lorraine, pero esa canción… expresaba lo que yo sentí al verla. Si, era la verdad, eso sentí al verla…

_El amor tendrá que esperar  
un buen rato  
para descansar  
de tú y de mí  
de tú y de mí_

_El amor tendrá que esperar  
un buen rato  
para descansar  
de tú y de mí  
de tú y de mí…_

_Ohh…_

No aguanté más y desvié mi mirada para chocar con los hermosos ojos color chocolate mirándome… pareciera como si me estuviera cantando… imposible… Una chica como Bella sintiendo eso por mi… Miré a Lorraine y ella me guiñaba el ojo y me hacia gestos de 'es para ti' y 'Le gustas idiota! 'Te está mirando a ti!' 'Oh no, esta mirando a Mike'

"_Que! Mike Newton! Si eso llega a pasar me suicido, no! Lo mato y luego me suicido, nunca, nunca dejaré que se acerque a ese diablo…oh, no lo está mirando" _luego volví a mirar a Lorraine y ella se reía de mi. Había entendido lo que habia hecho, lo hizo a propósito! Me las pagará.

_Gastaré toda mi vida  
en comprar la tuya  
Gastaré toda mi vida  
y más  
y más  
¡y más!_

_Porque un amor violento  
nos deslumbró  
un amor violento  
nos fulminó_

_Un amor violento_

_Nos deslumbró,_

_Un amor violento_

_Nos fulminó…_

Terminó la canción con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, ya que la mayoría de los que nos encontrábamos allí la estábamos escuchando cantar, obviamente, cantaba hermoso…

-¡Por favor un aplauso para Bella Swan!- dijo Lorraine agarrando el micrófono e indicando a Bella que hasta ese momento trataba de escabullirse.

-Bella Swan? No es que Bella la plebeya?.- dijo Amanda riéndose de MI Bella

-Aunque sea tiene algún dote, fue beneficiada con algo, ya que no tiene dinero…- agregó Carmine, riendo también. ¡Como se atrevían a decir eso en mi presencia!

-Lo siento chicas, pero no permito que le digan así a Bella en mi presencia, y preferiría que no lo dijeran nunca.- les dije mostrando claramente mi enfado. Las chicas me miraron algo extrañadas pero luego asintieron sin decir nada más. Luego de unos instantes cambiaron el tema.

-Perdonen, zorras, Es mi turno.- dijo una voz familiar.

-No seas mal educada, Tanya.- le dije rápidamente. Muy pronto haría que mi paciencia se acabara.

-Lo siento…- dijo Tanya, aunque obviamente sin sentirlo verdaderamente. Las chicas se despidieron de mí y se fueron mirando a Tanya con odio.-Por fin solos mi amor! Este turno es solo mio!.-

-No sabes que feliz estoy…- dije sin entusiasmo, ya ni podia aparentar frente a ella.

-No seas asi con tu novia!.-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso…-

-no te enojes Edward, deja que te haga feliz.- me dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se acercaba cada vez más.- Luego de esto ya ni recordarás que estas enfadado conmigo…-

-Tanya…- le advertí, pero en ese instante se me lanzó y me besó. No quería quitarla de golpe así que la tomé por la cintura para apartarla, pero parecía una lapa! No quería despegarse de mí. Por fin pude apartarla, aliviado.

-Eres un Idiota!.- escuché decir a Lorraine, fulminándome con la mirada. Al principio no entendí nada, pero luego me di cuenta que Bella estaba cerca de nosotros, y me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar _"Bella…" _mi dolor al verla así se reflejó en mi rostro, y Tanya me miró extrañada. Luego siguió mi mirada y vio a Bella.

-Mira! Bella la plebeya. ¡Oye plebeya, que miras!.- le gritó haciendo que Bella derramara una lágrima.

-Cállate Tanya.- dije levantándome para dirigirme a mi ángel, Pero la rubia me detuvo con sus manos y en ese momento Bella salió del lugar llorando seguida por Lorraine

-Bella…-


	8. El video Plan de conquista

Capitulo 8: El video. Plan de conquista.

**BPOV**

Maldito idiota...besándose con esa zorra.- _"Pero Bella, no eres nada de él, el puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida!" "Es mi hermano... y esa zorra no le conviene..."_

-Bella...- dijo Lorraine que venia caminando detrás de mi. Había salido llorando luego de ver a Edward y Tanya besándose...

_Flash-back._

_-Bella cantas muy bien!- me dijo Mike apenas bajé del escenario._

_-Es cierto, tienes talento para ser una simple plebeya...- agrego Tyler_

_-Chicos... paren...-los amenazó Lorraine._

_-Raine! Que agradable sorpresa que volvieras, el coro no es lo mismo sin ti.-_

_-cantaban pésimo, y el profesor James se veía mas melancólico, era porque su estrellita se fue...-_

_-Estúpidos, no hablen así del coro y del profesor.- les regaño la chica sonrojándose ligeramente... era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse... creo._

_-Y plebeya, volviendo a ti.- comenzó a decir Tyler.- no te molestan que te digan Bella la plebeya?_

_-Me molesta un poco, porque yo les digo malditos ricos bastardos... asi estamos iguales no?_

-_Ey! Deberías decirnos hermosos ricos... porque ricos (en todos los sentidos) si somos.- dijo Mike inflando su pecho.-_

_-Quedemos a mano, no te diremos mas Bella la plebeya si tu no nos dices asi.-_

_-Trato.- les dije apretando las manos de los dos chicos, dos menos que no me dirán asi... algo es algo... Luego escuché hablar una voz familiar... Tanya, se acercaba a Edward descaradamente "Aléjate de él ofrecida... porque estás tan cerca... Edward te quitará... Edward... quítala, está muy cerca... Edward... no les des oportunidad... tal vez si no estuviera tan cerca de él hasta la encontraría más...ZORRA!!" en ese momento estaba a punto de alagar a la ofrecida, pero comenzó a besar a MI EDWARD! Pero él no la apartaba... de hecho rodeo sus brazos por su cintura... maldito, y yo que le canté una canción..._

_Se separaron y él se dio cuenta que los estaba mirando luego Tanya no dijo algo (no le puse para nada atención) pero no pude evitar derramar una lágrima. Salí corriendo de la sala de música mientras escuchaba a Lorraine gritar 'eres un idiota'._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Estoy segura de que Tanya fue quien lo besó, después Edward la apartó (aunque se demoró mucho...)... Bella...ay!!.- exclamó Lorraine mientras doblábamos por un pasillo, yo pude esquivar al chico que venía, pero Raine no se dio cuenta de él...

-Raine estás bien!!.- le pregunté preocupada.

-Si, lo siento...yo...- dijo mirando a la persona con la que chocó y quedó sin palabras. Había chocado con un chico (hombre mejor dicho) de unos 24 años, tenia el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era liso y caía basta debajo de su cuello, era muy lindo y su aspecto era de un chico e unos 20 años, vestía con una camisa, unos pantalones de tela y la corbata algo suelta.-James... digo. Profesor Dolphine.-

-Lorraine... que haces aquí? Y con el uniforme del colegio...- le preguntó mirándola con confusión. Aún no la soltaba y Raine estaba ligeramente inclinada.- Lo siento.- dijo el profesor sonrojándose ligeramente y soltando cuidadosamente a la chica.

-Volví profesor, no soporté estar lejos de... esta ciudad.- dijo sonriendo forzadamente mientras miraba intensamente los ojos del profesor. "_Oh... creo que no se han dado cuenta que estoy aquí... pero no estoy estorbando... es solo una conversación profesor-alumno"_ Decidí toser fingidamente para que se dieran cuando que estaba allí.

-Bella!.- dio Lorraine arreglándose el uniforme y se acercó a mi.- Profesor... iré a coro. Adiós.- dijo algo sonrojada y luego me miró indicándome otro lugar para irnos.

-Te esperaremos, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.- le sonrió el profesor. Una sonrisa encantadora que hiciera que hasta yo perdiera el aliento (Lorraine también dejó de respirar). Luego de eso el profesor se despidió de nosotras y se fue.

-Oh! Olvide presentarte... lo siento.-

-no importa... ahora quiero ir a otro lugar.- le contesté. Por suerte habia dejado de llorar.

-Edward es un idiota, pero no te preocupes, te buscará para hablar contigo, te vio llorar...- dijo calmadamente, para ver si tenia alguna reacción. Estábamos en la piscina mojándonos los pies. Lorraine ya llevaba un rato diciéndome cosas para distraerme (aunque no lo conseguía mucho...)

-El que vimos hace un rato... es el profesor de música o algo así?.- le pregunté y Lorraine pareció tensarse un poco.

-Si. Es el profesor James Dolphine. Creo que debes deducir algo por el apellido...- me dijo sonriendo. Pensé un poco para tratar de recordar...¿quién tiene ese apellido?

-Fer!! Fer Dolphine, no?.- le dije .- Son hermanos?.-

-Si, y los dos son hijos del director.- dijo sonriendo.- Me siento un poco mal por haberme ido sin más hace unos meses. Cuando me fui teníamos que cantar. Era una presentación importante y no dije nada. Al final no se presentaron... y fue por mi culpa...- dijo agachando la cabeza. Ahora entendía porque se comportaron los dos así cuando se vieron.

-Bueno, eso ya paso y no se puede hacer nada. Ahora volverás a coro y recuperarás el tiempo perdido.- le dije para tratar de animarla.

-tienes razón, y tu también deberías entrar, cantas muy bien! Apuesto que serias la voz principal fácilmente.-

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesada...-

-Lastima, serias genial.- me dijo Lorraine sonriendo ampliamente. Luego hablamos de cualquier otra cosa. Confiaba mucho en ella, estaba segura que seriamos buenas amigas. Ella me conto de sus meses en la otra ciudad y yo le conté de Forks, hasta le conté mi 'relación' con Jacob

-Pero está mal... por parte de tus padres comprometerlos así, sin que ustedes quieran, y ahora tienen que aparentar... a pesar de que sean amigos. No está bien. Estoy segura que unos de los dos confundirán las cosas tarde o temprano...-

-Imposible! Somos los mejores amigos...- le respondí poco convencida.

Me fui en el auto de Alice cuando terminó el club de anfitriones y traté de evitar a Edward cuando llegamos a casa. Por suerte ninguno de mis otros hermanos preguntó nada.

-Bella... debemos hablar...-

-No tenemos que hablar de nada, no me debes explicaciones.-

-pero yo quiero dártelas! Yo y Tanya...-

-La estaban pasando muy bien en el club de anfitriones, me di cuenta. No es necesario que lo repitas.- le corté mientras en ese instante llegaban nuestros padres y Charlie tenia un gran paquete.

-Bella, es para ti, es de Forks, es de Jake...- dijo Charlie guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé un poco, no había llamado para contarle de mi primer día ni a Marie tampoco. Abrí el sobre y tenia una cinta de video. _"Oh... no será?"_ También venia una carta.

'Bella, espero que estés solamente leyendo tú esto, es una ocurrencia de Billy pero la encontré excelente. Te diré mas en el video. Espero te guste, te quiero. Jake.'

Instalamos el video, ya que todos lo querían ver y lo pusimos en el living. Primero se veia solamente el Garaje de Jake, con los instrumentos musicales de siempre (tenían una banda) Luego comenzó aparecer los chicos de la Push, Quil (batería), Paul (teclado), Marie (sii! Mi Marie tocando el bajo) y Jake tocando la guitarra y también era el vocalista.

-Bella, mi amor...- dijo sonriéndole cínicamente a la cámara _"Debe estarse aguantándose la risa, Billy debe estar por ahí" _.- esta canción es para ti, te extraño bebe.- Comencé a reír por lo que dijo y comenzaron a tocar.

En honor al tramposo amor  
Doy vueltas y vueltas como una noria  
Desde ahora en adelante todo será por el maldito…  
Cuanto dolor (uhh)  
La distancia, es tierno y salvaje, dulce y amargo

Cantaban y tocaban genial, en los coros y acompañamientos estaban Marie y Paul.

En honor al tramposo amor  
Doy vueltas en los recuerdos que te hacen mía  
Desde que te conocí hasta tu último abrazo, tu último beso

En esa parte de la canción Jake me miró cómplice, sonriéndole a la cámara. Yo me reí, sabia ese significado. Nunca nos habíamos besado... miré alrededor y todos miraban con una gran sonrisa el video, menos Edward, que parecía que quería matar al televisor.

Cuanto dolor  
En cada metro de distancia, intenso me quemo a fuego lento, lento

No lo puedo dejar de pensar  
Mataría por tenerte acá

Yo no me quería ir, esto no puede se verdad

En honor al tramposo amor  
Dejo al silencio ser dueño de mi suerte  
Desde que estoy aquí el tiempo me abraza terriblemente lento  
Cuanto dolor  
La distancia es tierno y salvaje, dulce y amargo

En honor al tramposo amor  
Doy vueltas y vueltas como una noria  
Desde ahora en adelante todo será por el maldito teléfono  
Cuanto dolor  
La distancia es tierno y salvaje, dulce y amargo

No lo puedo dejar de sentir  
Te extraño y quiero vomitar

Yo no me quería ir, esto no puede se verdad

En honor al tramposo amor  
Dejo al silencio ser dueño de mi suerte  
Desde que estoy aquí el tiempo me abraza terriblemente lento  
Cuanto dolor  
La distancia es tierno y salvaje, dulce y amargo

Cuando terminó la canción Jake le dijo a la cámara –Espero que te halla gustado (a todos) saludos Charlie, Renée, y a todos. Adiós, nos veremos pronto!.- dijo saludando a la cámara con todos los chicos de la Push y Marie saludando también_. "Como que nos veremos pronto?..."_

-Jake es genial Bella, tienes suerte... que te cante...- dijo Alice saltando emocionada.- Aunque Jasper es igual de lindo, no lo cambiaria por nada.-

-No se lo muestres a Rose porque o si no me reclamará que no soy lo suficientemente cursi para ella.- agregó Emmet haciendo que todos riéramos, miré disimuladamente a Edward y no cambiaba su expresión. No se reía con nada.

-Demasiado cursi... ese Jacob... no me agrada. Además, para que quieres tener una relación a distancia! Pueden haber chicos aquí que están locos por estar contigo!.- exclamó Edward, aun enfadado.

-ah si? Y quien si se puede saber, hoy solamente los chicos me dijeron Bella la plebeya. Y no me nombres a esos chicos de la primera clase que me saludaron porque no sabían que era plebeya.- le contesté. Parecía que Edward quería contestar pero no encontró nada bueno para responder.

-Bella! En el colegio te decían como?.- exclamaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo, indignados.

-Bella la plebeya.- les dije, mirándolos extrañada.

-Hija, esto está mal. No debes dejar que te traten asi. Te diste cuenta que tus hermanos y sus amigos no tienen problemas con las clases sociales… pero la mayoría de esos chicos si. Nunca te rebajes!.- me explicó Esme acercándose a mi y luego me abrazaba maternalmente.

-Gracias Esme, lo hare, no se preocupen.- les dije sonriéndoles.- Lorraine y o ya hicimos que dos chicos no me dijeran así, algo es algo.-

-Quienes?.- me pregunto Alice.

-Tyler y Mike, los del club. Me marean un poco, por que hablan mucho, pero no son tan malos…-

-Estas loca! Esos son unos demonios! Bella preferiria que no te acerques mucho a ellos, les encanta hacer bromas pesadas.- dijo Edward, sin sonreír ni un poco.

-Es verdad, pero a parecer les caíste bien, no serán malos contigo.- agregó Emmet tranquilo, mientras subía a su habitación.

-Yo subiré a mi habitación y llamare a Jacob para darle las gracias del video.- dije rápidamente

_**EPOV**_

Ese maldito de Jacob, no es tonto, está ganando puntos con el video. Y yo perdí porque Tanya me beso… Bella no quiere una explicación… no se que hacer…

-Yo subiré a mi habitación y llamaré a Jacob para darles las gracias del video.- dijo mi Bella mientras subía a su habitación. BellHum… ella me ayudaría con esto, es una chica inteligente. También llamaré a Raine, ella siguió a mi Bella cuando salió llorando del club.

No podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Bella derramando una lágrima por vernos a Tanya y a mi besándonos… _"Ah! Tanya… cuando me la podre sacar de encima…"._

También subí a mi habitación y llame a Bella, sin darme cuentas aun que mi computador a estaba instalado.

Comencé a sentir el típico sonido que hace el teléfono antes de contestar.

-Diga?.- escuché decir a la cantarina voz de mi amiga.

-Ranie, hola soy Edward.-

-Oh! Edd, hablaste con Bella?.-

-Mmmm… bueno, cuando llego no me quiso hablar, y quería saber de que hablaron, o que me ayudes un poco, traté de explicarle… pero no quería saber nada.. y luego…- comencé a gruñir acordándome del video…

-Cariño, continua contando…- me insistió Raine

-Le llego un 'video'… del chuco…-

-De quien?.-

-De Jacob, es que le digo así porque antes creía que era su perro…-

-Y como ibas a creer que era un perro!.-

-Por algo que dijo… pero bueno, lo que pasa es que el video que hizo era musical y le dedico tramposo amor…-

-Esa es una canción genial. Jacob es inteligente…-

-Lo se! Y me está asustando que sea tan inteligente, o sea por algo es su novio!... no quiero que la siga enamorando, él ya está lejos…- comencé a decirle muy rapido y en verdad algo asustado.

-Cariño, pero piensa un poco. Están a kilómetros de distancia separados, y tú estás como a cinco metros de distancia (o menos) de ella. La vez todos los días, a cada segundo, y es verdad porque están en todas las clases juntos, tienes todas las posibilidades para conquistarlas, solo tienes que sacar a flote… encantos, por algo eres Edward Cullen el sexy del club de anfitriones!.- me animó mi amiga.

No sabia que responderle, escuchaba atento a su comentario mientras encendía el computador y conectaba el Internet para revisar mi correo, ningún e-mail de BellHum, tal vez hasta ella se aburrido de mi. – Tu en verdad crees que puedo hacer todo eso?... Bella es especial, no es cualquier chicas… es…-

-El amor de tu vida!.- chilló Raine al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que me doliera el oído.

.No lo se.. tal vez, en verdad nunca he sentido algo asi por nadie…-

-Ni siquiera por mi!.-

-Bueno, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.- dije sonriendo.

-jajaj! Lo se. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer cariño, aún estoy en el colegio.-

-Lo siento, aún estás en coro?.-

-Salí justo cuando tu me llamaste, ahora me voy a casa, o tal vez hable con el director, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas del cambio, ya sabes, todo fue repentino.-

-está bien, que te vaya bien, cuidate. Nos vemos.-

-Adiós.- luego de eso escuché el sonido del teléfono. Comencé a escribirle a BellHum todo lo relacionado de los últimos días y mis nuevos planes para conquistar a Bella, ese chucho no me las va a ganar, debo aprovechar que no está para conquistar a Mi Bella.


	9. Grupo musical

Capitulo 9: Grupo musical

**BPOV**

Llegué a mi cuarto y llame a Jacob para agradecerle el video pero no estaba. Hable unos minutos con Billy y me contó que Jake estaba más triste por no tenerme cerca. A pesar de saber que no eran los sentimientos de un chico enamorado, por una parte podría ser verdad, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bueno Billy, tengo deberes que hacer, luego llamo a Jake, cuídate y saludos a todos!.-

-Saludos a todos por allá también Bella, y a tu nueva familia también.-

-Ok, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Colgué y en ese momento me di cuenta que tenia mi computador e Internet instalado, ¡al fin! ahora podría hablar con VamEd, debía contarle todo para ser si me daba algún consejo, bueno, entre hombres se entienden.

Prendí el computador y cuando revisé mi correo tenia un e-mail de VamEd, de hace solo unos pocos minutos. Lo leí y me contó que pasaba por un situación algo parecida a la mía, que la chica que le gusta cree que tiene novia y no es así, que era una chica que estaba obsesionada con él y ahora el amor de su vida' no le quiere hablar.

Me conecté y VamEd estaba conectado también.

-Hola BellHum! Pocas veces coincidimos para chatear, leíste mi mail?.- me preguntó.

-Escribí rápidamente para contestarle, estaba feliz de poder chatear con él.- Acabo de leerlo, y bueno, en verdad esa chica es 'el amor de tu vida'?.- le escribí entre comillas.

-Claro! Ella no es como cualquiera, es especial, pero lo malo es que no le he visto o notado si siente lo mismo.- me contestó segundos después, escribía rápido.

-Oh! Eso si que es amor, pero creo que puede sentir algo por ti, por lo que me escribiste, fue obvio que está celosa, y por eso no te quiere hablar.- le respondí, pensando por un momento que eso era lo que yo sentía.

-Espero que tengas razón y sienta algo por mí, pero hay algo peor, ella hace poco llegó a la ciudad, y dejó en su antigua ciudad un novio!!.- me escribió poniendo una cara muy tierna y de tristeza por el chat, me reí.

-Creo que eso complica un poco las cosas… bueno, yo como tu amiga, si estuviera ahí trataría de hablar con ella y sacarle información… no tienes amigas que puedan hacer eso?.-

-Puede ser… si, también se hicieron amigas de ella. Espero que sienta algo por mí, una de mis amigas me aconsejó que debo aprovechar ya que ya no está con su novio.-

-Y tiene razón! Como no está cerca tienes oportunidad… por una parte seria doloroso para su novio, pero si de verdad estás enamorado, debes arriesgarte.- le aconsejé, y eso en verdad creía, y esperaba que VamEd tuviera más suerte en el amor que yo…

-Muchas Gracias BellHum! Pondré rápidamente en marcha mi plan…- escribió poniendo otras de esas caritas que me habían reír.- Y ahora cuéntame de tu vida amorosa, y de ese cambio de tus padres.-

-Yo también me mudé a una nueva ciudad, y conocí un chico. Pero al parecer el tiene novia, y ella está absolutamente empeñada en ser su sombra, y bueno, me sentí muy mal cuando los vi besarse. Una amiga que hice acá me aconsejó un poco (aunque no sirvió de mucho porque nombraba el nombre del chico a cada instante) pero me tranquilicé un poco, aunque no tengo ánimos de hablar con él, aunque ya quiso hacerlo y lo rechacé.- le escribí explicándole mi situación, luego de que la leí la envié.

-Si te das cuenta, podría ser algo parecido a lo que pasa conmigo, tal vez esa chica no es su novia y es una obsesiva como lo es la chica que me sigue.- me respondió VamEd.- pero sabes que le gustas?.-

-No tengo idea, pero hoy… vimos un video que me envió mi amigo, y parecía que quisiera matar al televisor.-

-Esos pueden ser celos.-me dijo simplemente.- te aconsejo que hables con él y aclares las cosas, estarán los dos más tranquilos.- me aconsejó.

-Gracias, eso haré, iré a hablar con él ahora!.-

-Ahora?.-

-Si, oh… eso no te conté. Somos hermanastros… no lo encuentras raro…o si?.-

-Mmm… no, no puedes evitar el amor.- esta vez se demoró un poco más en contestar.- Lo siento BellHum, tengo que irme, espero volver a hablar contigo pronto, Adios.- y luego de eso se desconectó.

Me quedé un momento mirando la pantalla del computador y luego me decidió por apagarlo. Luego iría a ver a Edward, seguiría el consejo de VamEd. Justo cuando le ponía 'apagar' al computador, golpearon mi puerta, sólo dije pase sin mirar quien era.

-Bella…- dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me giré rápidamente algo avergonzada para mirar a Edward, "Estaba en mi habitación!"

EPOV

Luego de chatear con BellHum, me recordó mucho a Bella… demasiado. _"No será…? sería casi imposible, y si fuera así seria obra del destino, todo el mundo quiere que estemos juntos!"_ pensé sonriendo ampliamente, si eso era verdad. Bella aceptaría hablar conmigo (pero podría ser coincidencia…) pero si iba en este preciso instante podría ver si está conectada y veo cual es cu correo electrónico…

Apagué rápidamente el computador y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, aunque ella no fuera Bellhum (aunque extrañamente tenia un presentimiento) aplicaría el plan de conquista ahora. Toqué la puerta, y cuando dijo 'pase' recordé que no tenia ningún plan elaborado. Entré y dije su nombre.

-Edward.- respondió Bella algo sonrojada, mientras se levantaba del asiento que estaba frente al computador, ya lo estaba apagando. _"Ahora no podré ver…" _. Me acerqué un poco más con pasos un poco torpes, y Bella me indicó que me sentara en su cama.- bueno, vienes a hablar conmigo?.- preguntó mostrando un poco de nerviossmo en su voz, mientras yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso, no sabia que decirle, y si le decia algo esperaba que me creyera.

-Si, vine a hablarte de lo que pasó hoy… Bella, quiero aclararte que entre Tanya y yo no existe absolutamente nada, desde hace unos meses que le ha dicho a todo el colegio que somos novios, ya que pasa en el club pidiendo 'mis servicios', y hoy me descuidé un pco y me tomó desprevenido… no quería soltarla tan bruscamente, si lo hiciera se sentiría muy mal, y al final yo soy un caballero, no le podría hacer eso a ninguna mujer.- le expliqué sinceramente. Pensé en Lorraine y me dijo que fuera yo mismo, y eso haría, si así podría conquistar a Bella seria tal cual era y le diría todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Miré a mi ángel y me miraba con una extraña expresión, lo más probable es que se estaba debatiendo si en verdad debía creerme o no.

-Edward, la verdad es que yo pensé un poco, y no debería haber actuado así, nosotros no somos nada (bueno, casi hermanastros) pero a pesar e eso, no debes darme explicaciones, me comporté como una niña.- dijo sonrojándose un poco, yo sonreí al verla así.

-Pero yo quería dártelas.- le dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a ella, me arrodillé para quedar frente a su rostro.- No puedo soportar que no quieras hablarme…o estar cerca mío…- le dije sinceramente, mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse, pero sonreí y me acerqué a ella, para abrazarla lentamente. No estaba seguro si era algo precipitado, pero eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer y me iba a regir por mis sentimientos (aunque la verdad quería besarla otra vez, pero no podía darme ese lujo, no ahora). Sentí como se tenso un poco al contacto pero luego rodeó sus brazos sobe mis hombros. Sonreí.

Luego me separé lentamente de ella y la mire con una sonrisa, estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias por escucharme Bella, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-

-Está bien, pero Edward, te sentías bien cuando estábamos viendo el video… de Jake?.- me pregunto mi ángel tímidamente.

-No, no era que me sintiera mal… pero, la verdad es que no creo en las relaciones a distancia.- le confesé, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada, ya que cuando me acordaba del video veía al chucho ese cantarle a MI Bella… "¨Pero Edward… recuerda que tu también cantas…" me dijo mi conciencia... sonreí.- Pero si tú quieres tener una relación así, ¡No soy nadie para decirte nada!.- le dije tratando de parecer un poco indiferente. Luego me despedí de ella y me fui a mi cuarto a leer una de mis historietas.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, hice lo de siempre y bajé a desayunar. Emmet y Alice estaban aún vistiéndose cuando yo baje a prepara el desayuno. Comencé a tostar el pan e hice huevos revueltos mientras Bella entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días Edward.- me saludó mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días Bella, dormiste bien?.- le pregunté mientras ponía una taza de café y los huevos para que comenzara a comer.

-Gracias, están deliciosos, Dormí muy bien gracias!.-

-Llamaste a… tu novio.- le pregunté tratando de parecer sin importancia, solo un comentario más. Me miró algo sonrojada y asintió.

-Le agradecí el video… pero Edward, me gustaría hablarte de…- comenzó a decir mi Bella, pero fue interrumpida por Emmet y Alice

-Buenos días a ustedes! Mmmn! Huevos!.- exclamó Alice sentándose y sirviéndose lo que había en la mesa y Emmet hacia lo mismo.

-Están ricos, aunque cualquiera puede hacer huevos!.- dijo Emmet que se comí todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego nos terminamos de preparar y nos dirigimos al colegio. Bella se fue conmigo.

-Lista para tu segundo dia?.- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Si, estoy más preparada. Pero no me gusta que me digan 'Bella la plebeya'.- me contestó haciendo una mueca.

-Bella, si alguien te dije así, no importa si es chico o chica, tres o todo el colegio, no dides en decírmelo! Yo me encargaré de ellos, odio que te traten como si fueras menos que ellos.- dije luego de rodear el auto para abrir la puerta de Bella. Luego le extendí la mano para que bajara. Tomó mi mano y se sonrojó un poco, para luego decirme que me diría cualquier cosa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, lo sabría porque estábamos en todas las clases juntos.

-que clase tenemos ahora?.- me preguntó cuando doblábamos y subíamos al segundo piso.

-Historia, luego tendremos álgebra y después… biología.- dijo recordando las clases. Hizo otra mueca y entramos a la segunda sala del pasillo. El aula era amplia e iluminada, con muchas imágenes pegadas en las paredes de personas con armaduras, estatuas y cosas así. Todo eso era la decoración del profesor.

Las clases fueron relativamente normales, ya que a un chico se le ocurrió decirle 'Bella la plebeya' a Mi Bella y yo estuve a punto de partirle la cara, pero mi ángel me detuvo. Desde ese incidente los chicos ya no le dicen así, por lo menos no en su cara, ni cerca de mí. La mañana pasó rápido hablando con Bella, ya que de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas en las clases, porque nuestro instituto estaba más avanzado que el que tenia ella en Forks.

Llegó la hora de almorzar y nos fuimos a la cafetería, pedimos el almuerzo y nos fuimos a sentar en la misma mesa de ayer, con nuestros hermanos y amigos.

-Hola chicos.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos sentábamos. Miré a la mesa y me di cuenta que Raine no estaba ahí.

-y Lorraine?.-

-Fue a pedirle una canción a mi hermano, que olvidó llevársela ayer después de coro.- dijo Fer sin darle mucha importancia y siguió comiendo, segundos después apareció Lorraine algo agitada con unos papeles en su mano, y fue a buscar su almuerzo, luego se reunió con nosotros.

-Hola chicos.- dijo con la voz entre cortada, mientras se sentaba y miraba su reloj, y luego comenzó a comer rápidamente.

-No te apresures tanto, aún tenemos tiempo… y ahora que lo pienso, Raine. Porqué fuiste a buscar ahora esa canción si ahora tenemos música?.- le pregunté recordando la clase que teníamos ahora. Raine me miró abriendo mucho los ojos y luego se sonrojó.

-Soy una tonta, había olvidado que hoy tenemos música…- dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, aún sonrojada. Era extraño verla sonrojada…

**BPOV**

No puede ser! Estuve a punto de decirle a Edward en el desayuno que Jacob no era mi novio, en realidad no abia porqué lo iba a hacer, pero en ese momento me interrumpieron Alice y Emmet. El colegio pasó un poco más calmado, ya que ahora ya no escuchaba a nadie decirme 'bella la plebeya' gracias a Mi Edward, que estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a un chico por decirme así en Álgebra.

En el almuerzo volví a ver sonrojada a Raine, al hablar del profesor, ahora estaba viendo su lado más despistado, cosa que lo veía raro en ella, ya que parecía muy observadora, inteligente y atenta. Nos dirigimos a otra sala de música, la tercera sala de música que se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

Era una de las salas más amplias que había visto en los dos días que estaba acá, y habían muchos instrumentos, en una esquina habían dos pianos alineados, el otro extremo un estante con unas veinte guitarras, en la otra esquina habían tres baterías, como muchos otros instrumentos ubicados en las paredes y esquinas del aula. Las sillas y mesas estaban juntas en el centro.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy les daré una actividad en grupos, o tal vez parejas.- dijo el profesor poniéndose frente a la clase, mirando a los estudiantes lentamente, y paró unos segundos cuando me miro a mí.- Veo una cara nueva… y otra no tan nueva pero había dejado de ver en un par de meses.- agregó mirando a Raine arqueando sus cejas. Lorraine se agachó un poco más y escondió disimuladamente su cara con las manos, sonrojándose otra vez.- Como te llamas cariño?.- dijo amablemente el profesor mientras volvía a poner su mirada en mí.

-Bella Swan.- dije sonrojándome por la hermosa mirada del profesor. Me sonrió.

-bienvenida, Bella.- dijo aún sonriendo.- yo soy el profesor dolphine, pero si quieres me puedes decir James, ya que a pesar de todo, no soy muy mayor que tù.- dijo aún sonriendo, luego se dirigió a la clase.- Chicos, hoy comenzaremos con un trabajo grupal. Elegirán una canción, la que gusten. La practicarán a la perfección y luego la cantarán tocaran o lo que sea la clase. Ya sé, será estilo 'Guerra de Bandas', si desean inventar una canción, mejor aun! Solo tienen que darme su canción para revisarla y ayudarles en algo. – Concluyó el profesor, y luego volvió a su escritorio.- Comiencen a formar su grupo, mínimo cuatro personas y luego de 10 minutos viene un integrante, de dicen los nombres y la canción.- agregó comenzando a escribir en su agenda.

Miré instintivamente a los lados y Raine me hacia gestos diciendo que fuéramos las dos y yo asentí rápidamente. Luego hico otro gesto, pero no le entendí y rodó los ojos, luego se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mí.

-Edward también cerca con nosotras, ahora nos falta otro integrante… oh! Ella es muy simpática, Ángela!! Se con nosotros!.- exclamó Raine a una chica que estaba sentada sola en un rincón y cuando escuchó su nombre nos miró se acercó y saludó algo tímida.- Ella es Bella. Serás con Edward, Bella y conmigo, está bien?-

-claro.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Seré el único chico?.- preguntó Edward, que estaba muy cerca de mí, yo me sobresalté ante la cercanía y se rió de mi.- Perdón por haberte asustado, no sabia que era tan feo.-

-Tonto.- le dije y el sólo me sacó la lengua, me sonrojé, ¡Se veía adorable!. Traté de desviar la mirada y Raine me miraba con una sonrisa picara.

-Tocaremos Eres, de cafétacuba.- dijo Edward, antes de que Lorraine comenzara a hablar, me miraba intensamente cuando dijo esas palabras.


	10. Marie y Jacob?

**Perdoooon (8) xD! saludos gente mia :)! disfruteeen!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap 10:Marie y Jacob?

**EPOV**

No pude evitar mirarle intensamente cuando dije el nombre de la canción. Esa canción expresaba lo que sentía por ella, al igual que cuando creí que ella me cantaba esa hermosa canción en el club… pero de eso no estaba segura ¿en verdad me estaba cantando a mi? Era lo que más deseaba.

-Buena elección cariño, muy buena.- me dio la razón Raine, mirándome alzando las cejas y luego miraba a Bella. Mirando con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Esa niña entiende todo! Como me puede conocer tanto! Luego me di cuenta que estábamos con Ángela, una hija de padres empresarios, de una tienda de las mejores y más importantes tiendas de joyería.

-Ángela, crees buena la decisión o quieres aportar algo?.- le pregunté amablemente, para que no se sintiera mal, sabia (y se notaba) que era tímida.

-No te preocupes, también creo que es una excelente elección.- coincidió sonriendo hermosamente. Esa chica era linda. Le sonreí de vuelta y se sonrojó. Bella al parecer notó nuestro intercambio de miradas y bufó, también Raine lo notó pero ella rió por lo bajo, tal vez penando que Bella estaba celosa. Genial.

-Y bien chicos? Ustedes son los únicos que aún no me dicen que harán.- ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que el profesor se había acercado a nosotros, estaba justo detrás de Raine y había puesto distraídamente sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Tocaremos Eres de cafétacuba.- le respondió Bella

-Excelente, ahora deben decirme quien será en vocalista y quien y cuales instrumentos tocarán, para facilitarlos y repartirlos bien en la clase.- dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-está bien James.- le dije al profesor Dolphine, todos lo tratábamos por su nombre, ya que no era muy mayor que nosotros y él lo prefería así, además ya lo conocía de antes por ser hermano de Fer. Nos volvió a sonreír y se fue, pero antes le desordenó al pelo a Raine, sonriéndole y sacándole la lengua, pude notar como Bella quedaba deslumbrada con la sonrisa del profesor "James… si vuelves a hacer eso frente a mi Bella, olvidaré los años que te conozco" lo amenacé en mi mente, encontrando imposible ver a Bella en una relación 'oculta' con James.

-Y bien? Quien tocará que!.- preguntó Raine arreglándose el cabello distraídamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lorraine también conocía a James hace más de un año, y siempre se habían llevado bien, James la trataba como a una niña y eso le molestaba Lorraine, trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para demostrar que era una adulta, pero parecía más infantil en sus intentos.- Yo no tengo pensado cantar, y saben que puedo tocar cualquier instrumento.- dijo modestamente la chica, aunque la verdad al parecer solo yo lo sabia porque Bella y Ángela la miraron impresionadas.

-Lorraine toca el piano al igual que yo, la guitarra, bajo, batería y… y que más?.- le pregunté

-Violín.- agregó sonriéndome.- Lo que en verdad quiero es escuchar cantar a Bella y a Edward juntos.- agregó sonriendo traviesa mente. Yo me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo.- Te parece bien Ángela?.- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, Raine tampoco quería dejarla fuera de las conversaciones.-

-Sería genial, yo sé tocar el bajo también y la guitarra, si no te molesta mal dar mi opinión, sugiero que tú toques la batería (ya que yo no sé) yo toque el bajo o la guitarra, y no sé… Edward tú tocas una de esos dos instrumentos?.-

-Los dos.-

-A mi me gusta más el bajo, podrías tocar tú la guitarra y yo el bajo, Bella cantará contigo y tu también tocas la guitarra, creo que sería genial.- era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto, y sonreí ante su propuesta, era excelente.

-Me gusta.- dije sonriendo.

-A mi también.- dijeron Bella y Raine al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido… cuando empezamos a ensayar?.- preguntó mi Bella.

-ahora mismo!! Esperen, estoy casi segura que James tiene la canción por ahí, podemos practicar un poco.- se ofreció rápidamente Raine mientras se dirigía danzando al escritorio del profesor. Luego de hablar un poco con él volvió con unas notas y la letra de la canción.- Quiero escucharlos cantar!.- agregó dándonos la letra de la canción a Bella y a mi.

Mi ángel me miró algo nerviosa y yo me acerqué despacio a ella, para que cantáramos, yo quiera cantar con ella. La miré y me hizo un gesto para que comenzara a cantar.

_**Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.**_

Comencé a cantar mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos, y sin que dijera nada, ella siguió con la canción, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

_**Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.  
Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón**_**,**

Cantó mi Bella, y luego seguí yo con la canción.

_**Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.**_

Ya ni siguiera necesitábamos gestos y miradas innecesarias para saber quien tenia que seguir cantando_**.**_

_**Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**_

Su voz era hermosa! Y me perdía en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, no dejaba de mirarla y continué cantando.

_**Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.**_

Me sonrió oh, dios su sonrisa era hermosa, se veía aún mas hermosa sonriendo, si eso era posible.

_**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado**_

Luego comenzamos a cantar más lento, los dos al mismo tiempo.

_**Pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso… eres.**_

Terminamos cantando los dos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios, y luego todos los de la clase comenzaron a aplaudirnos, Bella se asusxtó un poco y se sonrojó al maximo, yo le sonreí y ella se escondió en mi pecho, avergonzada, yo comence a tocar su pelo para que no e sintiera mal.

-Bella, les gusta como cantas, eso está bien. Cantas hermoso. No debes sentir vergüenza.-

-Ay! Edward no lo puedo evitar.- dijo mirándome todavía sonrojada.

**BPOV**

Nooo!! Todo el mundo nos miraba y yo no podía estar más roja! Pero cantando con Edward me sentí tan bien. Y ahora estaba tan amable y atento… lindo. Pero estaba un poco confundida, lo hará porque en verdad es así?...

-No te preocupes Bella, todo está bien.- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente. "Bellaaa_! Te lo he dicho un millón de veces y no te lo quiero repetir, respira!"._

-Chicos eso fue genial!.- nos dijo el profesor Dolphine que se encontraba al lado de Raine, la pelinegra nos aplaudía con una gran sonrisa, y no dejé de notar que el profesor la tenia abrazada por el hombro, pero luego se fue a ver a otros compañeros e hizo lo mismo "_Bella… no pienses mal, es imposible"Luego se dirigió a toda la clase.-_ Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que practiquen mucho, pediré el salón de eventos para que se presenten allá. Adios chicos.-

Oh! En el salón de eventos? Y cual era ese… esperen, si lo conozco, Raine me llevó y era gigantesco… espero que no vaya todo el colegio o algo así…

-Será más emocionante si el colegio los escucha, así que prepárense.- agregó el profesor, mientras caminaba a su escritorio "Noo!! Al parecer el profesor Dolphine podía leer las mentes y me quería hacer sufrir, ahora qué haré! Moriré, tal vez me desmaye, o salga huyendo… no!!...

-Bella estás bien? estás pálida!.- dijo Edward que seguía a mi lado y me miraba preocupado.- Ahora vienes conmigo, no tenemos el club de anfitriones, pero tengo el club de natación. Espero que no te moleste esperarme por unas horas…- dijo Edward algo nervioso, se veía adorable. Luego procesé sus palabras, y comencé a imaginarlo en traje de baño "Noooo demasiado tiempo con Marie…" pensé sonrojándome completamente.-Que bien, estás mejor.- dijo sonriendo, creyendo que volvía el color a mi rostro.

-Le preguntaré a James si me puedo quedar con las hojas e la canción, y las notas para la guitarra, Ángela, no me esperen chicos vayan sin mí, después los alcanzo.- dijo Raine volviendo a ir al escritorio del profesor.

Nosotros nos fuimos y nos despedimos de Ángela, diciéndole que cuando teníamos que ensayar, le íbamos a avisar.

-Desde cuando estás en natación?.- le pregunté a Edward, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto.

-Mmm… creo que hace 3 años… si, creo que 3.- contestó sonriendo. Ya estábamos cerca. Pero cuando nos acercamos más, estaban todos los chicos del club de anfitriones, Alice, Rose y Fer también. Alice y Fer llevaban traje de baño puesto, y Rosalie estaba con el uniforme. Los únicos chicos que estaban con traje de baño eran Emmet y Jasper. Y habían muchos chicos y chicas que había visto el dia anterior en el club ahí mismo conversando con los chicos y las chicas

-No que no había club hoy?.- le pegunté a Edward mirando a la gente.

-Es supuestamente el día libre, pero los clientes vienen a vernos ensayar… y los demás del club, aunque no estén en natación. Vienen a vernos… nadar.- contestó Edward, aunque no se veía muy contento. Se acercó y unas veinte chicas lo rodearon, hasta apartarme definitivamente de él.

-Hola Bella.- saludó Fer, con alice y los 'gemelos' tras ella.

-Hola Bella!.- dijeron acercándose a mi y apoyándose cada uno en mi hombro.

-hola chicos.- les contesté sonriendo divertida, me mareaban… pero no eran tan molestos…-Porqué ustedes no están en natación?.-

-Yo ya se nadar.- contestó mike.-

-Además, no queremos que las pobres chicas se desmayen viéndonos en traje de baño.- agregó Tyler, sonriendo. Yo sólo rodé mis ojos.

-No es solo eso chicos! Ustedes nunca entenderán.- los regañó Fer, Se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Los chicos la miraron con los ojos abiertos

-Yo también quiero hacer eso!.- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Luego mike y Tyler se acercaron lentamente a mí y al mismo tiempo me besaron mis mejillas, uno a cada lado. Yo me sonrojé al máximo sin saber que hacer.

-Tyler, Mike, estas señoritas quieren hablar con ustedes!.- gritó Edward, mirando extrañamente furioso a los 'gemelos' ellos me sonrieron y dijeron 'Adios Bella' para ir a hablar con las chicas. Yo me acerqué donde estaba Edward, ya se había cambiado y estaba con su traje de baño _"Bella…. Hiperventilación!!" _me sonrojé al verlo así, con su hermoso pecho marcado perfectamente, sus perfectos músculos… su pálida piel…- Bella estás bien?.- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a mí.

Tortura! N podía hacer eso estando con solo una prenda!- E-sto-y bi-en…- tartamudeé, alejándome disimuladamente de él y sentándome con Rose y Eric.

-Hola chicos.- les dije.

-hola Isabella.- dijo Eric, si prestar mucha atención ya que estaba concentrado en su notebook, haciendo, sus cosas.

-Hola Bella.- dijo rosalie mirandome amigablemente. Comenzamos a conversar de cualquier cosa mientras los chicos de natación se preparaban para entrar a la piscina. Estaba el entrenador y cuando anunció a 5 chicos (entre ellos Edward, Emmet y Jasper) saltaron a la piscina y comenzaron a nadar rápidamente, los cinco chico estaban muy nivelados, solo Jasper los pasaba por unos centímetros más.

-Vamos Jazz!!.- gritaba Alice, sin contar a las 30 chicas que apoyaban a los tres chicos del club. Luego terminaron y comenzaron a salir de la piscina, ahora el turno de las chicas. Los chicos sacaron unas toallas y se acercaron a nosotras. Jasper se quedó más cerca de la piscina para apoyar a Alice.

-Oh, por Dios esto es el paraíso…- Escuché decir a una voz extrañamente… muy familiar… IMPOSIBLE!

Me paré de un salto comencé a buscar esa voz. Luego ví lo que quería encontrar. Marie estaba de pie cerca de la piscina, mirando a los dos chicos que no conocía y habían salido de la piscina.

-Mariee!!.- grité acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Bella!! Niña ingrata, ni siquiera me llamas! Aunque hayan pasado como cuatro días, no podía estar lejos de ti!.- dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Hermanita, ella no es la del video?.- dijo Emmet, que se acercaba a nosotras, y noté como Marie se quedaba sin habla al verlo solo en traje de baño

-Sí, ella es mi amiga de Forks, pero como estás aquí… y Jake!?.- le pregunté esperanzada.

-Me quedaré aquí por unos días en la casa de mi tía, y Jake…- comenzó a decir Marie, pero fue cortada por alguien que dijo

-Mi Bella!.- Esa voz si que la conocía! Era Jacob.

-Jacob!.- chillé corriendo hacia donde se encontraba y salté a sus brazos. El me tomó justo a tiempo y me hizo girar. Sin importarme que me mareara un poco, no podía evitar la alegría que sentía.- Te extrañé mucho, a pesar de los pocos días, se hicieron eternos.- dije aún en sus brazos, tenia mi rostro en su pecho.

-Yo también, Bella, en verdad me hiciste falta, es difícil estar sin ti.- respondió mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello. Estábamos así abrazados y luego sentimos muchos aplausos. Nos volteamos y todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en el lugar nos miraban y aplaudía, algunos gritaban cosas como 'que linda pareja' 'Se ven lindo los plebeyos'

-Alguien dijo plebeyo?.- dijo Jacob en mi oído

-Larga historia!.- le respondí simplemente, para que entendiera que no era el mejor momento para explicar. Volví a mirar a la multitud y todos aplaudían menos Edward, que parecía que quisiera matar a Jacob y Marie, que miraba embobada a Edward, extrañamente quería acercarme a Marie y decirle que no mirara así a mi 'hermano'.- Te presento a mi nueva familia!.- dije tomándolo de la mano y acercándome a mis hermanos, Alice ya había salido de la piscina y estaba a un lado de Edward, abrazada de Jasper.-Ellos son mis hermanos, Emmet, Alice y Edward.- dije indicándolos a los tres.- Ellos son mis amigos, Rosalie, que es novia de Emmet, Jasper, novio de Alice y Fer, amiga de la familia Cullen.-

-No eres novia del chico?.- preguntó Jacob a Fer, y pude notar cómo Marie miraba atenta a escuchar una respuesta "Ah no! con Edward no…".

-Ay no! que cosas dices!.- dijo Fer abrazando a Edward y sonrojándose, también se estaba aprovechando un poco.

-No tengo novia… aún.- respondió Edward, abrazando a Fer, pero mirándome a mí. El ambiente se volvió extrañamente más tenso, Edward y Jacob no se miraban con muy buenas caras.

-Hola chicos! Llegué, lo siento por demorar.- gritó Raine, que venia arreglándose el cabello y con unas hojas en las manos, debían ser la letra de la canción.- Tomen chicos, A ti Bella, y mejor yo tengo la tuya Edward, dijo notando que estaba en traje de baño. Los chicos que estaban en natación volvieron a prepararse para practicar en la piscina. Comencé a hablar con Jacob de cualquier cosa y llevó muy bien con todos, sobretodo con Fer.

La hora de natación pasó muy rápido y ya yodos nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento para dirigirnos a nuestra casa, yo había invitado a los chicos para que vieran a mis padres y a sus parejas. Nos íbamos a ir los cuatro (Jacob, Marie Edward y yo) en el volvo de mi Edward… oh! Volví a decir mi Edward.

-Marie, te sientes mejor?.- le pregunté mirando hacia atrás, yo iba de copiloto, Edward prefería no hablar y Marie desde que vio a los chicos en traje de baño se había mareado un poco.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes.- dijo despacio, tenia el rostro pálido y cuando hablaba miraba embobada a Edward _"Marie, se más disimulada por favor_"

-Cualquier cosa te daremos una pastilla en casa, o papá te puede revisar… es medico.- comentó Edward, mirándola por el espejo y sonriéndole amablemente, mi amiga comenzó a hiperventilar. Jacob y yo rodamos nuestros ojos _"Esta chica no tiene remedio"_

-No seas tan exagerada, debes controlarte más, como lo haces en el verano! Además has visto a lo chicos en traje de baño…- comenzó a regañarla Jake, pero por una parte era entendible, entendía lo que estaba sintiendo Marie, sólo que ella lo expresaba sin avergonzarse.

-No deberías regañarla, en verdad se ve enferma, puede tener algo…- lo cortó Edward, para luego volver a mirar a Marie y dedicándole una sonrosa torcida_… "No! no puede ser que le guste Marie… no lo podría soportar… por favor no…".-_ Llegamos.- agregó Edward minutos después, mientras estacionaba su Volvo. Los autos de Alice y Emmet aun no llegaban, ya que él era el que manejaba como un loco.

Salimos del auto y Edward ayudó a bajar a Alice, en vez de abrirme la puerta como lo hacia siempre. _"Tal vez sí le gustó, comento que AUN no tenia novia… pero Bella no debes sentir celos de tu amiga!"_

-Gracias.- musitó Marie aún mas mareada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Edward, el le estaba ayudando a entrar a la casa y en eso llega el mercedes de Carlisle. Bajó rápidamente del auto y nos vio con unos chicos desconocidos. Aún llevaba su bata de doctor.

-Hola chicos, olvidé algunas cosa acá… ella está bien?.- dijo indicando a Marie, a mi amiga le volvieron los colores de su cara, sonrojándose mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Carlisle y luego e desmayó en los brazos de Edward.

-Marie!.- gritó Edward, sacudiéndola cuidadosamente y luego la tomó para poder llevarla mejor entro de la casa.

-Ay… Marie, mírala, se desmayo con una sonrisa.- me dijo Jacob al oído, miré a mi amiga y era verdad. Estaba felizmente dormida en los brazos de mi Edward…


	11. Dilo: me gusta Edward Cullen

**holaaa!! como están? bueno, les agradezco muchos los reviews, y contestando un comentario que decia 'esto me parece conocido...' sorry, ya olvide el nombre ._. lo ire a ver enseguida Xd jaja pero bueno. Todos estos capitulos ya los lubi, es que ahora los estoy subiendo por segunda vez, para que asi la gente qe no lo habia leido antes lo lea con más calma y las que ya habian estado leyendo mu fic se acuerden de él (tambien me sirve a mi xD) y luego cuando llegue al último capitulo que subi el año pasado sigo con los nuevos, espero no les moleste a las antiguas lectoras :) saludos! y disfruteeen!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 11: Dilo: me gusta Edward Cullen!.

EPOV

Al parecer tendríamos que cantar en el salón de eventos. Por mi parte yo no sentía ningún problema, pero Bella… mi Bella era muy vergonzosa. Deberíamos practicar y ayudarla más en eso. Luego nos dirigimos a la piscina. A pesar de no haber club de anfitriones ese día, casi todos los del club estaban en natación –incluyéndome- y todos los chicos y chicas que normalmente iban al club estaban viéndonos nadar.

-No que no había club hoy?.- Me preguntó Bella, mirándome "linda…".

-Es supuestamente el día libre, pero los clientes vienen a vernos ensayar… y los demás del club, aunque no estén en natación. Vienen a vernos… nadar.- contesté, tratando de no darle mucha importancia, algo fastidiado, no me gustaba que hubiera tanta gente rodeándome… sólo que fuera gente conocida y agradable…

Quería seguir hablando con Bella, pero cuando pensaba hablarle, una veintena de chicas se me acercaron.

-Edward!.- chillaron todas al mismo tiempo, les sonreí amablemente.

-Hola mis chicas, vienen otra vez?.- cada vez era más fácil complacer a nuestras clientas.

-Claro! Para ver como nadas… lo haces genial!.- dijo una chica, sonrojándose de solo hablarme, a pesar de no soportar mucho, podía esconderlo bien, pero las chicas no lo hacían con mala intención… igual eran adorables. Luego comenzamos a ensayar, (sin mencionar mi ataques de celos cuando mike y Tyler besaron a MI Bella) y escuché un grito de Bella. Miré a todos lados preocupado, para saber que le había pasado.

-Mariee!!.- gritó acercándose a una linda chica dándole un abrazo.

-Bella!! Niña ingrata, ni siquiera me llamas! Aunque hayan pasado como cuatro días, no podía estar lejos de ti!.- Le respondió la muchacha, que respondía al nombre de Marie… no era la del video?

-Hermanita, ella no es la del video?.- dijo Emmet, que se acercaba a las chicas, y Marie lo observaba algo… sonrojada.

-Sí, ella es mi amiga de Forks, pero como estás aquí… y Jake!?.- Escuché hablar a mi Bella…¿Esperanzada!? "No… por favor no!"

-Me quedaré aquí por unos días en la casa de mi tía, y Jake…- comenzó a decir Marie, pero fue cortada por alguien que dijo

-Mi Bella!.- "Oh no!" ahora todos mis planes se fueron al retrete. El chucho, el chico tonto del video estaba ahí, abrazando a Mi Bella!! "si, es mía maldito, no te atrevas a decirle 'mi Bella'"

Luego Bella se acercó a nosotros, presentándonos. Yo abrasé a Fer, mi pequeña amiga, y notaba la mirada de Marie puesta en mí, era linda, debía admitirlo, y si era amiga de Bella, debía ser simpática. La hora de natación pasó muy rápido, y los amigos de Bella se fueron con nosotros a casa, en mi Volvo. Prefería no hablar, y también preferiría tener a 5 kilómetros de distancia al perro, hablaba y regañaba a Marie, debería tener más respeto con la señorita.

-Cualquier cosa te daremos una pastilla en casa, o papá te puede revisar… es medico.-le comenté amablemente mientras le sonreía, pude notar a Bella hacer una extraña expresión y Marie comenzó a respirar más agitadamente… _"Estará bien?"_

-No seas tan exagerada, debes controlarte más, como lo haces en el verano! Además has visto a lo chicos en traje de baño…- comenzó a regañarla el perro. No lo soportaba ¿Creía que estaba así por los chicos? Y si era así que! Muchas chicas lo hacían y no las regañaban, además seria muy valiente de ella no avergonzarse por ser así.

-No deberías regañarla, en verdad se ve enferma, puede tener algo…- le corté _"Ja! Dime algo ahora chucho"- _Llegamos.- agregué. Nos demoramos poco. "Un nuevo record, Alice y Emmet nunca me superarán. Ayudé a Bajar a Marie, ya que seguía pensando que estaba enferma, que no exageraba ni nada de eso. Bella dio un portazo al salir del auto.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi padre y dijo algo, que había olvidado algo, y se percató de las 'nuevas caras'. Marie lo miró y luego se desmayó.

-Marie!.- chillé preocupado, tratando de moverla suavemente para ver si se despertaba, pero no lo hacia, aunque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro "Talvez si era por los chicos, pero entonces en unos minutos más estará mejor" pensé mientras la tomaba en brazos y la entraba lentamente a la casa. No estaba segura si la dejaba en el sofá o en una de las habitaciones… dudé un poco.-Será mejor que la deje en mi habitación.- pensé en voz alta mirando instintivamente a Bella, y ella tenia los ojos como platos. ¿Porqué está así?.- Prefieres que esté en tu cuarto?...- le pregunté.

-No, has lo que quieras, si la quieres tener en tu habitación…- _"Oh, esto se pone mejor, está celosa! Y ni se molesta en ocultarlo ante el perro"_ sonreí feliz, esto en verdad sería entretenido. Jacob también la miraba algo extrañado, espero que se haya dado cuenta.

-Bella… estás bien? Sabemos como es Marie, será mejor que descanse en un lugar más cómodo… creo que despertará en unos minutos más.- dijo Jacob abrazando a Mi Bella. _"Te arrepentirás de hacer esto frente a mí" _Sin mirar atrás subí a Marie a mi habitación. La puse cuidadosamente en mi cama y escondí lo mejor posible mis revistas de historietas fantásticas y policiales, además de mis videos de 'Columbo' que había comprado hace unos días. Marie se movió un poco y se acomodó mejor, sonriendo más ampliamente _"Creo que sí estará un buen rato dormida…"_ pensé mientras buscaba una manta para taparla. Le quité los zapatos y la tapé, acomodando unos cabellos sueltos.

-Siento interrumpir…- dijo una hermosa, pero enfadada voz. Me volteé a mirar la puerta, y ahí estaba mirando mi Bella, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba atentamente mi mano que estaba posando los cabellos de Marie tras su oído.

- No interrumpes nada, ¡Pero que dices!.- le dije riendo un poco, fascinado por ver que mi Bella estaba claramente celosa.- Vienes a ver a tu amiga, cierto?...Marie.-

-si, esta niña en verdad nunca aprenderá a controlarse…- dijo riendo melodiosamente, ya había olvidado el enojo y miraba a Marie con cariño, a pesar de los pocos días debió haberla extrañado.

-Y tu novio?.- le pregunté, recordando al perro ese, _"Tal vez se fue, y no va a volver por un mes!"_

-Está abajo hablando con Alice, Emmet, Fer y Raine todos se llevaron muy bien.- respondió Bella, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos. Pude otra que cuando estábamos en el Instituto, Fer y Jacob se llevaron muy bien. De hecho Fer lo miraba muy emocionada, seria genial que le gustara… sin darme cuenta ya me había vuelto a perder en esos hermosos ojos chocolate y sin darme cuenta estaba más cerca de ella. Ella también se había acercado a mí. _"Genial_"… ahora sólo nos separaba unos centímetros de distancias, podía sentir su aroma…

-Lo siento.- dijo Marie, que sin habernos dado cuenta estaba sentada en mi cama, con las mejillas muy coloradas, mirándonos nerviosa.

-Marie.- dijimos los dos a la vez, pero yo algo aliviado porque al fin despertó y Bella, extrañamente mostrando fastidio en su voz.

.Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no estás muy cansada, claro.- dijo mi ángel, con la misma voz de fastidio, alzando las cejas ligeramente mirando a Marie, su amiga se puso algo nerviosa.

-C-laro… Be-lla…- dijo temblando ligeramente, tal vez ver así a Bella no era muy bueno.

-Estás bien Marie?.- le pregunté, ya que estaba temblando demasiado, la castaña de pelo corto miró a su amiga y se tensó un poco.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias Edward.- dijo sonrojándose al decir mi nombre, y luego se levantó, Bella hizo lo mismo y salieron del cuarto.

-Eso no me gusta mucho…-

**BPOV**

-Bella…- dijo Jacob, abrazándome después de que Edward subiera con Marie, yo los miraba enojada "Marie… que suerte tienes, hablaremos seriamente de esto después!"

-Qué pasa Jacob?.- le pregunté y en mi voz se notaba claramente el fastidio, cosa que Jacob percató en segundos.

-Porqué estás así?... y ese Edward… no me cae muy bien, si te soy sincero.-

-Parece que es mutuo, Edward prefería no cruzar palabras contigo.- le dije sinceramente, pero sin darme cuenta de cómo lo decía, Jake se tensó un poco.

-Si, lo noté. Y tú sigues tan directa e hiriente como siempre…- contestó riendo, a veces era así, demasiado directa y fría, así que había sufrir a la gente con algunos de mis comentarios sinceros…

-Pero… porqué lo dices?.-

-Mmm… bueno, te quería preguntar si tú… Bella, te conozco, y somos amigos desde siempre!.-

-Lo sé, pero qué quieres decir con eso?.- _"Oh no… ya sabia que estaba enamorada de Edward, me conocía demasiado bien… que hago? Bueno, no creo que le afecte, somos solo amigos, sólo amigos"_

-Bueno… que noté cierta atracción de tu parte… había él.- sentenció moviéndose incómodamente y tratando de evitar mi mirada, su mirada se notaba… Triste?

-Si, Jacob, no tengo porqué mentir… me he enamorado de Edward.- sentencié, ni yo creyendo que lo podría decir tan fluidamente, pero era verdad, estaba _total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward…_

-Oh…- contestó Jake con un hilo de voz, pero luego me miró con fuego en su mirada, algo enojado, pero queriendo decir algo…- Bella, nosotros somos novios, aunque sea fingido… yo debo confesarte algo!.- Me puse algo nerviosa, él también lo estaba… era algo tan importante? .- Yo… Bella… yo te-

-Llegamos quería hermanita, y la chica del video aún está mareada!.- gritó Emmet entrando fuertemente a la casa, con Alice, Fer y Raine tras él, las tres se reían de lo fuerte que hablaba mi 'hermano'. Jacob suspiró resignado a mi lado, separándose ligeramente de mí, mirando a mi familia. Me murmuró un 'Luego hablamos' en el oído.- Interrumpimos algo?.- agregó Emmet, mirándonos confundido.-Espero que no pensabas hacer lo que hacemos Rose y yo cuando estamos…-

-Emmet, en verdad no tengo ganas de saber que haces con Rose, y sospecho que Bella no es pervertida, como tu!.- chilló Alice, mientras Fer y Raine seguían riendo de la discusión entre hermanos, Jacob y yo nos sonrojamos un poco, de sólo pensar en lo que decía Emmet.

-Jacob, seria interesante que nos hablaras de Bella en Forks, era igual de tímida? O solo aquí es así? .- le preguntó Raine.

-Vamos! Cuéntanos algo muy bueno y vergonzoso de Bella!.- soltó Emmet, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.- Sólo si Bella quiere.-

-Yo iré a ver a Marie… Jacob, habla con ellos pero pobre que le diga algo vergonzoso de mi!.- le dije en un susurro, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Tragó duro dramáticamente, para luego sonreírme y asentir. Subí despacio para ir al cuarto de Edward _"Había ido antes al cuarto de Edward?_" Cielos, ya lo había olvidado, pero aún así estaba algo nerviosa. Entré sin golpear y en ese momento, Edward ponía unos cabellos rebeldes de Marie detrás de su oído tiernamente. _"Oh, Marie… morirás cuando despiertes"_ pensé, mirando celosa a la 'parejita'… esperen, estaba admitiendo que estaba celosa!! Y 'Mi amiga' estaba felizmente durmiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siento interrumpir…- dije con la voz ronca, claramente enfadada, _"Bella, ni siquiera lo puedes ocultar, vamos, contrólate!"_

-No interrumpes nada ¡Pero que dices!.- respondió Edward con una melodiosa risita, divertido "Le parecía entretenido mi enfado?" .- Vienes a ver a tu amiga, cierto?...Marie.-

-si, esta niña en verdad nunca aprenderá a controlarse…- dije riendo un poco y mirando cariñosamente a mi amiga _"No sabe nada… en verdad la he extrañado, debemos hablar"_

-Y tu novio?.- Me preguntó indiferente, mirando a Marie mientras lo hacía.

-Está abajo hablando con Alice, Emmet, Fer y Raine todos se llevaron muy bien.- Era verdad, además en esos momentos Jake estaba contándole toda mi vida, como nos conocíamos desde siempre, sabe todo de mí _"Eso no es bueno…"_ Miré a Edward, que ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos, con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se estaba acercando lentamente a mi, y yo como hipnotizada me acercaba él también _"Oh dios! Nos vamos a besar, por favor que me bese, quiero sentir sus labios otra vez…"_

-Lo siento…- _"DEMONIOS"_ Como se le ocurría a Marie interrumpirnos en un momento así, en verdad estaba enojada, muy enojada!.

-Marie.- dijimos los dos a la vez, Edward algo aliviado, (eso me hizo enfadar un POQUITO más, y yo, quería matarla…

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no estás muy cansada, claro.- agregué, mirándola enfadada y creo que comprendió fácilmente que algo me pasaba, ni en mi voz podía ocultar lo fastidiada que estaba!

-C-laro… Be-lla…- dijo temblando ligeramente, "_bien… sabe lo que le espera…"_

-Estás bien Marie?.- preguntó mi Edward a 'mi amiga' _"Si fuera mi amiga no coquetearía con él"_

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias Edward.- dijo sonrojándose al el nombre de mi 'hermano' _"Ah… si sigue así, tan resbalosa no tendrá muchas horas de vida…"_

Salimos del cuarto de Edward, y nos dirigimos rápidamente al mío. Mi 'querida' amiga me siguió sin decir una palabra. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación e hice un gesto para que se sentara en mi cama, mientras yo sacaba la silla del computador y la acomodaba para sentarme frente a ella.

-Marie…- comencé a hablar y ella me miró algo aterrada.- Seamos directas, amiga. Te propones algo con Edward?.-

-bueno… Bella, amiga es cosa de mirarlo… cualquier chica se lo querría…- comenzó a hablar mi amiga, pero al parecer no vio algo muy bueno en mi rostro, y se calló antes de terminar la oración.

-Decías? Que ibas a decir Marie, que cualquier chica se lo quería 'ligar'?,bueno, es obvio… no te culpo.- su expresión se relajó un poco.- Pero por otra parte te conozco, tu te encaprichas mucho… y bueno, esas reacciones tuyas no siempre son las mejores, Edward es como para algo… serio.-

-Porqué lo dices… Bella, yo me iré dentro de unos meses… no hay nada de malo que me lo quiera…- pero se volvió a callar, esta conversación no me gustaba mucho "decir que quería hacer… cosas con mi Edward no era muy bueno! Pero no la culpaba, en verdad, cualquiera pensaría igual, mi expresión se relajó un poco, y al parecer Marie lo volvió a notar.- Oh… ya veo donde va todo esto…- dijo soltando una sonrisa cómplice, como comprendiendo todo. Yo me sonrojé instantáneamente, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?...

-Te gusta Edward!.-

-Marie…-

-No mientas, es obvio, esos son celos!.-

-Marie! No hables tan fuerte!.- le dije susurrando.

-No lo haré hasta que lo admitas, dilo:'Me gusta Edward Cullen' ese chico sexy con un grandioso cuerpecito para…-

-Ah!! Está bien, ¡me gusta Edward Cullen, está para comérselo!…- dije algo fuerte, y luego de eso escuché una melodiosa risa, proveniente de la puerta. Marie y yo nos miramos aterradas, era obvio que nadie más sabia eso, me giré a la puerta de mi habitación, y ahí estaba…


	12. ¡Te amo!

**I'm sorry!! siento haber demorado, es que me fui a la casa de mis abuelos, llegue el sabado en la noche y mañana vuelvo a partir! xD jajaja asi que creo que dejare dos capis y la proxima semana empiezo a poner los que faltan y el capi nuevo, y bueno espero que todos esten en unas buenas vacaciones XD aunque cada vez queda menos... u.u! y para los que no son de Chile y por estos alrededores... que disfruten iguaal!!**

**

* * *

  
**

capitulo 12: Te amo!

**BPOV**

-Ah!! Está bien, ¡me gusta Edward Cullen, está para comérselo!…- dije algo fuerte, y luego de eso escuché una melodiosa risa, proveniente de la puerta. Marie y yo nos miramos aterradas, era obvio que nadie más sabía eso, me giré a la puerta de mi habitación, y ahí estaba…

-Alice…¿Fer?.- dije en un susurro, pero las chicas me escucharon perfectamente, mi hermanita se reía con hermosamente y Fer se tapaba la boca para que no se escuchara la suya.

-Pero es mejor que sean ellas a que sea el sexy de…- comenzó a decir Marie.

-Sexy… ¿Quién es sexy Marie…?.- escuché decir una aterciopelada voz, proveniente detrás de Fer….¡Ahora si me dará un ataque! Miré a mi 'queria'amiga y ella estaba en una situación parecida, estuvo a punto de delatarse al igual que yo.

-Edward!.- chilló Alice, aun riéndose. Tanto que no aguantaba más y lentamente se caía al piso.-nunca-me-he-rei-do….tanto!!.-

-Está bien?.- preguntó Edward, que abrazaba distraídamente a Fer, comencé a sentir un extraño odio por la chica.

-Escuchamos algo divertido, es la verdad… lo admito, yo de hecho he pensado cosas…-dijo haciendo un gesto extraño, mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar y me miraba disimuladamente.- estoy de acuerdo con lo que escuché.

-Es algo de lo que pueda saber…?.- preguntó mi ángel.

-NO!!.- dijimos Marie y yo a la vez, mientras nos levantábamos exaltadas.

-Está bien.- dijo Edward mirándonos algo raro _"que vergüenza!"_.- nos vemos en un rato… estaré en mi habitación…-

Luego de eso me recsté en mi cama, al lado de Marie y ahogué un grito en mi almohada.

-Eso fue suerte…- murmuró Marie

-suerte! Estuvo a punto de enterarte lo que pienso de el!.- chillé volviendo a esconder mi rostro en la almohada, y Fer y Alice no paraban de reír… oh. Si que seria una larga tarde…

Luego de ese día, Marie y Jaco hablaron con mis padres, y también se llevaron muy bien con Carlisle y Esme, (Esme me dijo que elegí un muy buen novio) y Edward estuvo casi toda la tarde en su habitación, se podía escuchar a lo lejos la melodía Claro de luna… era hermosa.

-Tienen algo en común…- me comentó mi amiga, no muy contenta, ya que odiaba estar conmigo cuando escuchaba música clásica… en música no teníamos los gustos muy parecidos…

Mi amiga me contó más de su visita y dijo que se quedarían como un mes, por las extrañas vacaciones que daban a veces en Forks, y bueno, ahora no me quejaba! Ahora estaría con mis amigos!. La semana pasó muy agradable, de vez en cuando Marie y Jacob iban por un par de horas a nuestra casa y todos se llevaron muy bien con los dos, excepto mi Edward, al parecer no soportaba mucho a Jacob, pero a Marie… oh! Parece que a Marie la adoraba, _"eso si, ni crean que estoy celosa!"_ luego de esos cumplidos por parte de mi hermanito y los sonrojos de mi amiga, se ganaba unas buenas palabrotas de mi padre. Emmet me estuvo molestando los últimos días, ya que mi Jake le contó que era igual de patosa y había pasado más de alguna vergüenza gracias a esa virtud, y a el también casi lo mato. A él también lo encontré algo raro después de que le confesé que me gustaba a Edward, me ha estado queriendo decir algo…

-Bella, mañana después de clases quiero venir contigo a casa… caminando, porque igual no es tan lejos… cierto? Quiero… me gustaría hablar contigo… si, hablar.-dijo un nervioso Jacob cuando estábamos en el living de la casa, con mis hermanos, Fer, Marie y los Hale.

-Que desconsideramos hemos sido! El pequeño Jake quiere estar a solas con si noviecita y no lo hemos dejado!!.- dijo Emmet, luego de soltar una carcajada, pero extrañamente se puso serio.- no querrás propasarte con mi nueva pequeña hermanita cierto, Jacob?.- dijo usando una tonalidad más grave en su voz, pero igual de alto que siempre, no pude evitar reírme al igual que todos, pero Jacob estaba algo nervioso a pesar de saber que era una broma.

-Claro que no Emmet, que dices, yo nunca le haría nada a mi novia, que no quiera claro…- yo me sonrojé un poco de solo pensarlo, Jacob siempre se tomaba muy en serio lo de nuestro 'noviazgo'.

-Eso espero…- escuché murmurar a mi Edward, que hace poco había bajado de su habitación, solo para hablar con Marie _"Seria mejor que solo Jacob viniera… porque a él no le cae muy bien y con Marie… ah!!" _En nada habia cambiado su relacion con mi Jake, ya ni se molestaban en esconder su mal temperamento… y hablo por los dos.

-Yo no iluciono a las chicas para tenerlas por un tiempo y luego botarlas…- comenzó a replicar Jake, pero lo corté dandole una mirada severa.

-No empiecen otra vez.-

-él empezó.-

-Y tu le seguiste el jueguito.-

-No!! No deben pelear!.- dijo Alice, que estaba sentada sobre Jasper, mientras él le daba unos dulces en la boca.

-No te preocupes, además, creo que ya nos debemos ir, o tu tia Marie nos volverá a regañar.-

-Tienes razón Jake, adios chicos, es genial estar con ustedes!.- dijo Marie mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Jake tambien, para dirigirse a la puerta, Fer y yo los apañamos.

-Adiós Jake, Marie.- dijo Fer sonrojándose repentinamente.

-Adiós Fer. Bella- dijo mi Jacob despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de las dos.

-Adiós chicas, Fer, llámame!.- dijo Marie despidiéndose de nosotras también. Fer y Marie ahora eran muy buenas amigas y me gustaba mucho que estuvieran hablando tanto _"si, porque así Marie estaba lejos de Edward"_

-Nos vemos chicos, hasta mañana Jake, te esperaré.- le dije recordando lo que me quería decir….¿que será?.

Me estaba acostumbrando mucho más a las clases, y gracias a la ayuda de mis hermanos pude estar al dia fácilmente de la mayoría de las materias, aunque aun me faltaban algunas. Era una buena virtud aprender fácilmente, pero lo malo de esa virtud es que los profesores tambien lo están notando, y ahora me hacen más preguntas y me recomiendan hasta para ser tutores de otros chicos! Pero mi querida amiguita Lorraine y Fer, convencieron a los profesores que aun era muy nueva ¡A veces era bueno tener de amiga sa las hijas de las personas más 'poderosas' de la zona!

-En verdad eres un cerebrito, ya todos te tienen vista… en serio, eso es horrible.- dijo Raine moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-mira quien habla! Tu te libraste de todas esas responsabilidades por tu influencia, a pesar de ser la chica con calificaciones más altas de tu grado! Solo te supera EDward.- dijo Fer haciendo unos pucheritos tiernos.

-No es mi culpa que tu no los puedas evitar porque tu padre te lo prohibe, dicelo a tu padre, no a mi!. Además en el grado que estás no es tan difícil- le respondio la morena y antes de que Fer comenzara a responderle decidí pararlas.

-Ya chicas, no discutan más, parecen unas bebés!.-

-Los bebes son lindos y adorables, no me importa aprecerme a uno.- dijo Lorraine moviendo intencionalmente su cabello, y me pude dar cuenta que algunos chicos pararon de caminar para verla atentamente.

-Nunca cambias… eres tan egocéntrica y…- comenzó a decir Fer, pero cuando la iba a cortar alguien más se me adelantó.

-Hermana, otra vez peleando con Raine?.- dijo una hermosa voz, haciendome sonrojar.

-Profesor Dalphine.- dije casi sin aliento.

-James, dime James Bella.- me corriguió rapidamente.

-No se puede evitar la belleza de uno, y la debe demostrar si estás al tando de tu hermosura, no es asi James? No soy hermosa!...perfecta!- no pude evitar reírme del comenzario de mi amiga.

-Claro que si Raine, pero eso suena un poco…ególatra.- le respondió el profesor tocando tiernamente su mejilla.- se más humilde pequeña, cuídense todas y no peleen mucho.- concluyó retirándose a su oficina.

-James espera! Tengo que… hablar contigo.- dijo Raine de un momento a otro y se alejó con él a su oficina.- Adios! Nos vemos.- nos gritó cuando estaba más lejos.

-Siempre necesita hablar con él, como si ya no pasara más tiempo en mi casa cuando está mi hermano, no dejan de hablar del coro…- dijo Fer algo fastidiada y fuimos a la cafetería, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, ahí nos encontramos con mis hermanos y los Hale.

-Y Raine?.- preguntó Edward comenzando a comer cuando estábamos todos en nuestra mesa.

-fue a hablar con mi hermano a su oficina…-

-Otra vez?.- preguntó Alice

-Si… se viene otra presentación del coro, miren, ahí viene.- dijo Rosalie mientras indicaba la puerta de la cafetería. Ahí venia Raine, arreglándose el cabello distraídamente mientras sacaba su comida y venía a nuestra mesa.

-Hola chicos.-

-Otra vez con James!.- le dijo Emmet riéndose de ella.

-Y que tiene! Es el profesor del coro…- dijo Raine… era mi impresión o sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas?. Luego de comer, se dirigieron a la última clase y los chicos se fueron al club de anfitriones, exepto yo, que me vendría a buscar Jacob, salí del resinto y asi se encontraba mi mejor amigo.

-Te he dicho que te ves hermosa con tu uniforme?.- dijo Jake riendose divertido. Me sonrojé automáticamente.

-No digas estupideces.-

-Es la verdad. Vamos.- dijo extendiendo su mano, y yo la acepté feliz. Caminamos tranquilamente de cualquier cosa, como lo hacíamos siempre, sin darme cuenta estabamos llegando a casa, y habian pasado dos horas y medias desde que salimos del instituto!.

-Como pasa el tiempo!... pero Jake, no qieras hablar algo importante conmigo?.-

-tienes razon… bueno, seré directo, lo más directo posible.- comenzó a decir mi amigo, poniendose extrañamente mas nervioso.- Somos amigos desde siempre, y bueno, la decisión de nuestros padres que fuéramos familia, que nos casáramos… por eso nos comprometieron.-

-Si, aunque nosotros nos queramos como amigos…-

-No… Bella, aunque tú me quieras como un amigo.- me cortó Jake tomándome de las manos, yo quedé sin habla ¿No querrá…?

-J-jake?...-

-Bella, ese chico, Edward, no te conviene, es tu hermanastro! Y ni muestra muchos indicios de que siente lo mismo por ti! Yo te puedo hacer feliz, te conozco! Te quiero Bella. Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú no te has dado cuenta… y temo perderte por culpa de ese 'niño bonito'.-escupió las últimas palabras, yo aún estaba en shock, me podía mover, ni hablar… ¿Jacob… mi amigo, me amaba!?

-Bella por favor dime algo!, que sientes por mi!?.-que siento por Jake? Es el mi mejor amigo… pero en verdad, nunca habia pensado en él como algo más…-Bella…- volvió a decir mi nombre, mientras me tomaba por los hombros y sin decir nada más me acerca violentamente a el para darme un apasionado beso.

Seguia sin reaccionar, y sin saber por que algo despertó en mi… estaba disfrutando el beso? "¡Por Dios si prácticamente me estaba golpeando! Creo que mis labios iban a quedar hinchados!" ahí reaccione mejor y traté de separarme de Jacob, aunque mis intentos eran en vano ya que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero sintió el rechazo y nos separamos. Me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por que hiciste eso!.- le chillé golpeandolo con mi mano, pero en vez de dolerle a él me dolio a mí.

-No te enojes! Además, me respondiste el beso.- dijo sonriendome pícaramente.

-Claro que no!.-

-Si, y apuesto a que quieres otro.- dijo acercándose otra vez a mí, me volvió a tomar por los hombros, no sabia que haer y solo atiné a cerrar mis ojos hasta esperar el roce de sus labios, pero en vez de eso sentí una mano rodearme la boca y hasta la nariz, impidiéndome respirar bien.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso frente a mi.- dijo una aterciopelada voz tras de mí.

EPOV

-Edward, mañana también serás mi anfitrión!.- dijo una sonrojada Amanda, compañera de mi amiga Fer, hoy mis clientas eran Michelle de mi curso, Antonella y Amanda un curso más pequeño que yo… hace un tiempo que era su 'preferido'.

-Esperaré con ansias el mañana, para estar un tiempo más contigo Amanda…- le dije tomando delicadamente su mano y rozar mis labios en ella, la pequeña Amanda estaba tan sonrojada, que no evité soltar una risita, pero la verdad es que la persona más adorable sonrojada era Bella…_mi_ Bella.-Y a ustedes también chicas… cuando consigan otra vez tiempo, cada vez más chicas están conmigo… y la verdad es que no se porqué estoy siendo el preferido de algunas… espero que Emmet no se enoje conmigo.- dije haciendo un ligero puchero, haciendo que las chicas ahogaran un gritito.

-claro que no Edward! A pesar de que antes Emmet era nuestro preferido… el también es muy bueno para enojarse contigo por algo así.- respondió Michelle, que pudo hablar antes que las otras.

-Se ha acabado el día de hoy… pero nos veremos, lo siento mis chicas, estoy algo acelerado, nos vemos.- dije lo más cortes posible mientras me levantaba del sillón y le daba un beso en la mejilla a mis clientas. No había visto a Bella, y solo quería confirmar si se había ido con su perro a casa.

-Lorraine!.- dije alto para que mi amiga me viera, iba muy rápido hacia la puerta, probablemente para 'no llegar tarde a coro'.

-Desde cuando soy Lorraine?.- me regañó sacándome la lengua como una niña.- sospecho que me quieres pedir algo… o preguntar…-

-Estás en lo correcto.- le corté.- quiero saber si Bella se fue con el chu… con su novio.-

-Oh! Cuando te la jugarás en serio! Esa chica tiene novio, pero no está muerta… pero si Sitges así, no tendrás oportunidades.- me comenzó a regañar, haciendo esos gestos raros y exagerados.

-Pero se fue con él o no?.-

-Si, después de clases se fueron caminando…-

-Eso quería saber, adiós, que te vaya bien cantando.- dije mientras buscaba mi mochila y me iba rápidamente al estacionamiento y fui directo a mi hermoso Volvo. Entre y apenas saludé a las chicas que me gritaban, tenia un extraño presentimiento… como si la fuera a perder _"Pero que estupideces Edward, como la vas a, perder?" _Estuve a punto de superar el tiempo record de hace unos dias tuve cuando llegue a casa, guardé el auto en el garaje y decidí ir a la entrada principal… no estaba seguro pero algo me decia que debia mirar. Y ahí estaba Bella y el perro, ella estaba algo exaltada… pero se veia como el shock, y él la miraba con amor, pero con una rabia contenida… ¿y si la habia golpeado? Él tenia sus manos bien aferradas a los hombros de ella, al parecer la estaba lastimando. Sin que se dieran cuenta me acerqué y quedé a espaldas de Bella y Jacob le gritó algo que ni entendí y luego se acercaba para besarla. Sin saber porqué puse mi mano en los labios de mi Bella para evitar el beso.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso frente a mi.- dije enfadado, ahora acercando más a Bella. Sentí unas extraña sensación al sentir su espalda en mi pecho.

-tu que te metes, estaba hablando con mi novia!.- gritó el perro con rabia.

-Si, pero estas… mejor dicho están gritando frente a nuestra casa! Y como la tenias tomada, la estabas lastimando ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?.- me excusé debilemente.- Bella entrará conmigo, dile adios a tu novio Bella.- la chica solo extendió débilmente la mano, y yo me la llevé en la misma posición que estamos antes, Bella trataba de gritar pero mi mano se lo impedia.

-Quien te crees Cullen para hacer eso! Tu no eres nadie! Y menos para controlar la vida de _mi_ Bella!.-

-Los vecinos!.- dije sonriéndole burlonamente antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa. Suspire… aunque sea el resto del día no vería al perro, estaba seguro.

-Ed…grrrd.-trató de decir Bella, la miré y estaba demasiado roja, casi llegando a otro color.

-Bella!, perdóname!.- le chillé sosteniéndola mientras tomaba desesperadamente aire, la sostuve por la cintura hasta llegar al living y sentarla.- quieres agua… algo?.- le pregunté apenado.

-Agua estaría bien.- susurró aun algo roja.


	13. ayuda¡Es imposible!

**BPOV**

-Ed…grrrd.-trate de decir, ¡Edward me estaba asfixiando! Y cuando me miró no debió haber visto algo bueno, ya que me soltó al instante y puso una cara de susto y preocupación

-Bella!, perdóname!.- me chilló sosteniéndome mientras tomaba desesperadamente aire, me sostuvo por la cintura hasta llegar al living y me sentó delicadamente.- quieres agua… algo?.- me preguntó apenado. _"Que tierno se ve apenado!"_

-Agua estaría bien.- susurré despacito, aun me faltaba el aire.

-Voy enseguida!.- dijo mi ángel (asesino) mientras se paraba rápidamente e iba a buscar agua. Yo en ese momento comencé a recordar todo lo que me dijo Jacob hace unos instantes.

Flash-back

_-Bella, ese chico, Edward, no te conviene, es tu hermanastro! Y ni muestra muchos indicios de que siente lo mismo por ti! Yo te puedo hacer feliz, te conozco! Te quiero Bella. Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú no te has dado cuenta… y temo perderte por culpa de ese 'niño bonito'.-escupió las últimas palabras, yo aún estaba en shock, me podía mover, ni hablar… ¿Jacob… mi amigo, me amaba!_

_-Bella por favor dime algo!, que sientes por mi!.-que siento por Jake? Es el mi mejor amigo… pero en verdad, nunca había pensado en él como algo más…-Bella…- volvió a decir mi nombre, mientras me tomaba por los hombros y sin decir nada más me acerca violentamente a el para darme un apasionado beso._

_Seguía sin reaccionar, y sin saber por que algo despertó en mi… estaba disfrutando el beso? "¡Por Dios si prácticamente me estaba golpeando! Creo que mis labios iban a quedar hinchados!" ahí reaccione mejor y traté de separarme de Jacob, aunque mis intentos eran en vano ya que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero sintió el rechazo y nos separamos. Me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Por que hiciste eso!.- le chillé golpeándolo con mi mano, pero en vez de dolerle a él me dolió a mí._

_-No te enojes! Además, me respondiste el beso.- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente._

_-Claro que no!.-_

_-Si, y apuesto a que quieres otro.- dijo acercándose otra vez a mí, me volvió a tomar por los hombros, no sabia que hacer y solo atiné a cerrar mis ojos hasta esperar el roce de sus labios, pero en vez de eso sentí una mano rodearme la boca y hasta la nariz, impidiéndome respirar bien._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso frente a mi.- dijo una aterciopelada voz tras de mí._

Fin Flash-back

Como no me había dado cuenta antes que Jake sentía eso por mi? Todos esos abrazos, caricias, juegos besos, el lo veía como algo más y lo confundió, pero lo peor de todo era que disfruté el brutal beso que me dio. Toqué mis labios instintivamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaban algo hinchados. También estaba Edward, y estaba segura que si hubiera llegado segundos después yo hubiera correspondido con ganas al segundo beso que Jacob me iba a dar _"Espere… dije que estaba segura que iba a pasar eso? Jake es MI MEJOR AMIGO"_Edward… también mis sentimientos hacia él eran intensos, pero gracias a mi 'querido amigo' estaba confundiendo todo… ¿Qué haré!

–Edward…Jake…-

-Entonces… te gustó el beso, si piensas en él. Siento haber interrumpido…- llegó Edward con un vaso de agua, pasando rápidamente a mi lado, dejó el vaso cerca de mí y subió a su habitación.

-Edward espera!.- atiné a decir mientras me levantaba de un salto y lo seguía _"Porqué lo estoy siguiendo! Y porqué me habrá dicho eso…"_¡no! hable en voz alta… y solo debe haber escuchado susurrar Jake. ¿Pero porqué reaccionó así? Subí las escaleras y llegué hasta su cuarto. Golpeé la puerta y segundos después comencé a escuchar la hermosa melodía Claro de luna. Volví a golpear y escuché más fuerte el piano.

-Edward abre la puerta o yo entro a la fuerza!.- _"Pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo!"_ aún así no recibí respuesta de adentro, así que decidí hacer lo que dije. Por un momento pensé pegarle una patada a la puerta para que abriera, pero ni siquiera había visto si estaba con seguro o no, así que moví la perilla despacio y la puerta estaba abierta. Entré y vi a Edward acostado en su gran cama con los ojos cerrados, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que había entrado a la habitación pero cuando di unos pasos más dentro, abrió los ojos y me miró directamente, hipnotizándome con esos ojazos esmeralda.

-Edward… yo.-

-Porqué vienes a mi habitación? Deberías estar llamando a ese… novio tuyo, porque lo es…- dijo dejando de mirarme a los ojos, con una extraña expresión de dolor.- y no puedo hacer nada… lo quieres…- agregó susurrando. Al parecer sin pensar que yo escucharía. _"Esperen… dijo eso como si en verdad lo sintiera… como si yo le gustara… eso es imposible! ¿cierto?"_–Vete… Bella por favor, déjame solo.- agregó más fuerte, mientras se giraba para poner aún más alto Claro de luna. Salí sin decir nada y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé el teléfono y comencé a marcar un número conocido.

_-Diga?.-_ escuché una dulce voz.

-Marie… soy Bella, puedes venir? Necesito hablar contigo.- le dije rápidamente.

_-Claro… Bella… paso algo? Bueno, Fer y yo notamos que cuando Jake llego estaba algo… raro.-_

-Jake… de él quiero hablar, y de Edward… por favor ven. Y Fer también, necesito un consejo.- le respondí sinceramente, además Fer se había hecho una buena amiga para mi, al igual que mi gran amiga Marie.-Pero juntémonos en la cafetería que está a unas cuadras de mi casa… ¿se llama 'Marmalade'?.-

-_Esa cafetería es genial! Esta bien… ¿nos vemos en 15 minutos allí?_- preguntó emocionada mi amiga.

-Claro, nos vemos en 15 minutos.- dije de despedida y luego me cambié rápidamente de ropa (seguía con la ropa del instituto). No tenia muchos ánimos de arreglarme asi que solo me puse unos jeans y una polera manga larga de color celeste. También me puse un cintillo para poner mi cabello hacia atrás. Saqué un poco de dinero ya que estaba segura de que mi amiga no llevaría lo suficiente y querrá provar de todo y no sabia si Fer también le gustaba comer mucho. "_Creo que ahogaré mis penas comiendo helados"_ Cuando bajé a la sala mis otros hermanos ya habían llegado y estaban con los Hale 'hablando', los saludé rápidamente diciéndole donde iba a estar, y cualquier cosa estaría con mi celular.

Diviertete, y dale saludos a Fer y Marie" dijo Alice, que estaba segura que quería venir conmigo y comer mucho helado, pero estar con Jasper una tarde entera era más fuerte que el helado. _"El amor… demonios encuentro esa palabra en todos lados!"_Salí de la casa y en diez minutos ya estaba allá, como era tan cerca fui caminando. Justo cuando iba a entrar a la cafetería 'Marmalade' se estacionó una hermosa limosina blanca con dorado, y de ella salió una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro con unos lentes de sol y vestida estupendamente, parecia una estrella de cine, y detrás de la chica, bajaba una sonrojada muchacha de pelo corto y castaño oscuro. Vestida tiernamente con un vestido blanco con tonalidades celeste. Todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí (y los que estaban dentro de la cafetería también) miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta a las dos chicas, ya siendo tan lindas y llegando en una limosina asi acaparaban todas las miradas.

-Bella! Cuéntanos ahora lo que nos vas a decir!.- dijo Fer al momento que me vió y en ese momento me di cuenta que también tenia la boca abierta, Marie siguió a Fer aún algo sonrojada por tener tantas miradas sobre ella y entramos juntas a la cafetería. Encontramos una mesa pequeña y nos instalamos las tres.

-Habla, Bella.- dijo Marie, ahora más calmada y menos sonrojada. Yo solo suspiré y comencé a relatarles toda la historia, desde que Jacob se me declaró hasta la extraña actitud y las raras palabras que me dijo Edward…

**EPOV**

-…Jake…-

Aún escuchaba su hermosa voz nombrar ese horrible nombre. Como Bella podia estar pensando en él si casi le rompe el brazo _"Tu casi la asfixias_" Bueno, eso no importa… además parece que la interrumpí, si lo pienso bien, ella no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo cuando yo llegué… debo haberme visto como un idiota… pero Bella… ¡no se que hacer! Seguiré luchando por ella? Tiene novio!

-Necesito un consejo.- dije tomando mi celular comencé a buscar en el directorio, rápidamente di con el numero y marqué…. ¡Contesta!

-D-diga?.- dijo una agitada voz del otro lado.

-Que estás haciendo Lorraine?.- le pregunté confundido.

-N-nada, Ed-dward! Es que estoy corriendo, debo legar rápido, ¡ay!.-

-Estás bien?.- me preocupé un poco, pero escuché una risita al otro lado, y estaba seguro que no era de Raine.

-Estoy….- una pequeña pausa y escuché un 'auch'.- estoy bien.- agregó ahora más calmada.

-Necesito hablar contigo… Raine hoy pasó algo.-

-Oh… es algo que puedas decirme por teléfono o debes hacerlo en persona?.-

-Seria mucho mejor en persona.- le contesté sinceramente, no me sentía tan cómodo hablando de estas cosas por teléfono, y solo Raine con mis hermanos me entendían tanto, con mis expresiones, palabras… todo.

-Está bien, en 10 o 15 minutos estoy allá, voy en auto.- dijo Raine, haciendo una pequeña pausa, al parecer estaba con alguien.- nos vemos…-

-Si, y cuando vengas me dices con quien estabas…- le recordé.

-Cómo…?.- chilló, pero luego se calmó.- nos vemos en 10, adiós!.- Luego cortó y supe que estaría aquí en unos cinco minutos, siempre decía más tiempo del que llegaba en realidad.

Esos minutos se hicieron eternos, y como lo predije, llego en 6 minutos, entró a la casa y subió directamente a mi cuarto, entró sin golpear y yo en esos momentos me movía de un lado a otro en mi cama, se sentó a los pies de ella.

-Y bien? Escúpelo.-

-Hoy el perro ese iba a besar a Bella y lo detuve, pero al parecer cometí un error ya que cuando entramos y fui a buscarle un vaso de agua, volví y ella suspiraba el nombre de Jacob…-

-Bueno… es su novio ¿no?.- me respondió Raine, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que te llamé para que me apoyes.. me des un consejo, y no seas tan mala conmigo.-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-Pero no seas tan ruda!.-

-Lo siento… bueno amor, te dije que tenias que hacer el plan. El noviecito ese complico las cosas, pero creo que debes seguir, estoy segura que tienes todo para ganar.-

-No lo se…-

-Ey! Yo ya te di mi consejo, muy bueno y conveniente para ti y tu ahora dices que no lo sabes!, Edward decídete!.- me chilló Raine algo enojada .- En verdad tienes todo para ganas esta batalla amorosa amor, hay que admitir que ese Jacob si que es un bombón morenito y…- La interrumpí con una tos fingida, ya que no quería saber su opinión del chucho.- Bueno, me entiendes, pero mírate! Eres hermoso, y Edward! Doy las manos al fuego de que Bella tiene una cierta inclinación por ti, debe sentir algo, le gustas por dios santo! Reacciona.-

Yo estaba probablemente con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero sin creer lo que me decía mi mejor amiga, era completamente imposible, mi ángel, mi bellísimo ángel podría sentir algo, aunque sea mínimo por mi? A veces se sonrojaba, pero ella se sonroja por todo, o no?

-Piensalo, tontito…-

**BPOV**

-Bueno… es obvio que Edward siente algo por ti (Que suerte tienes amiga!) pero Jacob… bueno, yo me inclinaría más por él. Ha sido tu amigo desde siempre, se conocen, se entienden, además sus padres creen que son novios y son mejores amigos ¿qué mas puedes pedir?.- me respondió Marie, después d escuchar todo el relato.- Creo que lo que sientes por Edward es algo pasajero… es 'la novedad' y bueno, no te culpo porque su belleza te aturde… pero Jacob, creo que es el mejor.- concluyó mirándome sinceramente.

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo!.- saltó extrañamente Fer sonrojándose un poco.- Edward es genial, y se nota que te quiere Bella, deberías intentarlo con él. Hay que admitir que Jaconb es bueno…- se sonrojó extrañamente y trató de mirar hacia otro lugar.- es lindo, pero Edward, bueno yo lo conozco y creo que está loco por ti.- dijo mirándome también sinceramente.

-A ti te gusta Jacob…- le dije a Fer, segura de lo que decia.

-Que dices!.- chilló sonrojandose aún más.

-Claro… pero lo peor, es que (sin que te sientas mal, Fer) me gustó el beso que me dio…- dije sinceramente también. Ese maldito besos no se me iba de la mente _"Ay… Jacob"_. Ya no pude seguir más con eso, y escuché muy poco de lo que las chicas hablaban, discutiendo sobre quién era mejor opción. Pensé un poco, y al parecer si sentía algo por Jake… pero Fer, se notaba que le gustaba, tampoco podia hacerle eso y mis sentimientos ahora estaban extraños y no puedo decidirme por ninguno…

Fer me fue a dejar a la casa en la limosina y yo subí a mi habitación sin cenar. No tenía muchos ánimos de ver el rostro dolido de Edward… aún no estaba segura porqué estaba así. Ya alrededor de las 9 me bañé y preparé las cosas para el día siguiente. Esa noche soñé con Edward, como siempre.

**EPOV**

Bella no cenó, y yo que pensaba hacer las pases con ella, en verdad fui un tonto al tratarla así y ponerme tan triste, ahora era obvio que se dio cuenta que estoy loco por ella. Pero haré como si nada pasara, mañana iremos juntos como siempre al instituto. Esa noche dormí soñando en Bella, que estábamos en una playa, el día muy nublado y nos besábamos…

Al día siguiente actué como si nada, y al parecer Bella se dio cuenta y no quiso decir nada, actuó también normal.

-Buenos días, Edward.-

-Hola Bella.-

-Nos vamos?.-

-Claro.- Salimos de la casa de los primeros, como siempre, y llegamos al instituto rápidamente. Bella seguía asustada por mi forma de conducir, pero en eso si que no le iba a hacer caso ¡Tengo que superar mis record constantemente!. Las clases de la mañana pasaron normales, y como lo hacían últimamente, le preguntaban muchas cosas a Bella y cada vez que lo había mi ángel se sonrojaba tiernamente "Espero que siempre le pregunten cosas".

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente y Alice dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos, pero necesitaba hablar con los del club de anfitriones y también necesitaba a Lorraine.

**BPOV**

-Donde está esa chica. Si está con James otra vez la golpearé!.-chillaba Alice, mientras todos nos dirigíamos a la cafetería (ya que no quería esperar mucho y nos había citado a todos fuera de su sala)

-Relájate hermana, si quieres la vamos a buscar…- dijo Edward, tratando de que su hermana se calmara.

-No! Tu tambien te quieres escapar, asi que irá… Bella. Creo que está en la biblioteca. Y si no llegan aquí en menos de 15 minutos yo!...- pero se la llevaron antes de que me advirtiera. Yo salí corriendo aterrada pensando en qué era capaz de hacer Alice con nosotras. Fui a la biblioteca y comenzé a buscar a Lorraine, me di cuenta que no habia nadie en ese momento, tal vez la señora encargada estaba almorzando y no se vea a ningun alumno y me distraje rápidamente mirando los libros, hasta que…

-Porfín!... te he estado esperando por 5 minutos…- escuche a una voz conocida hablar.

-Lo siento pequeña. La reunión duró más de lo esperado…-Esperen! Esa voz tambien la conozco.

-Que difícil es estar asi escondidos… te quiero y no me quiero separar de ti.- dijo la chica con una voz melosa.

-Pero sabes que no se puede… aún, solo debemos esperar unos años, ya saldrás del instituto.-

-No quiero esperar!.-

-No empieces con las pataletas!.- la regañó el chico, pero riéndose de todos modos.

-No mientas, te encanta que haga eso, y esto…- Luego escuché un extraño sonido ¿Se estaban besando?. Miré disimuladamente por el estante y vi a Lorraine Taylor y a James Dolphine dándose un apasionado beso. _"Imposible…" 'Profesor Dolphine, el director lo necesita en su oficina urgente, profesor Dalphine…'_se escuchó por todo el colegio, y vi como se separaba y Lorraine regañaba.- No vayas…-

-Debo hacerlo, mi jefe me llama.- dijo James sonriendo hermosamente.- Ve a mi oficina más tarde, o después yo te busco y vamos a mi departamento…-

-Está bien, todo con tal de estar contigo. Te quiero.-

-Yo más. Adios.- luego el profesor se fue rápidamente por la puerta y Lorraine suspiró fuertemente "Que hago, aparezco como si nado o me trato de ir?, si mejor me voy!" pero gracias piernas! En ese momento tropiezo no se como y hago que un par de libros se caigan.

-Ouch…-

-Quien anda ahí.- chilló Lorraine, camiando rápidamente donde me encontraba yo y me miró en el suelo.- Bella… ¿lo viste todo…?.-

-Si.-


	14. un año atrás parte I

**quien asesinarme? bueno tiene el derecho, si alguna vez alguien por ahi sigue leyendo eso y espera ansiosamente... alfin puse los capitulos (y eo que soy aun los antiguos, lo siento, pero alfin estoy de vacacines de verano, y mi último año de colegio en verdad s eme hizo más complicado de lo que esperaba. Si aguien como ya escribi recien recierda este humilde fanfic, siga leyendolo, y si no es asi, por mi y para cumplir alguna promesa a mi misma lo terminaré! saludos**

* * *

Un año atrás…

Pleno verano. El sol estaba de lo mejor aquí en Phoenix y yo, con todos mis amigos iríamos a la casa de una de las mas pequeñas del grupo; Fer. Ese día tocaba ir a su cabaña de verano a las afueras de la ciudad, donde tenia una gran piscina, casi tan grandes como las que yo tenia en mis cabañas de verano, pero estas eran en el extranjero, y no a todos los dejaron ir después de la última vez…

-Cariño, que te pasa? Ya llegamos, Fer nos espera…- Edward me sacudió ligeramente y salí de mis pensamientos. Nos bajamos de la limosina, cortesía de mi quiera prima Rose, ya que decía que en el Jeep de Emmet no iríamos tan cómodos _"si… 5 metros no son nada…"_Pero bueno, en eso nos parecíamos, de hecho todos decíamos que éramos una copia la una de la otra en algunos sentidos, además de ser parecidas físicamente, y decían que Alice y yo éramos parecidas en personalidad, si no nos conocieran dirían que somos hermanas…

-Chicos, demoraron… y porque vinieron en la limosina? Pensé que vendrían en el Jeep…- dijo Fer acercándose animadamente y saludándonos a todos. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando saludó a mi Edward.

-No te preocupes Fer, La limosina se irá y cuando lo necesitemos volverá…- se vio un poco más aliviada por eso, tal vez no tenia listo el estacionamiento para las limos… -Como está tu familia?.-

-Excelente, de hecho, estamos todos, solo esperamos la llegada de mi hermano…-

-Llega hoy? No lo sabíamos, tal vez llegamos en mal momento…- dijo Edward, que caballeroso y considerado era este chico!.

-No! claro que no, James estará feliz de ver tantas caras conocidas, a pesar de hacer pasado tres años...-

-Genial! yo me juntaba mas con él porque con Jasper, éramos los que mas nos acercábamos a su edad…!.- Emmet, siempre tan chillón. Pero era verdad, ellos eran los más unidos, solo se llevaban por cuatro años.

-Será entretenido volver a ver a James…- comentó Rosalie, sonriendo ligeramente y me dio una pequeña mirada… era la única que sabia lo que pasó hace tres años…

-Si! Y harán una fiesta, una celebración, ¡Yo puedo decorar! A tus padres no les molestará! Será genial!.- ay, esta Alice, saltaba de un lugar a otro, y mi primito Jasper corrió para tranquilizarla.

-No perdamos tiempo, entremos y bañémonos en la piscina hasta que llegue… son las 11 AM. Dijo que llegaría entre las una y dos.- Comentó Fer mirando su reloj. Nos indicó el camino a pesar de que todos conocíamos bien esa casa, muchas veces íbamos allá. Fuimos a la habitación de invitados y nosotras las chicas nos cambiamos el traje de baño en una habitación y los chicos en la otra. En 10 minutos ya estábamos listos. Los chicos se veían muy bien en sus trajes de baño. Emmet usaba unos shorts negros, Mi primito Jasper usaba unos shorts rojos y Edward, usaba uno azul.

Nosotras estábamos casi combinadas. Rosalie usaba un bikini rojo pasión que le quedaba espectacular, cuando Emmet la vio no aguantó y se lanzó con ella a la piscina y… bueno, no quería seguir mirando. Alice tenía un lindo bikini (o mejor dicho mini bikini) de color verde que dejó a Jasper con la boca abierta. Estaba seguro que quería hacer algo parecido a lo que Emmet le estaba haciendo a Rose, pero con sus dos hermanos presentes no se iba a arriesgar. Fer usaba un bikini color azul marino, que se adaptaba tiernamente a su delgado y perfecto cuerpo, se veía adorable y yo, bueno usaba un bikini Negro, que mirándolo detenidamente, era algo… 'pequeño' pero estábamos en confianza, ¿Qué va a pasar?.

-Te pusiste un bikini o no?.- dijo Edward riendo y mirándome detenidamente, obviamente bromeando sobre el tamaño de mi bikini yo le hice una mueca y luego de eso, nos tomó a Fer y a mi en cada brazo y entramos los tres a la piscina de un salto. Estuvimos así por horas, y de vez en cuando Edward y Emmet me hacían comentarios sobre 'mi gran bikini'.

-Lorraine no tiene bikiniiiiii!.- chilló Emmet, haciendo que yo me sonrojara y mirara rápidamente mi cuerpo, pero todo estaba a la perfección.- Lo siento, es que como es tan pequeño… creí que no lo tenías…-

-Idiota, voy a tomar algo…- dije saliendo del agua pero cuando salí de la piscina, me resbalé e iba directo al suelo, pero el golpe no llegó, en cambio unos grandes brazos me atraparon.

-¿está bien…señorita?.- dijo una conocida _"y seductora"_ voz. Miré a mi salvador y ahí estaba James, James Dolphine, chico que le dije hacer tres años que…

-Hermanito!.- chilló Fer, saliendo de la Piscina seguida de todos los demás, a nadie le importó mojar un poco a James, ya que el estaba vestido con una polera negra y unos jeans.- Volviste antes de lo esperado… recuerdas a mis amigos! Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie Edward, Alice y la chica que está en tus brazos es Lorraine!.- dijo Fer y luego James me miró levantando ligeramente sus perfectas cejas_… "Que piensas Raine! Eso pasó hace mucho,"_

-Un placer volver a verlos… en verdad han cambiado mucho…- dijo mirando a todos y luego a mí. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que él aun me tenia entre sus brazos. Me miró de pies a cabeza rápidamente y luego desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado _"Que extraño…"_ –Hasta tú hermanita, eras un bebé y ahora eres una hermosa jovencita…-

-Já! Y mira a mi Rosalie y a Lorraine, estas primas están de miedo! Solo Alice no ha crecido ¿cierto chicos?.- dijo Emmet soltando una carcajada y ganándose un golpe de Alice, haciendo que todos nos riéramos animadamente.- Eres mala hermanita! (pero es la verdad) Cierto James que estas primas están para comérselas!.- agregó ahora jugando con Rose y yo, luego de decir eso se fue a abrazar a su novia y la besó apasionadamente.

-Oh… así que ustedes están juntos, es verdad Emmet… las chicas han crecido mucho, y tu también Alice…- dijo James riendo hermosamente _"No, Raine noo!" –_ Y ustedes también, Jasper, Edward… Lorraine, algunos de ustedes son pareja?.- preguntó, tratando de no sonar intrometido.

-Si! Jazz y yo somos pareja desde hace un par de meses ¡por fin!.- chilló Alice, lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper y mi primo la recibió Gustoso.

-Es verdad… no estaba segura si Alice sentía lo mismo por mi.. pero me arriesgué y ahora soy el chico más feliz del mundo.- dijo mirando con un infinito amor a Alice, me sentí incómoda ante tanto amor…

-Y ustedes… - dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi.- Son novios también?.- su sonrisa desapareció extrañamente, eso me frustró, su sonrisa era hermosa como para estar así tan serio, pero serio también… _"Noo raine, ya te dije, NO OTRA VEZ"_Edward se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado, así que era obvio que esperaba que yo respondiera.

-Claro que no! Edward y yo somos amigos…- dije mirando a Edward, y él hizo lo mismo. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas por bastantes segundos…

-Si claro! Y lo mismo dices de Anthony, de Scott, de Peter… - dijo Emmet soltando a Rosalie, que estaba en sus brazos.- y olvidé un par más… cierto? Es que son tantos!.-

-Ya cállate Emmet!.- le chillé enfadada, pero la verdad es que había acertado en todos los nombres, y de hecho si le faltaban muchos más. En los últimos años los chicos volaban a mi alrededor, y yo solo con hacer sonar mis dedos aparecían los que yo quería, podía _tener a cualquiera_… miré a James automáticamente _a cualquiera…_

-Bueno, pero eso tampoco es tan malo… Lorraine es hermosa, y todos lo notan.- comentó Edward aún sonrojado, y ahora evitaba mi mirada _"Pobre Edward… es extraño que nunca me haya enamorado de él siendo tan lindo…"_

-Pero al parecer Edward siente lago por Raine…- le susurró James a Fer, aún serio. Yo pode escuchar eso pero los demás al parecer no, eso era porque tenia un excelente oído _"De lo chismosa…"_ Fer se tensó al escuchar eso… _"Ups, grave error preguntarle eso a Fer!"_ todos estábamos al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Edward, pero habia que comprender a James, recién viene llegando y no sabe nada "_Ajá! Defendiéndolo!"_

-James seria genial que nos contaras tus anécdotas en el extranjero, a puesto que tienes mucho que contarle a tu familia y a nosotros- le pregunté salvando a mi amiguita Fer. Me miró comprendiendo mis intenciones y me sonrió, pero algo triste, no me gustaba verla asi…

-Si, claro pero creo que eso será para después, los interrumpí cuando se estaban divirtiendo….- dijo encogiéndose de hombros _"No! Hasta haciendo eso se ve lindo, eso está mal… ¿o no?"_–Sigan nadando…-

-Está bien.- dijeron todos, pero yo me quedé afuera ya que antes de que legara James iba a ir a tomar un refresco.

-Tú no vas Raine?.-_"Oh, que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios…"_

-D-decias? Lo siento, no escuché.- dije apenada.

-No vas a nadar?.-

-Ya lo hice, además ya estaba saliendo cuando tú me tomaste…- le recordé.

-Oh… si claro. Y como e ha ido en estos años pequeña?.- "_Nooo ese apodo otra vez!"_

-Como verás creo que ya no soy tan pequeña.- dije riendo y el hizo lo mismo, mirándome distraídamente tratando de que yo no lo notara, pero lo hice.- y bueno… me ha ido bien, en el colegio excelente como siempre, y a decir verdad, lo que dijo Emmet es un poco cierto…-

-Oh… lo de los chicos?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño. "_Se ve adorable…"_

-Si, ¡pero no creas que soy una cualquiera o algo así! Es extraño, pero de un día a otro los chicos se fijaron en mí y de ahí ya no me dejan de mirar, todos están pendientes y me piden tener citas todos los días, a pesar de ser un poco fastidioso debo admitir que es entretenido.- le respondí sinceramente.

-Ten cuidado, tal vez los chicos no quieren nada serio, solo divertirse…-

-Yo también me quiero divertir, no busco nada serio…-

-Pero querrás, luego querrás tener un novio estable.- me dijo sabiamente, tomando un sorbo de mi refresco. No iba a decir nada y me iba a servir otro pero me entregó el mio.- Sólo quería probarlo.- dijo sonriéndome y volviéndome a mirar de pies a cabeza, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo disimuló.- Es extraño, verte ahora convertida en toda una mujer. Yo me fui con la imagen de la pequeña Raine que antes de irme me confesó que estab…-

-No, James no lo digas…- le pedí algo apenada, poniendo mi mano en su brazo. Sentí algo extraño al tocarlo y al parecer él también lo sintió ya que nos miramos por un largo tiempo.- No lo quiero recordar.-

-Fue sólo algo de niños, nada sin importancia…- me recordó.

-Para mí si fue importante.-

-entonces todavía sientes algo?.-

-No… no se, lo digo porque fuiste el primero en hacerme sentir así.-

-…- me miró con un extraño pero hermoso brillo en los ojos, y luego sonrió con algo de picardía.- Me encantó cuando me lo dijiste…-

Yo solo gruñí, James se rió de mi. ¡Porque me tenia que recordar esto! Hace tres años que lo quería olvidar, pero no, tenía que llegar para volver a hacerme sentir como una niñita de 13 años…

Flash-back

-J-James!.- chillé en la entrada de su habitación. Ahí estaba arreglando sus maletas y guardaba su guitarra, ya que partía en un par de horas más a Londres, para estudiar música.

-Pequeña! Viniste a despedirme de mi? Pensé que lo harías en el aeropuerto…- dijo haciendo un gesto para que me acercara a él, mientras el se sentaba en su cama.- ¿Cómo estás Raine?.-

-No muy bien…- le respondi sinceramente mientras evitaba su mirada, ya que si lo hacía probablemente comenzaría a llorar. No queria que se fuera, tanto me habia costado hacerme amiga de él, considerando nuestra diferencia de edades, haber avanzado tanto para perderlo todo…

-¿Por qué! Que te paso, algun niño en la escuela te molestó?.- dijo abrazandome protectoramente. No aguanté más y comencé a loorar como un bebé.- Que pasa pequeña…- me dijo algo preocupado.

-No-…qui..ero-que…te…vayas!.- traté de decirle cuando aún seguia llorando en sus brazos.

-wow… pequeña, debo hacerlo, este es mi sueño. Y para lograr que mi padre me dejara ya es genial! Ya lo sabes pequeña, pero no te preocupes que te llamaré, no lo dudes, ya que eres mi pequeña amiga!.- dijo sonriéndome hermosamente y yo comencé a llorar más ¡Como no se daba cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de él desde hace meses!

-No james… yo-yo…- traté de decirle aún llorando.

-Clmate mi niña, yo también te extrañaré…- me estuvo consolando unos minutos más hasta que mi llanto se convirtiera en algo más tranquilo.

-James… yo te quiero decir algo… yo, yo te quiero.- le dije sonrojandome.

-Claro! Y yo a ti pequeñita.- dijo abrazandome, ¡Es que no entendia que me estaba declarando! Era ahora o nunca.

-Pero no de esa manera, no como amigos…- me miró extraño por un momento y pude notar algo en sus ojos que lo hizo entender.- Me gustas, James…-

-Oh… oh…- dijo solamente soltandome ligeramente y mirandome a los ojos.- Raine… tal vez estás confundida…-

-No lo estoy, yo se lo que siento.- le dije terca.

-Raine… esto es algo de niños, yo… yo soy muy mayor…-

-Sólo son 5 años! Mis padres se llevan por 6!-

-Pero cuando uno es más grande no se nota.-

-Lo aceptarán y entenderán.-

-Raine…-

-Jaaaaaames!.- lo imité, haciendo que riera abrazándome otra vez.

-Lo siento pequeña, lo nuestro no puede ser, si fueras más grande si, ya que me encantas, pero tu solo tienes 13 y yo 18, sin contar que faltan menos de cuatro horas para que me vaya a Londres.-

-No es justo…-

-La vida no e justa…Raine...-

-Te quiero James… Adiós.-

Fin Flash-back

-Toda una mujer…- dijo suspirando. Lo miré por unos instantes y luego mantuvo mi mirada. _"Esos hermosos ojos azules… nunca los podría olvidar"_. –Debo entrar a saludar a mis padres…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Te acompaño.- le dije rápidamente y sin pensarlo ¿Por qué quería estar todo el tiempo cerca de él? Se parecía tanto como hace tres años… siento lo mismo.

-No te preocupes…-

-Quiero ir contigo.- era mi última palabra, lo dije algo enojada y creo que lo notó, ya que rodó sus hermosos ojos y luego asintió.

-Esto está mal…- escuché susurrar muy bajito, _"Creo que lo imaginé…"_. Entramos y ahí estaban los señores Dolphine. Yo me había puesto una falda y una polera (ya que no estaría muy bien que me vieran con mi bikini) y luego dijeron que tenían que salir por unos momentos, dejándonos solos en la sala. Quedamos en un extraño silencio y a lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de los chicos.-No lo entendí… hace un rato…- me dijo segundos después. James tenía su brazo en mi hombro despreocupadamente y estábamos extrañamente cerca, me miró intensamente.

-Que cosa?.-

-Te pregunté si sentias algo por mi… y dijiste 'No, no se…' eso significa que sientes algo por mí aun?.- dijo sonriendo pícaramente. "Porqué esta preguntando eso ahora!"

-Porqué lo estas preguntando ahora? No tiene sentido…- le dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-No has respondido…-

-No pienso hacerlo.-

-¿Porqué no?.-

-Por que no me da la gana.-

-Vamos… dime.- dijo mientras tomaba mi hombro y hacia que me acercara a él.- Quiero saber…- dijo suavemente, causándome un escalofrió.

-No lo haré.- dije acercándome instintivamente a él, estábamos a centímetros, y James se acercaba cada vez más… estaba a punto de…

-LORRRAINE; JAMES DONDE ESTAN CHICOS!.- _"maldito Emmet, cuando tenga la oportunidad te mataré!"_James se apartó lentamente de mí y me sonrió cómplice, eso me agradó. luego bajó su brazo.

-Aquí estamos chicos.- dijo James recostándose en el sillón distraídamente y yo me corría un poco para esperar la llegada de nuestros amigos.

Comimos y volvimos a nadar en la piscina hasta la noche. Luego cenamos allá y nos fuimos pasada las una de la madrugada. James y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de volver a hablar, pero por el poco tiempo que lo volví a ver me di cuenta de algo; aún sentia cosas por James Dolphine, y si era algo fuerte, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, ya que, ninguno de los dos era un niño.- Soy toda una mujer…- me dije cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos de los Dolphine. Cuando me despedí de James rodee mis brazos en su cuello y le dije un 'adios' muy bajito, tratando de sonar seductora_"Lo habré logrado?"_Claro que si, eres Lorraine!.

Pasaron 3 meses de que James llegara a Phoenix, y 2 desde que comenzamos un nuevo juego. No sabemos bien como empezó ni quien lo inició, pero hay que admitir que a los dos nos encanta, yo lo bauticé 'Quien cae primero?'.

El juego es, básicamente que el que cae ante los encantos del otro pierde. Yo me he estado insinuando discretamente y él, bueno, ya sin hacer nada podria hacer que yo me lanzara sobre él, pero no lo sabia. Y ahora que me insinúa ¡oh! Pierdo la cabeza. A veces pienso que yo voy a ser la perdedora…

Ya entramos al colegio. Estamos en el primer mes de clases y James entró como profesor de música, es excelente y ahora el es el jefe del coro, en el cual yo estoy. Ahora nos es más difícil, pero seguimos jugando. Esto se ha convertido en algo privado, complicado y personal, solo estamos nosotros, nadie más lo sabe y se quedará así. Pero ahora creo que mis sentimientos están llegando a un límite. Siento tanto amor y pasión a la vez que no estoy segura cual supera a la otra, y si es lo correcto en verdad. Ahora James es un profesor, una persona prohibida… ¿no?.

-Señorita Taylor, continúe cantando usted, por favor.- dijo educadamente James, como siempre aparentaba cuando estábamos en clases o en coro, nadie sospechaba nada.

-Claro.- dije mientras me preparaba para seguir la canción. Mire con una seductora sonrisa al profesor, y él trató de no sonreír también, mirándome y esperando la canción que cantaría en unos días más en el show del colegio. Probablemente me ganaría algún regaño, pero si o si lo cantaría.

_-Uh oh uh oh_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_(Uh oh uh oh_

_Eres muy bueno para mi_

_Baby, baby)_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in_

_And you can't get out_

_(Quiero encerrarte en mi closet_

_Donde no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor_

_Quiero que pongas tu mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón_

_Porque si te dejo_

_Quiero llevarte hacia un rincón_

_Y besarte sin ningún sonido_

_Quiero quedarme así por siempre_

_Y gritar_

_Ahora estas aquí_

_Y no puedes irte)_

_You make me so hot_

_(Me pones muy caliente)…_

'riiiing'

-La clase terminó chicos, nos vemos el lunes para seguir ensayando…- dijo James, mientras ya la mayoría iba saliendo y estábamos quedando los dos solos, se estaba acercando a mí…- Raine… debemos hablar sobre…- pero fue interrumpido por alguien en la puerta.

-Lorraine, te estuve buscando, había olvidado que dijiste que te debía buscar acá…- dijo un apuesto chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, se acercó a mi y casi me da un beso en los labios, si yo no hubiera apartado mi rostro juguetonamente _"La verdad es que no te gusta que James te vea besar a alguien…"_.

-Hola John… donde me llevarás hoy?.- dije seductoramente mientras arreglaba su camisa. Hoy era viernes, podía salir hoy.

-Al cine y luego a cenar…- 'yupiii…' escuche exclamar a James mientras ordenaba unos papeles, pero al parecer John no lo escuchó.

-Genial.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Raine, siento interrumpir, pero debo serrar el aula…- dijo James serio, se veía algo fastidiado. Extrañamente pasaba eso cuando me veía con alguno de 'mis amigos'.

-Claro profesor, Vamos John.- dije mientras hacia que saliera antes y luego miraba al profesor y le lanzaba un beso.- nos vemos, profesor…- dije guiñándole un ojo. Se rió un poco y me sacó la lengua, y también me guiñó un ojo.- Espérame un poco John…- dije mientras lo sacaba del aula y me acercaba a james. Le di un beso casi en los labios y luego mordí su oreja.- Te llamaré James.-

"_Me encanta este juego…"_


	15. Un año atrás parte II

Hola, ya queda este y otros capitulos de lo qe llevaba por subir del fic, sorry la verdad debo decirles qe solo ahora comenzare a hacer el capi nuevo (otra vez) ya que mis adorables hermanas hace unos meses formatearon el pc, y como yo (golpeenme) no me acordaba del fic, dije 'no tengo nada importante' asi qe los capitulos murieron xD solo espero recordarlos bien y por ultimo darle otro giro a la historia, aunque creo que no qeda mucho, estoy pensando si le doy otro final y seria entretenido escuchar propuestas. Saludos!

MESES DESPUES

Los días al evento de aniversario se acercaba, y con eso el estrés. Estaba completamente agotada. ¡Ahora estaba arrepentida de participar en esos talleres y de coordinadora!.

-Raine, solo a ti se te ocurre estar en Coro, hacer un solo como una simple 'alumna', coordinar la coreografía de los niños de primaria, participar de protagonista en la obra de teatro y también salir bailando en danza!.- me chillaba Fer como siempre, estaba enojada conmigo porque la obligaré a bailar con los niños de primaria.

-Lo pasarás bien en el evento, además saldrás con Emmet… y por favor no me estreses mas!- le rogué, consiguiendo aunque sea que dejara de poner esa cara de enojada.

-Pobre que Emmet se arrepienta de salir en último momento…-

-No lo hará, es una de sus canciones favoritas… y sinceramente, no se porqué le gusta esa canción.- comenté haciendo una mueca, la canción era horrible, pero a los niños (a las niñas en realidad) le gustaba. Seguimos caminando por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al salón de eventos. Ahí nos encontraríamos a los demás, porque los convencí (en verdad convencí a Eric) de que el club de anfitriones tendría más clientela si decidían ayudar en la decoración del salón. A Alice le encantó la idea, así que nadie se iba a oponer a esa diablilla.

-Hola chicos!.- dijo Fer uniéndose a Eric y Edward. Tyler y Mike estaban dándole instrucciones a unos hombres para que inflaran y pudieran globos por el lugar, Alice y mi primito estaban al otro lado indicándole a otros hombres con el mismo uniforme que decoraran con un color específico el lugar, poniendo guirnaldas y lienzos (en verdad era sólo Alice, algo histérica porque los hombres no entendían lo que ella pensaba y Jasper se los repetía más lentamente, al parecer sólo le entendían a él) Fer se unió a los chicos viendo la iluminación adecuada y se los darían los encargados… y bueno, Emmet y mi prima se perdieron, por lo que me comentó Jasper, hace media hora y sinceramente no quería saber que estaban haciendo.

-Muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme en esto.- les agradecí por enésima vez, les gustaba oír eso, aunque en verdad los hombres que contrataron hacían todo el trabajo, debe haber sido idea de Mike y Tyler.

-La verdad ha sido un trabajo agotador, y estuve mirando tu vestuario para la obra… también es horrible… hablamos con nuestras madres y harán todo el vestuario otra vez, un nuevo y mejor vestuario.- dijo Tyler, mientras jugaba con un globo.

-Otra vez! Quedan 4 días para el evento y en la primera noche es la obra! Ya estamos ensayando con el vestuario!.- les chillé, enojándome demasiado.

-No tienes opción, ya botamos todo el vestuario y si no aceptas dejamos de ayudarte en esto.- agregó Mike, sin alzar su voz y mirándome tranquilo, Tyler también hizo lo mismo.

-Agradece que no queremos que te veas mal en la obra, ni nadie, y te cobraremos solo la mitad.-

-Me da igual! Debemos ensayar con el vestuario!.-

-Estarán todo acá mañana. Crees que somos tan irresponsables? Se lo pedimos exclusivamente a nuestras madres que trabajan juntas, lo tienen como prioridad. Mañana en la mañana ensayan con el nuevo vestuario.-

-Aunque sea sabes de que se trata la obra?.- les pregunté, asegurándome que no hubieran cometido un error.

-Versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta, un vocabulario actual, ropa actual, ambientado aquí, en Estados Unidos, la trama es casi igual, la diferencia es que son 'empresas rivales' y los herederos se enamoran, que… típico.- dijo Tyler, sin emoción alguna.

-En serio preciosa, deberían ser más creativos. Romeo y Julieta es tan común.- lo siguió Mike. Los demás habían notado nuestra conversación y no pensaban meterse, de la nada apareció mi prima y Emmet. Mi sangre ya estaba hirviendo por esos metiches!

-Chicos… eso lo decide el club de teatro, no ustedes…- dijo Emmet, haciendo que los chicos refunfuñaran y no dieran nada más.

-Gracias Emmy.- dije sonriéndole, si hubiera seguido hablando con esos idiotas hubieran muerto. Probablemente los hubiera golpeado.

El día siguió sin inconvenientes, bueno, yo me tuve que ir del salón con Fer y Emmet para enseñarle la interpretación, la canción (que Emmet ya se la sabia) y el baile con los chicos de primaria, luego irme donde estaban ensayando los de Danza y aprenderme un poco del baile, que era latino. Me sorprendí un poco al saber que era algo de salsa o merengue… tenía la suerte de que tenía mucho ritmo y no habría tanto problema en aprenderlo. Luego me dirigí con los de teatro para ensayar, estuve casi toda la tarde ahí y también les expliqué lo del vestuario, por suerte los convencí de que no mataran a Mike y Tyler, aunque estuve a punto de dejarlos hacer eso. Lo último era el coro. Me dirigía la sala de música y ahí estaban todos ya preparándose para ensayar, haciendo esos ridículos sonidos que nunca me habían gustado.

-Raine ya está aquí!.- chilló una chica que siempre me seguía de hecho a veces me daba miedo, ya que se peinaba como yo y me copiaba algunos gestos, pero nunca le había tomado mucha importancia, de hecho, cuando vi esos ojos azules no le di importancia a nada más. James se volteó y me miró sonriendo ampliamente, como me encantaba. Definitivamente ya no podía evitar lo obvio, estaba completamente enamo…

-Por fin, debemos ensayar la canción pequeña, eres la estrella.- dijo aun con esa sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo juguetonamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Caminé coquetamente tratando de provocarlo, miré distraídamente en su dirección y vi como me miraba de pies a cabeza, tratando de disimular mientras tragaba duro _"¡Voy ganando!"._ Ensayamos la canción que me tocaba cantar con otro chico, era un joven rubio de mi curso, nos topábamos en algunas clases y era hijo de un empresario, se llamaba Clark, un lindo chico, solo cuando no me miraba embobado y se me lanzaba de la forma más 'discreta'.

-Te ves hermosa hoy Lorraine, bueno, como siempre!.- se rió de su comentario mientras yo esforzaba una sonrisa, aunque probablemente pareció más una mueca.

-Comiencen de una vez, por favor.- dijo James ordenando unos papeles 'distraidamente', aunque cuando lo miré noté como miraba con furia a Clark._"Esto es tan divertido… me encanta!"_. Comenzamos a ensayar la canción para el Show.

1 DIA PARA EL SHOW DE ANIVERSARIO.

Hoy comenzaba oficialmente el aniversario, cada año debía realizar una actividad, algunos cursos realizaban otros y los padres de todos venían a ver el trabajo de sus hijos, en verdad esto era una competencia y una preparación para ver de lo que eran capaces los alumnos y los padres aprovechaban para ver si eran aptos para administrar sus herencias. Edward y yo estábamos en la misma actividad, no queríamos hacer nada tan exagerado así que solo nos encargamos de la comida, nuestro restauran 5 estrellas se llamaba 'Delicius'.

-nosotros seremos meseros por un rato, luego debemos dar… Panfletos o algo así…- dijo Edward, mirando el uniforme que debíamos ponernos. Debíamos usar una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones de tela negros rectos. No nos costó para nada adaptarnos y todos los padres nos felicitaban por atrevernos a servir a los demás y no haber contratado a nadie como los otros chicos de nuestro curso, los demás solo daban indicaciones a sus empleados.

-Nos sirve para aprender lo que hacen los plebeyos, no lo creen? Chicos de nuestra edad deben estar trabajando en cosas así… pequeños que deben pagar sus estudios con su trabajo!.- dramatice mientras me lanzaba a los brazos de Edward mientras el también adoptaba una dramática expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Pobres jóvenes que no corren nuestra misma suerte, deben hacer este tipo de trabajos, aunque sea una ves, mi querida Raine, haremos lo que ellos hacen siempre… trabajar sirviendo a los demás…- dijo abrazándome y haciendo como que lloraba.

-Cual es el menú, señorita?.- preguntó una voz extremadamente conocida _"Extremadamente sexy, querrás decir"_me separé de Edward para ver a James sonriendo, pero esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos y miraba extrañamente a Edward.

-Yo atiendo al profesor amor, hablamos después.- le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba a James sonriéndole coquetamente.- Tiene muchas elecciones, pideme lo que quiera que estoy aquí para servirle.- dije guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que él riera.

-Haré como si no entendí el doble sentido pequeña…-

-La gracia es que siguieras el juego cariño… y pareciera que estuvieras celoso de Clark el otro día, y ahora de Edward.- dije aún jugando, aunque la verdad me gustaría que James sintiera verdaderos celos por mi…

-La verdad es que estoy furioso cuando te veo con otra persona… no pensé ser tan celoso…- comentó mientras veía el menú.- Comeré esto pequeña.- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome cálidamente mientras me entregaba la cartelera. Yo estaba en un estado de shock, ¡Mi estúpido sueño se hizo realidad! Pero dijo eso en serio o lo dijo en broma? – Estas bien amor?.- me dijo en un susurro mientras se disponía a levantarse para ayudarme.

-Estoy bien… enseguida vuelvo con tu pedido.- dije dirigiéndome como un robot a la cocina para que hicieran el plato de James…

-Clark como no puedes hacer esa parte!.- le chillé agotada cuando ensayábamos frente a todos los del coro, aparte de cantar debíamos bailar, la canción era muy tierna y romántica, pero Clark no parecía muy romántico con la canción, pero el era el único que se atrevía a cantar conmigo y podía cantar bien la canción, aunque sinceramente creía que otra voz debía ser mi compañera… pero no estaba segura como debía ser la voz…- Por favor tómame bien!.- le rogué ya agotada.

-Pero siempre me criticas de cómo debo hacerlo… como tengo que poner el rostro no entiendo!.- como no iba a entender, ¡tenia que parecer que estábamos enamorados! ¿eso era tan difícil?.

-Clark, debes ser más… delicado, estás enamorado de Lorraine, debes cantarle con amor, tomarla como si fuera lo más frágil e importante del mundo…- dijo James mientras se acercaba y quedaba detrás de mi, me tomó de la cintura y me giró lentamente y quedamos frente a frente.- tómala delicadamente por la cintura… guíala en el baile, no ella a ti.- le explicaba a Clark, pero no apartaba sus ojos de mi, estaba completamente hipnotizada por esos ojos azules…- Guíate por lo que dice la canción, es su momento de estar solos, tranquilos, dedicándose y aprendiendo lo que el amor les da…- concluyó mirando a Clark y soltándome delicadamente. –Eso debes hacer.-

Estaba prácticamente sin poder respirar – Eso es de lo que estaba hablando… Clark…- le dije en un susurro, tratando de recuperar el aire…

Luego de mi casi delatación de lo que me provocaba mi profesor de música me dirigí al club de teatro para ensayar la obra que se presentaba en unas horas más, era el primer show de esa noche, mañana eran todos los shows de canto, desde la tarde empezando por la primaria. "_Demonios debo ir a ensayar con Emmet, Fer y los niños!"_. Fui al edificio de la primaria para ensayar con los chicos y Fer y Emmet ya se encontraban ahí ensayando con los niños.

-Con ánimo chicos! Esta es una buena canción, solo no entienden su mensaje…!.- les chillaba Emmet, como si las personas fueran estúpidas al no entender la canción.

-Emmet! Esta canción no tiene ningún mensaje! Oh dios no se porque estoy haciendo esto… por favor recuerdamelo!.- chillaba una frustrada Fer, pobrecita…

-Porque le dijiste a Fer que si yo no salía no salías tu y yo saldré si o si!.- gritó emocionado y haciendo los pasos del baile. Luego de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.- Por qué nos miras así Raine?.-

-No es obvio Emmet….? Me das miedo…- le dije sinceramente haciendo que Fer los pequeños rieran.- Se saben todos la coreografía?.- le pregunté a los niños y todos asintieron.- Me gustaría que lo ensayaran por última vez hoy para yo verlos, y mañana en la mañana un único ensayo.- les expliqué. Algunos reclamaron y otros (las chicas) asintieron emocionados. Encontré que la coreografía estaba bien, pero lo que faltaba era que todo el ánimo que mostraba Emmet se lo pasara a Fer que no lo mostraba para nada.- Por favor Fer! Un poco más de animo para mañana.- le rogué – Y haré que Edward te invite a salir…- le susurré antes que se fuera.

-Trato hecho!.- chilló con una sonrisa y se fue más feliz del lugar… _"Que fácil es convencerlos… ahora debo decirle a Edward que tiene una cita."_

DIA DEL SHOW

-Los de teatro, preparen todo para no hacer nada después de que los chicos de primaria hagan su número… ¡Los padres están llegando y sus empleados no han hecho nada.- les chillaba a todos los chicos para que apresuraran las cosas, quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzara el show, el orden era las dos canciones de primaria, la obra teatral, 2 temas libres de alumnos y la presentación del coro. Estaba colapsando tratando de coordinar todo y hacer que los chicos les dieran indicaciones a sus empleados para que arreglaran todo.- Ustedes, si no se mueven ahora haré que los despidan!.-

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, esperamos que pasen una agradable velada con el espectáculo del instituto Juana de Arco, al lado de sus asientos está la programación.- dijo el anfitrión, que en este caso eran Mike y Tyler.

-La primera presentación de la tarde serán los más pequeños de este instituto, guiados por los alumnos Fer Dolphine y Emmet Cullen, cantando y bailando…. Aqua Barbie girl!- presentaron mientras los padres aplaudían sin mucho entusiasmo excepto los padres de los pequeños que se presentarían. Fer salio por el lado izquierdo del escenario con una fila de niños y por el lado derecho salio un Emmet sonriendo y saludando a el público también con una fila de niños. Los chicos se juntaron al centro y Emmet puso una extraña pose antes de que empezara la música, Fer se preparó para cantar.

Emmet: Hi Barbie!

Fer: Hi Ken!

Oh por dios! Esto era ridículo pero entrenado, a los padres al parecer les llamaba la atención. Pude ver a Carlisle tapándose el rostro y Esme con una cámara grabando a su hijo, probablemente Emmet se lo pidió.

Emmet: Do you wanna go for a ride?

Fer: Sure Ken!

Jump in…

Fer:

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation

Emmet: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Fer:

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

Emmet:

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

Fer:

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

Ya a ese nivel Emmet se movía al ritmo de la música al igual que Fer, los pequeño pasaron junto a ellos y bailaban de una forma parecida a la de los chicos, Carlisle ya ni se notaba en su asiento y al parecer Esme estaba más encantada con la interpretación de su hijo y grababa fascinada.

Fer:

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Emmet:

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

"_Este chico se mueve de una forma impresionante…"_ cantaron excelente toda la canción y yo mientras tanto preparaba al otro espectáculo de la primaria para luego comenzar con la obra de teatro, me fui a vestir para eso.

Fer:

Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Emmet:

Well Barbie, we just getting started.

En ese momento Emmet tomó en brazos a Fer cuando dijo eso. Ella chilló un poco y terminó la canción con la última frase

Oh, I love you Ken!.

Luego quedo todo en silencio y los niños pasaron al frente para saludar al público. El padre de Fer y James (el director de nuestro instituto) aplaudía emocionado la actuación de su hija y le daba indicaciones a unos hombres que tenían una cámara y luego ellos dejaron de grabar.

-A tu padre le gustó, te estuvo grabando.- le comenté bromeando a la chica, que aun se encontraba en los brazos de Emmet.

-Fuimos un éxito Fer, además te ves hermosa como Barbie, ¿cierto chicos?.- preguntó Emmet a los hombres que se encontraban ahí, todos los chicos asintieron y Emmet se reía del sonrojo de Fer, pero paro de reír cuando vio 2 pares de ojos azules mirándolo con furia.

-Rose, amor tu eres más hermosa… y James tu hermana es muy linda ¡pero ellos lo dijeron!.- trató de librarse mientras apuntaba a todos los chicos que habían asentido.

-Agradece que te amo demasiado como para lastimarte…- le respondió Rose .- En público…-agregó en un susurro, Luego Emmet la siguió para suplicarle.

-Creo que Rosalie se encargará de darle su merecido.- James miraba la escena con una sonrisa y yo lo observaba embobada.

Debes admitir de una vez que Fer es muy popular y ya no es una niña.- le comenté después de volver a la realidad.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar verla como mi hermanita.-

-no te costó mucho en mi caso, no me ves como una niña o si?.- le susurré provocándolo un poco, cosa que entendió enseguida.

-Es diferente, ella es mi hermana y tú eres mi…- pero dejó de hablar sin terminar la frase y me miró serio acercándose a mi _"Oh dos! Me besara! ¡si lo hace me desmato! Pero estamos cerca de michas personas… esperen, donde están todos!...¡Besame ahora!."_

-Lorraine! Aquí estas, el club de teatro es el siguiente.- _"Maldita chica! ¿ Que no te diste cuenta del bombonazo que estaba a punto de besarme?."_Me despedí de James para ir a prepararme pero me detuvo.

-Es Romeo y Julieta ¿cierto?.-

-Si.-

-Demonios…- susurró haciendo una mueca .- tú obviamente eres Julieta.- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Acertaste otra vez.- le respondí sonriendo también.-

-Moriré de celos cuando vea besarlos, saber que te besará y yo aun no…- dijo sonriendo tristemente.- suerte pequeña, te saldrá excelente.-

-Gracias…- le dije asombrada ¿en serio dijo que se moriría de celos cuando me besara con 'Romeo'? _"Genial"_.

Comenzamos la obra y a todos les encantó, fue un éxito y al final nuestra profesora encargada estaba orgullosa de nosotros. Lo siguiente ahora eran las presentaciones individuales.

-Fue muy emotivo, pero ya sabes que parte no me gustó.- susurró alguien detrás de mi que identifiqué al instante.

-Celoso otra vez? James, debes controlarte.- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Muerto de celos al ver que otros te pueden besar y yo no…- respondió acercándose más, mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar pero no podía perder.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? no hay nadie aquí, estamos solos…-

-Buen intento amor, pero aún no ganas.- dijo riendo y separándose de mí.- creo que tú eres la siguiente en cantar.-

-Escucha bien la canción, que va dedicada a ti.- le dice acercándome a él y lo besé en la mejilla. Me miró un poco sorprendido pero sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Efectivamente era mi turno y tenia pensado dar todo para que James se diera cuenta que la canción era dedicada a él.

-Y ahora con ustedes.- comenzó a presentar Mike.

-Una chica muy bella y especial.- continuó Tyler. ¡Estos chicos no se aburrían nunca!.

-Una hermosa estudiante que saca suspiros a todos los hombres con solo sonreir.-Con ustedes Lorraine Taylor.- todos aplaudieron y yo salí vestida como salia en el video de esa canción, un corsé una una pequeña minifalda, algunos chicos aplaudieron por ver mi atuendo y algunos padres me miraban sorprendidos. Me acerqué al micrófono decidida y levanté un brazo para comenzar a cantar.

-Uh oh uh oh

You're so good to me Baby baby…(Uh oh uh oh Eres muy bueno para mi Baby, baby)

- los chicos y chicas comenzaron a gritar al reconocer la canción de Avril Lavigne y yo me comenzé a mover al ritmo de la musica, tomé el micrófono y bajé del escenarion por cehtro donde se encontraba nadie, seguia cantando mientras iba donde se encontraban los alumnos.

-I want to lock you up in my closet

Where no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner

And kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever

I'll say it loud.-

(Quiero encerrarte en mi closet

Donde no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor

Quiero que pongas tu mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón

Porque si te dejo

Quiero llevarte hacia un rincón

Y besarte sin ningún sonido

Quiero quedarme así por siempre

Y gritar)

Cuando llegué donde estaban los chicos me acerque para bailarles un poco, ahí tambien se encontraban mis amigos, me acerqué más donde estaba Edward pero comencé a bailarle a mi primo Jazz. Alunos se sorprendieron, pero él y Rose se reían, además Rose y yo siempre molestabamos a Jasper, tambien le bailé un poco a Edward y otros chicos andes de comenzar el coro y yo camine hacia el escenario, pude notar que James se habia sentado en la primera fila con los demás profesores.

-Now you're in

And you can't get out-

(Ahora estas aquí

Y no puedes irte)

-You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop.-

(Me pones muy caliente

Haces que me derrita

Eres ridículo

Apenas y me puedo detener)

Me detuve antes de llegar al escenario tratando de interpretar la canción. James me miraba con ese extraño brillo en sus hermosos ojos y yo me acerqué a él caminando sensualmente al ritmo de la canción. Me miró algo sorprendido, pero luego caminé también donde estaba los otros profesores y volví al escenario bailando.

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

(Apenas puedo respirar

Haces que grite

Eres fabuloso

Eres muy bueno para mi)

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

(Baby, baby

Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby, baby)

Caminaba por el escenario coquetamente mientras que los chicos seguían gritando y cantando la canción, hasta algunos profesores aplaudían con el ritmo de la música, y James estaba casi con la boca abierta!.

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places

You've never been

And I can make you say everything

That you never said

And I will let you do anything

Again and again

(Puedo hacerte sentir mejor

Solo quedate

Y puedo enseñarte todos los lugares

Que no has visto

Y puedo hacerte decir todo

Lo que nunca has dicho

Y te dejare hacer lo que quieras

Una y otra vez)

En la ultima parte miré a James y le cerré un ojo discretamente. _"Ahora si quedó en shock_" estaba con la boca abierta y no tenia ningún movimiento, por un momento me preocupé un poco pero luego movió su cabeza y volvió a la normalidad.

Now you're in

And you can't get out

(Ahora estas aquí

Y no puedes irte)

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

Kiss me

Gently

Always I know

Hold me

Love me

Don't ever go

(Me pones muy caliente

Haces que me derrita

Eres ridículo

Apenas y me puedo detener

Apenas puedo respirar

Haces que grite

Eres fabuloso

Eres muy bueno para mi

Besame

Dulcemente

Siempre lo eh sabido

Esperame

Ámame

Nunca te vallas)

Seguí cantando y bailando en el escenario, al parecer a todos le gustaba mucho y yo estaba con una gran sonrisa, pero en verdad me importaba que una sola persona le interesara la canción, y para mi agrado seguia mirandome con ese apasionado brillo en los ojos.

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

You're so good

(Baby, baby

Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby, baby

Eres muy bueno)

Terminé la canción mirando fijamente a James, pero tuvieron que ser solo por unos segundos para que nadie sospechara, y luego miré a todos que aplaudían emocionados.-Muchas gracias.- dije antes de retirarme del escenario.-

-Eso fue estupendo Raine! Tu voz es hermosa y wow! Dejaste a todos impresionados. Los chicos comentaban que si le dedicara la canción a alguien se tiran sobre ti.- dijo Fer riendo mientras me abrazaba felicitándome "Espero que una persona piense igual…"

Ahora tocaba el último show, el del coro. Los chicos ya estaban allí y también James, que se veía demasiado nervioso, me acerqué muy parido a ellos para saber que pasaba.

-Clark no ha venido hoy, lo estamos llamando pero no contesta…- me dijo con los nervios de punta, mi querido profesor… _"Raine... te diste cuenta que tu compañero no esta? Deja de pensar en James!"._

-Pero debemos salir ya!.- yo ya me había cambiado de ropa, que era un simple vestido algo corto pero tierno, con flores pequeñas y de color café.

-Lo se… nadie más se sabe la canción, bueno excepto…- comenzó a decir James pero no siguió y comenzo a decirle a todos que buscaran otro numero de Clark.

-A….qui… es…toy…- dijo uno voz apenas audible. Todos giramos y vimos a Clark, con un aspecto horrible.

-¿Qué te paso?.- preguntamos James y yo a la vez, luegos nos miramos sorprendidos y avergonzados.

-Me resfrié y perdí mi voz…- respondió el chico encogiendose de hombros.- lo siento…-

-Demonios…- dije preocupándome demasiado.- Quien más de aquí se sabe la canción…- pregunte a todos los chicos pertenecientes al coro. Todos se miraron y nadie dijo nada, nadiela habia aprendido.

-Bueno… el profe…sor siempre… me ayu…dó a practicar, él lo… sabe….- trató de decir rápidamente Clark, lo miré impresionada y luego a James.

-Es cierto? Entonces está decidido, tu cantas conmigo.- le dije a James sin siquiera esperar su opinión.

-Lorraine, yo soy un profesor. No puedo contar contigo.- dijo tambien decidido.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… el ser profesor.- dijo una pequeña voz, todos giramos y vimos a una pequeña chica que tambien era del coro pero nunca hablaba mucho, se llama Clarisse.- No se especifica que los profesores no puedan participar en este show, asi que no pueden decir nada.- explicó.

-Excelente, ahora puedes cantar, quitate esa corbata o cámbiate… para que te veas un poco más informal.- le dije mientras yo misma me iba a maquillar. Los chicos del coro tomaron a James y lo llevaron a otro lugar, probablemente para ponerle la ropa que Clark se iba a poner. Estaba con una sonrisa en mis labios, el saber que cantaría con James me ponía demasiado feliz.

No pude ver como le quedaba la ropa a James, pero ya nos llamaban y teniamos que cerrar el show. Tyler y Mike nos presentación y los chicos que tocaban los instrumentos estaban al fondo con algunos chicos del coro. Yo salí al escenario y miré donde estaba James, quedé boquiabierta cuando lo ví con esos jeans, una polera y una chaqueta mirandome algo apenado, pero asintió para decirme que comenzara.

-Ven aquí, te encantará aprender a bailar.- dije haciendole un gesto con la mano, asi teniamos que empezar antes de cantar para que entedieran la canción, luego salió James, haciendo como que estaa un poco apenado pero me miraba con ese hermoso brillo de los ojos. Me perdí sin darme cuenta en ese mar tan azul y ya no podia apartar la vista, y comencé a cantar.

-Take my hand, take a breathe (Toma mi mano, toma un respiro).- James hizo lo que decia la canción y los dos sonreimos antes de que siguiera cantando.

-Pull me close(Ponme cerca)

and take one step(Y da un paso).-

James me tomó la mano y me tomó por la cintura acercandome a él, y luego los dos dimos un paso, tal como la canción lo decía.

-Keep your eyes locked on mine (deja tus ojos)

and let the music be your guide().-

No pude apartar la Mirada de él,pero comenzamos a bailar vals tranquilamente, me guiaba muy bien y no apartábamos nuestra mirada del otro.

-Want you promise me- comenzó a cantar James y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¡Cantaba como un ángel! Le sonreí instintivamente y comence a cantar con él, los dos sonriendo.

Lorraine:

-Now want you promise me

that you never forget-

James:

We'll keep dancing

Lorraine:

To keep dancing

Together:

Wherever we go next

(¿por que no me prometes?  
ahora prometeme  
que nunca lo olvidaras  
seguiremos bailando  
seguir bailando  
a donde quiera que vallamos)

It's like catching lighting

the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million the chances

of feeling the way we do

and with every step together

We just keep on getting better

(es como atrapar un rayo

que no se puede buscar a alguien como tu  
es uno en un millon  
las posibilidades de sentir yo, como hoy  
y con cada paso juntos  
los dos crecemos)

En el coro girábamos por el escenario y James me levantó delicadamente mientras yo disfrutaba del baile, era todo tan mágico, y ya ni recordaba que estábamos haciendo una presentación frente a todos los padres del instituto, solo éramos James y yo cantándonos esta canción. Me seguía levantando y luego nos sentamos en una pequeña banquita que nos pusieron para poder hacer la coreografía. Seguíamos sin apartar nuestra mirada. Y Jame hacía lo que teníamos acordado con Clark, lo sabia todo. Luego se levantó y tomó mi mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me subí a la banca al igual que él y comenzamos a bailar ahí, mientras sonreía muy alegre y entretenido. Esto le encantaba al igual que yo. Luego se bajó de la banquita y extendió sus brazos y yo lo abrasé gustosa mientras seguíamos cantando.

Raine:  
So can I have this dance? (Asi que ¿puedo bailar esta pieza?  
James:  
Can I have this dance?(Puedo Bailar esta pieza?)  
Together:  
Can I have this dance? (Puedo bailar esta pieza?)

Me miró con una sonrisa algo pícara y bailamos hasta quedar frente a todo el público, paró un poco y luego me miró para después cantar al público.

James:  
Take my hand and take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I catch you through it all  
You can't keep us apart

(toma mi mano  
toma el mando  
y cada vuelta  
estara segura conmigo  
no tengas miedo  
miedo al caer  
sabes que siempre te atrapare en todo  
y no nos pueden separar)

James reía un poco al actuar tanto, tomaba mi mano y me hacía girar mientras no apartaba su mirada y me cantaba de todo corazón, estaba segura de eso. Luego me volvió a tomar de la cintura y tocó levemente mi rostro con su mano, mirándome tiernamente mientras seguía cantándome.

Raine:  
Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart (ni la distancia nos podra separar)

James:  
Cause my heart is  
Together:  
Cause my heart is wherever you are

(por que mi corazon ira a donde quiera que tu estes)

It's like catching lighting  
the chances of felling someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

(es como atrapar un rayo

que no se puede buscar a alguien como tu  
es uno en un millon  
las posibilidades de sentir yo, como hoy  
y con cada paso juntos  
los dos crecemos)

Raine:  
So can I have this dance? (entonces ¿puedo tener esta pieza?)  
James:  
Can I have this dance?(¿puedo tener esta pieza?)  
Together:  
Can I have this dance?(¿puedo tener esta pieza?)

Raine:

No mountains to high enough  
Together:  
Oceans to wide  
Cause together or not  
our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it poor  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe that we were meant to be

(las montañas no estan tan altas  
ni los oceanos tan largos  
por que juntos o no, esto seguira  
deja llover, deja verte  
lo que tenemos vale para pelear  
yo si creo, que nosotros nacimos para ser)

Bailábamos y cantábamos con tanta ternura y amor que no podía estar más feliz. No quería que James me soltara y yo disfrutaba tanto bailar con el que ni recordaba donde estábamos. James me tomaba por la cintura y yo extendí mis brazos para girar con el y cantaba

Together:  
It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

Raine:  
So can I have this dance?  
James:  
Can I have this dance?  
Together:  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

Comenzamos a caminar en círculos, yo tenia mis manos entre sus cabellos y el tenia una mano en mi cintura y la otra también en mi cabello, terminamos con nuestras frentes pegadas a la del otro y nos mirábamos sonriendo. La música paró y no nos apartábamos. Reaccionamos cuando todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

-Creo que salió bien…- le comenté cuando ya salíamos del instituto James y yo. Le había dicho a mi padre que me quedaría donde Fer, y James me llevaría porque la chica había olvidado que se quedaría donde Alice.

Flash-Back

-Lo siento Lorraine! Por ultimo ven a la casa de Alice.- le decía Fer arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, por ultimo vuelvo a casa, aunque sospecho que como siempre no habrá nadie.- dije riendo.

-O puedes ir igual a mi casa, James tu te quedarás allá o no? Papa también tiene que ir a alguna parte…- dijo Fer, tratando de remediarlo.

-En serio Fer, no te preocupes, yo veré que hago.-

-Si decides salir yo le digo a tu padre que te quedaste en mi casa!.-

-No será necesario.-

-Insisto en que mi hermano te vaya a dejar donde sea que vayas.-

-No se si será mucha molestia para James…- dije mirándolo, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ninguna palabra. Se notaba algo pensativo.

-Por mi no hay problemas, no te preocupes hermana, no la llevo.- dijo sonriéndole a Fer y luego besó su mejilla antes de irnos.-

Fin Flash-Back

-donde quieres que te lleve?.- preguntó educadamente pero lo seguía viendo algo pensativo. Entramos en su auto que era un mercedes blanco.

-Aún no lo se, no tengo ganas de estar sola en mi casa.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-En ese caso… ¿te gustaría ir a mi departamento?.- dijo también encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome algo apenado. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y no sabia que responderle.- No me mal interpretes, solo quiero hablar… cenar… algo así.- dijo notándose más avergonzado, no pude evitar reírme.- Que es gracioso?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú, nunca te había visto tan nervioso. No debería aceptar estar sola en el departamento de un joven, pero si quiero ir a tu departamento.- le contesté mordiéndome ligeramente el labio inferior. James sonrió complacido y partió.

Pasamos a un restaurant para llevar la comida a su casa antes de llegar a ella y minutos después ya estábamos en su casa. Era un lugar espacioso, pero se notaba que era para un soltero. Él preparo todo e incluso puso algunas velas, parecía una verdadera cita, comimos tranquilos y hablábamos de muchos temas sin importancias, pasando también por largos periodos de silencios cómodos, solo mirándonos a los ojos, todo era tan perfecto…

-Pequeña, ya es tarde.- me dijo James que acariciaba mi cabello, yo estaba en sus piernas acostada en su sofá y veíamos una película, me estaba quedando dormida.- quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.-

-No… James quiero quedarme contigo.- dije aún algo dormida, pero era sincera. Luego me desperté mas y me sonrojé por lo que había dicho.- Perdón por ser atrevida… yo.-

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte.- respondió sonriéndome calidamente. Luego me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Yo probablemente estaba como un tomate y no me podía mover. Me quito los zapatos y luego me tapó. Iba a pagar la luz de su habitación pero lo llamé.

-que pasa?.- me pregunto extrañado.

-Donde dormirás tu?.-

-No tengo otra habitación aquí, dormiré en el sofá.- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No puedes, yo debería dormir ahí.- dije tratando de levantarme, pero el se acerco rápidamente a mí para detenerme.

-Yo quiero que duermas aquí… quiero que tu aroma quede por un tiempo en mis sabanas…- dijo mirándome profundamente. Volví a quedar embobada por su perfecto rostro.

-Si quieres duermes conmigo…-

-Una propuesta demasiado tentadora… no me lo vuelvas a proponer que no me podré resistir.- dijo riendo un poco.

-No es una broma.- le dije seria, él lo noto y también se puso serio, pero no dijo nada. Ya no aguantaba más. ¿sola en su casa, en su habitación y él aun no me besaba? Oh Dios si no se daba cuenta de nuestra oportunidad me moriría.

-Perdí…-

-que cosa?.-

-Que perdí en nuestro juego.- le confesé antes de lanzarme sobre él y acostarlo en la cama para besarlo. El se quedó rígido por unos instantes pero luego siguió mi beso con tanta fuerza que me lastimaba los labios, pero no me importaba.

- Si me sigues besando no me podré ir…- dijo James con la voz algo ronca mientras yo comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Genial, ya te dije que quiero que te quedes conmigo.-

-Hecho…- me respondió. Y así seguimos hasta el amanecer. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que pasé con James Dolphine…


End file.
